J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: - Drago je te parie que t'arriveras pas à mettre cette fille dans ton lit. - Blaise aucune fille ne peut me résister, qui est ma victime ? - la gothique qui est toujours seule, personne ne peut la toucher sans se faire agresser. - Oh Granger pari tenu !
1. Chapter 1

**J'aime te détester, je hais t'aimer.**

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai seize ans et la vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi, à mes quatre ans mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque et ma mère, junkie, a été déclaré inapte à m'élever de ce fait j'ai été placé en foyer. Là bas, la vie n'est pas facile mais je me suis adaptée, malheureusement je suis lasse de tout, je ne vis pas je survis. À mes dix ans j'ai reçu une lettre d'une école spécifique, Poudlard, on me disait dedans que j'étais une sorcière et que mon père m'y avait inscrite à la naissance, ma première réaction fut de rire, une fois de plus on se moquait de moi voilà l'évidence qui s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je m'habille en noir je suis maquillée tout de noir je suis ce qu'on appelle une gothique pour moi ma vie s'accorde à mon style, tout n'est que noirceur. Je déchirai ma lettre et retournai à ma vie monotone, j'en fus vite arraché par l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux les plus gras que j'ai jamais vu et un teint cireux et jaunâtre. Après m'avoir expliquée que j'étais vraiment une sorcière je restai toujours aussi butée et le repoussais constamment il fut obligé de se métamorphoser en serpent devant mes yeux ébahis. C'est cet homme, Severus Rogue, qui me guida dans mes premiers pas de sorcière, il m'emmena au chemin de traverse, m'acheta mes fournitures scolaires et me procura même un peu d'argent, malgré cela je ne ressentais aucune amitié pour cet homme, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il faisait tout cela par intérêt. C'est en pensant à tout cela que je progressais à la gare sur la voie 9 ¾ à chaque pas que je faisais je sentais les regards s'attardant sur moi. Comme d'habitude, j'allais au dernier compartiment du train, seule et repensant à ses dernières cinq années à l'aube de ma sixième.

Hagrid, notre garde-chasse, nous avait regroupé les premières années près du lac pour nous le faire traverser en barque, je voyais autour de moi tous les élèves qui s'émerveillaient à la vue du lac si lisse et noir, des lumières au loin du château qui commençait à se découper à l'horizon, ile étaient tous au comble de l'excitation quand nous étions devant les portes de l'impressionnant monument mais je m'émerveillais autant que si je me tenais devant ma chambre. Un certain Geoffrey remarqua mon indifférence, il voulut me donner une tape amicale à l'épaule mais vive comme l'éclair je lui pris le bras et le tordit l'obligeant à se mettre à genou s'il ne voulait pas l'avoir casser. Cet incident fut le début de ma réputation, un cercle vide se fit d'un coup autour de moi et plus personne ne tenta d'être sympa avec moi jusqu'au lendemain. La répartition dans les maisons commença comme à toute chose je ne lui accorda qu'un intérêt moyen jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall ne prononça mon nom. Je m'avança nonchalamment en traînant des pieds, les innombrables chaînes que je portais cliquetant au rythme de mes pas, le silence ne se fit pas mais le vacarme s'apaisa je m'assieds et posa le choixpeau sur ma tête. J'attendis ainsi cinq minutes avec le chapeau usé et rapiécé sur ma tête, le vieil homme au centre de la table des professeurs fronça les sourcils et se leva marchant vers moi. Je souris en me souvenant de cette soirée passée au bureau du directeur quelques heures à peine arrivées à mon école. Le directeur Dumbledore s'approcha de moi et pris avec délicatesse le morceau de tissu qui était sur ma tête et me fit comprendre d'un mouvement de la tête de le suivre, j'obtempéra docilement me demandant qu'est ce qui n'allait pas encore chez moi. La gargouille libéra le passage au premier mot de cet homme à la barbe argentée, il m'ordonna de m'asseoir ce que je ne fis pas, il haussa les sourcils et prononça ces mots qui me marquèrent : « Tiens une forte tête, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas mademoiselle Granger ?

- Je ne supporte pas les ordres et je préfère rester debout, monsieur.

- J'en prends bonne note, alors choixpeau qu'est ce qui t'a empêché de délibérer sur cette demoiselle ?

Un craquement sonore précéda ces paroles : « Albus mon ami, cette jeune fille est complexe tout n'est que noirceur et mélange en elle je sens un grand courage mais aussi de la violence et aucune peur de la mort elle est intelligente et vive mais elle est fermée refusant toute sociabilité, ce mélange complexe a fait que je ne sais pas où la mettre...

- Je comprends ton doute, pourquoi ne pas la mettre chez es serpentards ?

- Non je pense que cela va renforcer son caractère violent.

- Et nos amis Poufsoufles et Serdaigles atténuerait-ils cette tendance ?

- Non ça l'accentuerait beaucoup trop d'ennui... Il nous reste les Gryffondors mais je reste sceptique quoique cela reste la meilleur solution.

- Très bien dans ce cas miss Granger pouvez vous suivre le professeur McGonagall je vous prie.

Ma première année ne fut ponctué que d'accident et de retenues, toujours le même motif violence sur un autre élève. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne supporte pas d'être touché, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces crétins de Serpentards s'en prennent à moi, c'est de ma faute si je réponds et casse le nez l'un des leurs, encore ce crétin de Geoffrey qui ne digère pas la clé de bras du début d'année. Ma deuxième année fut un peu mieux, derrière la fille turbulente et violente qui ne participe pas en cours les professeurs découvrirent un véritable potentiel magique en moi et une vivacité à apprendre malgré leurs encouragement je me butai à rester dans mon coin en classe et ne participer pas en classe mais je ne récoltai que des A à mes devoirs, ça les profs n'arrivent pas à l'accepter. Très vite je m'attirai l'antipathie de quasiment tout le monde même les élèves de ma propre maison mais les pires étaient les serpentards et leur maître le professeur de potion j'ai nommé Severus Rogue dit tas de graisse pour les intimes. Il n'arrive pas à supporter mon refus de faire les potions ainsi j'ai mon abonnement personnel à des heures de colles avec lui, parfois juste pour l'agacer je fais ma potion sans suivre ces instructions au feeling, étrangement la potion réussi neuf fois sur dix mais les rares fois où cela échouent, le résultat est catastrophique, la première fois ce fut une potion pousse furoncle qui explosa à la tête de Rogue au moment où il inspectait ma potion. La classe entière dut se contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les furoncles qui lui poussait sur le nez. Ma troisième année fut beaucoup plus paisible à part bien entendu mes heures de colle. En quatrième année, rien ne se passa du moins de grave, je restai encore et toujours en retrait ainsi qu'en cinquième j'essayai encore de me faire discrète mais mon look n'aide pas et lorsque le lycée proposa de faire un bal je me fis une fois de plus remarqué peut-être à cause du sang de dragon que j'avais mis sur mon cou ou alors à cause de l'aura que je dégageais ? Toujours est il que moi je trouvais que je m'étais surpassé que j'étais sublime pour une fois. Mais les autres n'étaient pas de cet avis du coup je passai ma soirée à la fête de Nick quasi sans tête et ces amis, je me souviens de cette fête comme si c'était hier, on s'était éclaté en dansant sur n'importe quelle musique et on débattit sur la meilleure façon de mourir, je me fis beaucoup d'amis parmi ces fantômes surtout le baron sanglant qui tout compte fait est très sympa et a un humour formidable. C'est pensant à tout cela que je restai seule au calme dans mon wagon ressassant mes souvenirs dans cette école. Je ne vis même pas les premières années qui poussèrent timidement ma porte de wagon, ils partirent très vite pour être remplacer par une tête blonde que j'avais entre-aperçu.

- Salut je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je peux m'installer avec mon pote Blaise Zabini ?

….......................................................................................................................................

_**Un peu avant,**_

- Drago je te parie que t'arriveras jamais à mettre cette fille dans ton lit.

- Blaise aucune fille ne peut me résister, alors qui est ma prochaine victime ?

- Celle là, la gothique qui est toujours seul, personne ne peut l'approcher ou la toucher sans se faire agresser.

- Oh Granger... challenge intéressant Blaise j'accepte !

….......................................................................................................................................

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira moi je me suis bien amusée à le faire donc voilà les gens à vos reviews bisous !

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer.**

Je levai les yeux lentement, si je n'étais pas seule dans ce compartiment je saurais qu'il ne s'adresserai pas à moi mais là je ne vois pas ce qu'il leur arrive, ils sont tout les deux en sixième année comme moi, ils me connaissent donc au moins de réputation et vu qu'elle n'est pas jolie jolie je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font ici.

« Si ça vous amuse …, murmurai-je » Pour moi, la discussion était finie mais pas pour eux apparemment.

« Et toi qui es tu ? » Je ne répondis pas, ils le savaient tout deux qui j'étais tout Poudlard le savait je me murai dans mon silence, fermant les yeux et je sortis mon baladeur de mon sac à dos, l'allumai et mis le son au maximum. Je voulais restée dans mon monde et eux deux n'avaient pas à y être.

« Tu pourrais répondre au moins, me somme le brun » Je restais toujours dans mon silence, interdite.

« Oh je te parle la goth » Sa main s'avança vers mes écouteurs et il les faucha m'arrachant à mon monde, pour me montrer la réalité un emmerdeur qui s'apprête à me secouer à deux mains par les épaules. Ma réaction fut immédiate je me levai et pivotai lui saisissant les doigts, je les tordis violemment mais m'arrêtai pour ne pas lui casser.

« Si tu tiens à tes doigts, ne repose plus jamais la main sur moi !

- Lâche moi, sale … aaah

- Sale quoi je t'écoute ?, susurrai-je en augmentant la pression que j'exerçai sur ces doigts.

- Rien j'allais m'emporter bêtement mais lâche moi bordel !

- Je ne supporte pas les ordres, lâchai-je froidement, je pense que tu peux faire mieux et plus poli que ça.

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de desserrer ta prise sur mes doigts ?

- Tu vois quand tu veux. »

Je le lâchai sa main, prit mes clics et mes clacs, ouvris la porte, la claquai violemment et m'installai au fond du couloir. Je remis mes écouteurs et m'enfermai de nouveau dans mon monde, ce genre de mec me soule en fait non, c'est les autres les personnes extérieures à mon monde qui m'énerve, que disait madame Pomfresh déjà, ah oui « Hermione quand tu te sens agressé réfléchis avant d'attaquer », mais à force j'avais appris que la meilleur des défenses c'est l'attaque. La musique coulait en moi me redonnant de l'énergie comme de l'essence vitale. Je me figeai quand j'entendis la porte coulissée, je n'ouvris pas les yeux néanmoins, je sentis une odeur forte d'eau de Cologne à coté de moi, je plissai le nez en essayant de garder mon calme, je me décalai au maximum que me le permettait l'étroit couloir.

« Je suis désolé que mon abruti de pote ai réagi comme ça, il n'est pas très patient et ne supporte pas qu'on l'ignore. »

Je restai une fois de plus dans mon silence, à force de l'ignorer il se lasserait comme tout le monde.

« Je vois que tu es plutôt réservée et peu bavarde, mais c'est pas grave je suis patient et je peux parler pour deux, donc tu es Hermione Granger, je crois ? Tu écoutes quoi ? »

« D'accord tu dois être aussi un peu têtue et bornée pour ne pas répondre comme ça, aussi avoir une force de caractère hors du commun pour résister ainsi à toutes les moqueries dont tu peux faire l'objet, quelque part je t'admire tu es telle que t'es et tu ne te renies pas, ne changes pas sous prétexte de la persécution quoique ce soit toi qui persécutes les personnes qui te cherchent. Tu es entière et ça c'est quelque chose de rare de nos jours... tu comptes me répondre un jour ? »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et le regardai de mes yeux cernés de noir, mon regard inexpressif du lui faire peur car il détourna le regard. Agacée de son monologue, je me levai et allais à l'autre bout du train, il essaya de me retenir par le poignet, je me retournai et levai les yeux. Il vit mon regard froid et menaçant et me lâcha. Le reste du voyage se passa sans eux deux pour mon plus grand bonheur.

…............................................................................................................................................................

« Alors Drago ?

- Tu m'as imposé un défi vraiment très dur, je lui ai parlé pendant cinq minutes c'était cinq minutes de monologue je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voix, elle est même partie sans un mot et quand j'ai voulu la retenir elle m'a lancée un regard à refroidir un dragon ! Je lui est juste attrapé le poignet bon sang !

- Je te l'ai dit cette fille est impossible à approcher.

- Faux c'est possible et je vais te le prouver Blaise. »

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur le visage de Drago, dans sa tête un plan s'élaborai déjà.

…............................................................................................................................................................

L'arrêt du train me sortit de mon sommeil, je mis ma cape par dessus mes vêtements, les profs se sont habitués à mon refus de mettre l'uniforme et je continue d'avoir des heures de retenues pour cela, mais je m'en moque et puis ils se lasseront plus vite que moi ça fait cinq ans que je les fais ces heures et je continuerai à les faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent avant moi. Je descendis du train et montai dans les calèches que tiraient les sombrals, ces créatures m'avaient toujours fascinée,je pouvais les voir et je voyais en eux une certaine noblesse. Le chemin menant au château fut rapide mais tout aussi ennuyeux que le trajet en train. Je levai les yeux vers ce qui s'approchait plus à une maison, un foyer pour moi et une fois de plus il n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi majestueux, grand, imposant et accueillant à sa manière. Je sortis de la calèche que j'avais partagé seule comme d'habitude et pour mon plus grand plaisir, tous les élèves de sixième année étaient réunis ici, chacun parlant de ci de là à leurs amis et m'évitant soigneusement moi, mon air sérieux et mon visage toujours impassible. J'étais enfin en paix après tout ce dérangement dans le train. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

« Hey ! Granger ! Reste pas toute seule, je te cherchais je t'ai laissé partir tout à l'heure parce que je voulais pas être lourd mais peut-être que maintenant tu t'es calmée et tu es prête à nous parler ?, il fit s'installer un sourire qu'il devait vouloir amical, mais il ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

- Drago tu vois bien qu'elle n'as pas plus envie que tout à l'heure de parler et je te rappelle qu'elle a failli me casser les doigts cette fille !

- Blaise tu as aussi été un petit peu excessif, mais on va se faire pardonner, il avait toujours son sourire niais et mielleux, j'avais envie de lui arracher de là.

- La seule chose qui me donnerait envie de te parler serait que tu ne sois pas là, dans ce cas je parlerai seule et tout ne serais que félicité et bonheur alors. Son sourire tressauta, il me regardait interloquée. J'entendais les filles murmurées autour de lui, et d'entre elle sortit du lot en me toisant méchamment.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu ne sais pas qui est cet homme ? C'est Drago Malefoy le prince des serpentards, l'homme le plus désiré de tous Poudlard et il prétend s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'aussi basse que toi et tu oses faire ça !

- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?, je marmonnai toujours montrant à quel point je lui portai peu d'intérêt.

- Non mais tu sors d'où la goth ? Je suis Pansy Parkinson, tout le monde ici me connait, après tout je suis la petite amie de Drago.

- Malefoy je t'informe que la zoophilie est interdite par la loi, sortir avec un bouledogue enragée en plus n'est donc pas vraiment toléré. Tout le monde autour éclata de rire sauf évidemment Parkinson qui bouillait de rage et Malefoy et Zabini qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder contenance.

- Sale garce ! Éructa-t-elle. Elle sortit sa baguette la pointant sur moi.

Je chuchotai : La prochaine fois que tu sors ta baguette pour m'attaquer vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de prof derrière toi et apprends à t'en servir je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesse enfin je te disais ça entre nous. »

Elle blêmit et se retourna, la professeur McGonagall se tenait derrière elle, la regardant froidement.

« Miss Parkinson que comptiez vous faire avec ceci, demanda-t-elle en désignant la baguette de Parkinson toujours brandi sous mon menton.

- Rien professeur, réussit-elle à balbutier.

- Tant mieux alors, rangez la et tout de suite »

On rentra disciplinement dans la grande salle et s'installant chacun aux tables de nos maisons respectives. Je m'assis à côté de Nick avec qui je fis la conversation pendant tout le repas. À la fin du banquet et du discours du directeur on nous distribua nos emplois du temps je le rangeai ans même le regarder je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. Je sortis la première de la grande salle pendant que les autres élèves traînaient des pieds à l'idée de rejoindre leur dortoir, tandis que moi je voulais rejoindre mon havre de paix. Apparemment, Malefoy ne s'était pas pas rendu compte à quel point il m'insupportait si il continue à insisté je sens que je vais le remettre à sa place et à ma manière.

« Bah Hermione tu t'en vas déjà ? Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? Je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir envoyer Pansy à sa place, elle a pris la confiance depuis que j'ai cédé une fois à ses pulsions, mais par contre tu n'étais pas obligé de t'en prendre à moi je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache !

- Rien que le fait de me parler est un mal que tu me fais quand à Parkinson je n'ai fait que lui faire comprendre que je me fiche royalement de la réputation de telle ou telle personne. Quant à toi tu as un soudain intérêt pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais je te préviens pour ta propre santé tu devrais me lâcher un peu, au cas ou après tout on ne sait jamais.

- Je te trouve très attirante c'est tout, tu as un côté mystérieux Hermione et …

- Stop ne m'appelle plus par mon P-R-É-N-O-M, insistai-je, et je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, hurlai-je »

Je lui fauchai les jambes le faisant tomber par terre et j'enchaînai en décrochant un coup de poing, je m'arrêtai à un millimètre de son visage pétrifié de surprise.

« J'espère que cette fois-ci le message est passée sinon je me verrai contrainte de recommencer. »

Je partis lentement à mon rythme ne me souciant pas de quel pourrai être sa réaction je montais les escaliers allant à la tour des Gryffondors, comme d'habitude j'installai mon stratagème habituel, la métamorphose de mon coussin en moi, et je redescendis pour aller à la salle sur demande. J'étais face au mur nu en pensant fort à mon repère, mon refuge, mon cocon, mon nid et aussitôt la porte se matérialisa. Je la franchis mon univers gothique apparut devant mes yeux, tout mes bibelots, rosaires, croix gohtiques, et autres objets. Apaisée, je m'endormis sur mon lit.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Blaise sortait de la grande salle et il y trouva, à ses portes, son ami allongé par terre.

« Drago tu te fais une petite sieste ?

- Ah vraiment Blaise tu a trouvé un diamant brut, dure solide incassable.

- Je te l'ai dit Drago tu ne l'auras jamais ! Je vais gagner ce pari.

- Rêve ! Je gagnerai ce challenge plutôt difficile et ma victoire n'en sera que plus belle ! »

Il mettrait son plan en action le plus tôt possible c'est à dire demain …

**Fin du chapitre.**

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît et que je vous décevrai pas ^^ thank U au reviewer et surtout n'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça prends pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait plaisir.

Bisous

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer.**

Le réveil sonne, il est huit heures je dois me lever pour aller à la grande salle manger et pour après me diriger vers ma salle de cours. Je me changeai rapidement, je pris la première chose qui me vint sous la main dans l'armoire, de toute façon tout va ensemble toutes mes affaires sont complètement noires. Une fois habillée, je commence la descente des étages en enfin arrive devant la grande salle, j'ouvre la porte et je peux voir des regards se tournés vers moi, je m'en moque j'ai l'habitude. Je m'assois et sort l'emploi du temps en mâchant mollement un morceau de pain, c'est tout simplement géniale je vais commencer par deux heures de potion en commun avec les autres maisons. Humpf je sens que Parkinson ne va pas me lâcher le coup de la zoophilie doit lui rester en travers de la gorge, en même temps c'est compréhensible. Ah mince va y avoir aussi cet abruti de Geoffroy, il ne me porte toujours pas dans son coeur celui là. J'ai choisi mes cours parce que les profs pensent que je ferai une bonne Auror du coup je les ai suivis, je sais pas quoi faire et je m'en moque, du coup je dois me taper plus d'heures de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal. Les élèves ayant un niveau suffisant pour suivre ces cours sont peu, nous avons en quelque sorte, une classe fixe où sont mélangés quelques Serdaigles, un peu de Poufsoufles et beaucoup de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Pour les cours qui ne sont pas spécifiques à ce genre de profession, on se retrouve entre Gryffondor, mais j'avais majoritairement des cours en commun. Cette année sera quelque peu longue je le sens. Je me dirigeai donc vers les cachots afin de ne pas être ne retard, je ne veux pas déjà donner un bon prétexte à Rogue tas de graisses pour nous enlever des points à peine la rentrée commencée. Je déambulai dans les couloirs et tournai me collant au mur, et je heurtai quelqu'un.

« Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas », grommela la personne que j'avais percutée, ce n'était que Geoffroy.

Je haussai les épaules, et continuai ma route toujours en silence, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me cherche des poux mais il devait avoir d'autres soucis car il partit sans demandé son reste, ou alors il a enfin compris que j'étais plus puissante que lui. Toujours est il que je pus continuer ma route sans encombre, je regardai ma montre, j'avais cinq minutes d'avance, je mis en route ma musique et m'assieds par terre à côté de la salle de cours, la musique me remit du baume au coeur, mais une voix agressive et aigüe passa à travers mes écouteurs et la musique.

« Oh mais regardez qui voilà, une miséreuse qui fait la manche, plusieurs éclat de rire suivirent la remarque de miss-Bouledogue.

Sans la regarder je répondis : - Oh mais tu n'as pas été encore embarqué par la fourrière, je m'en plaindrai auprès de Rusard, il laisse vraiment traîné tout et n'importe quoi dans ce château.

- Quoi ?! C'est la deuxième fois que tu es prétentieuse en osant te croire supérieure je vais te régler ton compte.

- Oh mais je serais curieuse de voir ça... »

Elle brandit sa baguette furieuse, tandis que moi je la sortais tranquillement pas inquiète le moins du monde. Elle attaqua criant un sectusempra, je sautai sur le côté je connaissais ce sort de nom mais je ne savais pas ces effets, prudence donc. Je lui lançais le sort Silencio, qui comme son nom l'indique la priva de toute parole. Je me relevai en m'époussetant et la regardai pendant qu'elle s'énervait toujours en silence. Je lui tournai le dos et partis me remettant à mes occupations pendant que les différents élèves des différentes maisons rigolaient devant la furie qui continuait de s'agiter. Leurs rires s'atténuèrent quand le maître des potions ouvrit sa porte et nous intima sèchement de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Si il remarqua que Parkinson était sous silencio il ne fit rien, sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'était moi l'auteur de ce sort.

« Bande d'incompétents, aujourd'hui je vais tenter de vous apprendre la délicate préparation du polynectar mais avant cela nous allons procédé à quelques changements dans ce plan de classe. Miss Parkinson que je trouve agréablement silencieuse aujourd'hui se mettra à côté de Longdubat, Zabini j'en ai marre de vos discussions avec Malefoy, mettez vous à côté de mademoiselle Brown. Miss Granger mettez vous à côté de Malefoy avec vous je peux être sur qu'il ne parlera pas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me changez de place, nous deux seul vous pourriez être sur qu'aucun de nous deux ne parlera. De plus il manque le mot magique professeur., je lui souriais, il savait que je le provoquai et il essayait de se contenir pour ne pas perdre notre combat personnel.

- Je vous prie miss Granger de vous déplacez au côté de mister Malefoy et les raisons de votre déplacement peuvent être tout simplement une envie profonde de ma part de vous énerver, un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Et si moi j'ai une envie profonde de vous énerver en restant à ma place ? » Son sourire s'évapora et sûre de ma victoire je me mis à côté de l'arrogant blond.

Je me mis contre le mur, en m'appuyant bien contre celui-ci, je regardai un instant les ingrédients disposés devant moi et je réfléchissais que faire ? Une potion façon moi, je mets tous les ingrédients comme ça me vient ou alors je ne fais rien ? Bon allez c'est parti pour une potion freestyle. Le prof tas de graisse nous annonça à ce moment là que nous testerions nos potions sur nos voisins avec nos adn. Oh ça va être marrant Malefoy qui va boire ma potion et moi la sienne, humpf ça veut dire que je vais être Malefoy pendant une heure, bah j'accepte ce petit sacrifice, en attendant j'espère que ma potion le conduira pas directement à l'infirmerie … Chrysopes, sangsues, sisymbre et polygonum, poudre de corne de bicorne et peau de serpent d'arbre du cap s'étalai devant mes yeux, je décidai de diluer la poudre dans l'eau du chaudron, la potion bouillonna instantanément et vira au violet tandis que celle de Malefoy était d'un joli vert émeraude. Satisfaite je m'attaquai à réduire en miette les chrysopes et à les jeter en même temps que le polygonum, un épais filet rose s'échappa de mon chaudron dont le contenu devenait gris. C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'amuser avec quelques ingrédients et un chaudron.

« Oh quelle jolie couleur Granger, mais je préfère la mienne, la potion était à présent verte pomme.

Je me moquai méchamment.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de mes potions toi, la dernière que j'ai faite à envoyer à l'infirmerie les malheureux qui étaient devant moi, la potion a débordé du chaudron et leur a fait pousser des membres supplémentaires, et devine quoi tu es l'heureux élu qui goûtera celle-ci. »

Son sourire s'effaça et il retourna à sa potion pendant que moi je jetai la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap dans ma mixture et enfin il me restait le sisymbre comme je ne savais pas quoi en faire je le pelai ( ça doit bien se peler cette chose ) et le mis dans le chaudron. Et la couleur final fut … du rouge. Nous avions tous fini dans les temps, et ce fut l'heure de faire goûter nos potions à notre voisin, je trouvais d'un Malefoy plus pâle à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il me fit boire un peu de sa potion, l'effet fut immédiat, je me tiens à ma chaise et horreur au lieu de prendre du muscle je rapetissai alors qu'il était plus grand que moi.

- MALEFOY QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS AVEC CETTE FICHUE POTION !, c'était une petite voix fluette d'un garçon de 7 ans qui hurlait sur son futur lui, eh oui Malefoy a raté sa potion et je me retrouve maintenant avec son corps de garçon de 7 ans ! Quelle honte !

- Arrête de m'enguirlander avec mon corps de môme de 7 ans ! Ça fait vraiment bizarre. Je le regardai avec un air furieux non mais pour qui il se prend celui là se moquer de moi. Je voulus le frapper ou lui faire mordre la poussière mais il me prit par le col de ma cape en m'agitant dans tout les sens.

- Oh mais il faut pas s'énerver mini moi, rigola-t-il.

- Mister Malefoy, arrêtez de rire et buvez la potion à la teinte étonnante de miss Granger. »

Malefoy pâlit et me reposa à terre tout de même, il huma la potion puis la regarda avec méfiance. Je le regardai avec son propre petit air prétentieux et arrogant qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer, ce fut trop pour lui il plongea un flacon dans le chaudron et le but cul-sec. Il hoqueta et rien, je dois dire que j'étais déçu d'habitude j'avais le droit à un super effet mais là zéro que dalle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pensait avant qu'il ne se torde de douleur par terre. Je le regardai froidement, non mais oh c'est de sa faute si je suis dans un corps de 7 ans.

« Arrêtez de hurler taisez vous tous dans cette salle vous me faites mal à la tête taisez vous ! Il hurlais comme un forcené.

Oh bravo miss Granger vous avez réussi une potion télépathe, elle est très difficile à réussir, dommage que vous ayez fais ça au hasard. J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour votre irrespect des règles mais en rajoutes 35 pour cette magnifique potion. Maintenant partez avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Je partis dans ma démarche habituelle, sauf que mes vêtements étaient maintenant beaucoup trop grands et je me pris les pieds dedans et m'étalai de tout mon long ( c'est à dire pas grand chose ) je ruminai dans ma barbe ( inexistante à cette âge là heureusement pour lui ). C'est Malefoy qui me releva, tout en me foudroyant du regard.

« Tu pouvais pas faire une potion moins douloureuse, j'entends certes toutes les pensées des gens mais ça fait mal, toi tu es très mignon dans tes fringues gothiques du haut de tes trois pommes et demi et tes 7 balais.

- Je ne te permets toujours pas de me toucher, lui sifflai-je.

- Tu as 7 ans tu peux rien me faire.

- Ca je peux toujours le faire. »

Et sur ce je lui mis un méchant coup de pied dans le tibia, je sais pas expérience qu'une pointe dans les tibias ça fait bien mal. Je le vis sautiller sur place, à n'importe quel âge c'est efficace apparemment. Je partis en maugréant, il m'exaspère ce type.

« Pourquoi je t'exaspère Granger ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, il me semble.

- Non mais tu penses sacrément fort, et grâce à ta fabuleuse potion je suis capable de lire tes pensées.

- La vie me hait. Écoute moi bien monsieur je me la pète et me crois tout permis, tu m'exaspère parce que tu te balades ici en te prenant pour le propriétaire, parce que tu me parles à longueur de temps alors qu'avant tu m'ignorais comme les autres et parce que je m'énerve sur toi et je ne supporte pas de m'énerver. Si tu veux mon avis Malefoy tu ne vaux pas mieux que Parkinson, elle se sert de ta réputation pour augmenter la sienne ce qui est déjà bien pitoyable et toi tu fais la même chose tu te sers de la renommée de tes parents, tu te sers des vagues que fais le petit crétin de mage noir pour faire de Poudlard ton propre petit royaume de crainte. Tu vois moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une foule de gens à mes bottes et d'avoir des parents à la botte de quelqu'un de puissant pour me faire craindre et respecter ! C'est la différence entre nous deux, tu es un profiteur, une larve comme Parkinson et moi je suis une fille qui sait se débrouiller d'elle même en créant un respect que je ne dois qu'à moi-même. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je détournai les talons et allai au cours suivant, défense contre les forces du mal, une fois de plus je fus en avance sur les autres et une fois de plus je m'isolais dans mon monde avec ma musique mais dès que la porte fut ouverte je rentrai je n'avais pas envie d'affronter es serpentards dans le corps de petit garçon à Malefoy. Le prof nous mit deux par deux pour faire des duels de sorciers il eut l'idée fabuleuse de nous mettre par équipe et comme ma condition faisait bien marrer le professeur Slughorn je me retrouvai face à Malefoy, le prof précisa que n'importe quel sortilège était autorisé sauf bien évidemment les sortilèges impardonnables. On mit une bonne demi-heure à s'installer ainsi il me restait dix minutes à tout casser dans cette enveloppe physique inconfortable. Je me mis en garde face à Malefoy, voûtée en position d'attaque des prédateurs, il me regardai froidement concentré je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ma tirade. Il attaqua lançant d'abord le sort de désarmement, j'incantai silencieusement, exercice auquel je m'étais entraînée tout l'été, le charme du bouclier, dans ma tête défilai les paroles d'une chanson française je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il entende mes pensées, aussitôt son sort repoussé il en jetait un autre que je ne connaissais pas, je le pris de plein fouet et aussitôt je lui envoyai un sort de mon invention le sortilège de soumission, aussitôt ses genoux plièrent, je le voyais il résistait et il réussit à récupérer le contrôle quand je m'effondrai par terre prise de violents spasmes. Je reprenais mon corps, il attendit que je me fus remise et une fois de nouveau d'attaque il réussit à me refaire voltiger je heurtai de plein fouet une armoire qui se renversa sur moi. Je me ramassai tant bien que mal et retentai le sort de soumission, cette fois-ci j'avais toute ma concentration et je le faisais ployé, il s'accroupit et enfin lâcha sa baguette tout en étant à genou devant moi. Le prof arrêta à ce moment là notre duel me déclarant gagnante de ce duel. On sortit du cours et j'entendis une furie hurlée.

« Raaah Sectusempra ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir si ce n'est que de me retourner et de me prendre le sort en plein fouet, je tombai et sentais les milliers de poignards qui me transperçait. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est de Parkinson qui se fait insulter par les Gryffondors.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

_En espérant ne pas vous décevoir ;-) et review moi s'il vous plait ça me fait super plaisir bisous au reviewer et merci de votre soutien. Bisous!!! _

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer.**

J'ouvris les yeux je vis devant moi le plafond sale de l'infirmerie, je tentai de me relever mais des petites étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux et ma tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Je me tournai légèrement et vis un bouquet de rose rouge écarlate. J'enregistrai une sorte de post-it dans ma tête « Remercier et questionner Malefoy. ». Madame Pomfresh arriva, refit quelques lits et se rendit compte que j'étais réveillée.

« Enfin tu ouvres les yeux ! Ça fait quatre jours que tu es pâle et ne te réveilles pas tu nous a fait une belle frayeur, je ne sais pas quel sort t'a jeté la petite Parkinson, mais tu étais en sang, Mr Malefoy t'a amené ici et t'as mené ces fleurs il est venu chaque jours, d'ailleurs Miss Parkinson est ne larme il l'a insulté devant tout le monde dans la grande salle. »

Toutes ces informations tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, et je me rendormis malgré tous les efforts que je le faisais pour rester éveiller. Quand je me réveillai, il faisait nuit et des cheveux blonds pendaient au dessus de mon visage.

« Salut Granger...

- Malefoy... Merci pour les roses.

- Oh de rien j'ai hésité à les teindre en noir puis je me suis dit que non elles étaient très joli comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu es venu tous les jours ? Pourquoi ces fleurs ? Nous ne sommes pas amis je t'attaque dès que tu es trop proche de moi. Je suis une fille insupportable j'ai failli cassé les doigts de ton ami.

- Tout simplement parce que tu m'intrigues. Au fait, je te trouve très jolie sans ton maquillage, au naturel sans tes fringues noires. »

Je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'il avait raison j'étais en pyjama et démaquillée.

« Dehors sors s'il te plaît ! Ouste !

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends !

Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quiconque sur moi sans tout mon barda je te jures que tu le regrettera sors maintenant t'en à déjà trop vu ! »

Il sortit avec une tête d'ahuri, je crois qu'il pensait marqué des points ne se montrant gentil mais résultat il se fait chasser. Tant pis, après tout je m'en moque je ne veux surtout pas qu'il raconte ce qu'il a vu.

Maintenant Parkinson, quel est le sort qu'elle m'a jeté déjà ? Ah oui Sectusempra, je ne le connaissais pas ce sort mais à présent je vais bien m'en souvenir et il me servira, quoique la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir je ne suis pas sur que quelqu'un mérite une telle souffrance. Je secouai la tête, parce que moi je le méritais peut-être, non Parkinson a pété les plomb juste parce que je lui ai jeté un petit silencio, pfff si elle savait incanter silencieusement elle aurait pu parler depuis belle lurette.

Quoiqu'il en soit je me vengerai et ce sera terrible, comme le dise les moldus la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et pour elle il sera glacial. J'occupai le reste de la semaine à chercher le meilleur moyen de me venger et au fur et à mesure tout se mettait en place dans ma tête. Madame Pomfresh était aux petits soins pour moi et m'apprenait tout les derniers évènements du château, je pense qu'elle est la seule amie que j'ai dans cette école.

Apparemment, Dumbledore avait sévèrement puni Parkinson, mais Rusard avait été déçu, il n'a pas été autorisé à ressortir les chaînes des cachots. Pour une fois je lui aurai presque apporté mon soutien, presque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a eu comme punition mais la mienne sera pire bien pire.

Je sortis enfin de l'infirmerie après une semaine passée confinée à l'intérieur ( en comptant les quatre jours de sommeil ). Par contre, j'avais des cours en retard, et ça m'exaspérait, j'allais devoir emprunter des cours à un de mes fabuleux camardes de classe.

Je me dirigeais machinalement vers la salle sur demande, toutes mes affaires y étaient, je dois vite me dépêcher si je veux ne pas être en retard au cours d'enchantement. Flitwick m'a à la bonne mais quand même. Quand je rentrais dans mon domaine, je me sentis aussitôt transporté de bonheur, mais je m'obscurcis en repensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui j'ai que des cours en commun avec les serpentards aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me contenir de leur faire avaler à tous leur petit air suffisant et prétentieux.

Une fois habillée, je m'empressa d'aller à la salle, j'arrivais pile au moment où le professeur allait fermé la porte, à ma vue son visage s'éclaircit il avait l'air ravi de me voir revenir en cours. Je rentrai hâtivement dans la salle de cours et m'installai une fois de plus au fond de la salle, les serpentards me regardaient ils étaient visiblement ravis de ce qu'avait fait Parkinson.

En plus je m'étais habillé avec un t-shirt à bandelette et j'avais les mitaines et les chaussettes parfaitement assortis, sauf que je les avais tâché de sang, de ce fait on croyait que c'était des bandages pour panser mes blessures. J'avais fait ça volontairement les regardant d'un air de défi, et je foudroyai du regard les Gryffondors qui ne masquaient pas leur regards plaintifs et dégoulinant de pitié. Ça m'écoeure …

On s'exerça sur un sort facile, l'illusionus, on devait s'entraîner sur des souris mais je visai malencontreusement Parkinson, elle se mit à hurler au beau milieu de la classe en courant, l'illusion était une pièce remplie de miroir et son reflet était un bull-dog. Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ma vengeance. Les Gryffondors rigolaient tout autant que les Serpentards et Flitwick, agacé, arrêta l'illusion et nous congédia.

« Granger, alors ça t'as pas suffi de passer une semaine à l'infirmerie, t'en veux encore plus ?

- Grrr mais c'est qu'il mordrait le bull-dog, attend j'ai une muselière qui t'irait à ravir. Je lui jetai sur ces parole la dite muselière en pleine face. Son visage se décomposa, elle sortit sa baguette, furieuse.

- Vu ce qui t'es arrivée je ferais pas la maligne moi, parce que tu viens juste de sortir ça serait dommage d'y retourner.

- Je t'ai battu la dernière fois à la loyale, tu m'as attaqué par derrière, tu sais que dans certains pays on tue pour tant de lâcheté …

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Ces sang-de-bourbe sont tellement imprévisibles.

- Oh tu ne le savais pas, je suis issue d'une famille moldue, mes deux parents le sont, c'est pour ça que j'en sais long sur les moldus. Parkinson déglutit, ça devait cogiter dans son crâne de bull-dog, finalement elle lâcha :

- Oh une sang impur qui prends ces grands airs, tu ne mérites que doublement le sort que je t'ai infligée tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop de la ramener. Elle disait cela en arborant toujours un petit air suffisant et supérieur, et ce fut les paroles de trop. Je ne pris même la peine de sortir ma baguette magique, je lui fonçai dessus empoignant violemment le col de son uniforme et la plaquant de tout ce que je pouvais contre le mur. Devant ma colère le couloir se vida et bientôt nous restâmes seules toutes les deux.

- Ecoute-moi bien sale garce, je me moque de ce que tu penses de moi, je me moque de qui tu es, tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais te rabattre le caquet vite et violemment et ce sort tu vas le payer très chère, histoire de te montrer qu'il ne faut plus que tu t'en prennes à moi.

- Mais c'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de t'attaquer de dos, balbutia-t-elle.

- Alors qui-est-ce vas-y crache le morceau.

- Non je ne trahirai pas ma maison. Mon poing s'écrasa à deux millimètres de son visage contre le mur.

- Je ne savais pas que la loyauté caractérisais les Serpentards alors déballe tout et vite si tu ne veux pas que le prochain coup aille sur ta tête que sur le mur.

- C'est Drago, pleurnicha-t-elle, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'envoyer un sort par derrière, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais s'il te plaît arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs.

- Merci du renseignement. »

Je lui mis un violent coup sur la tête, peut-être trop violent car elle saigna, je marmonnai une formule vite fait pour lui soigner mais veillai à ne pas la réveiller, non mais faut pas exagérer je ne l'ai pas assommée pour rien non plus. Je la plaçai sur mon épaule et me mit en marche vers la salle sur demande, j'avais besoin des faveurs de la nuit pour que ma vengeance soit complète en attendant je la planque dans mon placard.

Je retournai en cours une fois ma tâche accomplie, je les ai suivis comme ci de rien était, mais mes yeux étaient fixés sur Malefoy, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça à Parkinson mais il allait le payer, mais beaucoup plus subtilement qu'elle.

Le repas se passa sans encombre comme d'habitude, j'attendais avec impatience que la nuit vienne, je regardais nerveusement ma montre, tapotais mes genoux en rythme avec la musique, bus trois fois dans mon verre alors qu'il était vide. Je frétillais d'impatience, et observais les Serpentards nul ne s'inquiétait de l'absence du bull-dog, je sens que demain matin je m'autoriserai un sourire voir même un éclat de rire.

Le plafond magique s'assombrit bientôt et l'heure du repas s'acheva et suivis l'heure d'aller à nos dortoirs respectifs, une idée traversa mon esprit et je la mis en exécution directement je me dirigeai vers la table des Serpentards qui aussitôt me toisèrent avec mépris puis se ratatinèrent devant les regards noirs de leur prince.

« Salut mon baron sanglant préféré !

- Oh salut Hermione alors quoi de neuf dans ta pâle vie de mortelle ?

- Comment tu n'es pas au courant ? Tes chères Serpentards adorés me cherchent des noises il y en a même une qui m'a fait passée une semaine à l'infirmerie, tu disais que tu m'apporterais du soutien si j'avais quelque chose à dire sur tes protégés...

Les serpentards connaissant le caractère du baron filèrent sans demander leur reste se trouvant soudain très pressé de dormir.

- Quoi ils ont osé ?!

- Baron d'amour, tu peux m'aider à me venger de Parkinson qui m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie et de Malefoy qui a commandité tout ça.

- Pour Parkinson, je te dis oui avec plaisir mais Malefoy je ne pourrai rien faire.

- C'est pas grave je me débrouillerai. Merci, baron à demain alors, » lui soufflai-je après lui avoir dit ce qu'il devait faire.

Je rejoignis la salle sur demande et m'endormis paisiblement en ayant mis en place ma vengeance, j'étais enfin en paix.

Le lendemain, des éclats de rire arrivèrent comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, au dessus de la porte de la Grande Salle étais suspendu Parkinson sur un chandelier par l'élastique de ces sous-vêtements, seule chose qu'elle portait, avec le Baron et Peeves qui menaçaient les élèves voulant l'aider ( ils étaient peu nombreux ) et empêchaient les profs d'approcher le chandelier. Quand elle se réveilla j'eus la satisfaction de l'entendre hurler.

**Fin du chapitre .**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre désolé d'avoir été aussi longue à le poster mais j'étais occupé avec mon blog ^^ et pour répondre à Hilaidora c'est Drago qui a appris à Parkinson le sort, il le tient lui même de Rogue qui voulait s'assurer que Drago ne sera pas totalement sans défense contre de vrai ennemi. Drago a jugé utile pour les mêmes raisons de l'apprendre à Parkinson, histoire qu'elle connaisse au moins un sort. Encore merci aux revieweurs. Et n'oubliez pas de cliquez sur le bouton du milieu ou s'est écrit review this chapter, non seulement il mord pas mais en plus il fait très plaisir à l'auteur.

Bisous à tous,

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer...**

**POV Hermione, signifie que c'est du point de vue de Hermione et pareil pour POV Drago. J'ai piqué cette idée à Jones ( que je remercie =) voilà je les ai mis au cas où c'était pas clair. Bonne lecture j'espère ;-)**

**POV Hermione**

On parla longtemps de l'accident de Parkinson, et elle rasait les murs en ma présence se faisant le plus discrète possible. Les autres serpentards devinrent plus téméraire, après tout ils allaient pas se laisser faire par une sang-de-bourbe. Je me conduisais comme d'habitude et tempérait mon caractère violent, je n'avais pas frappé quelqu'un depuis deux jours c'est mon record et Madame Pomfresh est très fière de moi. Je n'ai même pas frappé Malefoy, le frapper serait une marque d'attention et il n'en mérite aucune. Je faisais en permanence le vide dans ma tête ou alors je pense à des choses futiles, la dernière chanson que j'ai écouté, le noir, la mort et autres. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il puisse tiré quoique ce soit de la moindre de mes pensées qu'il capterait.

…............................................................................................................................................................

**POV Drago**

- Blaise, il n'y a pas de limite de temps à ce défi ?

- Vu à la vitesse où tu avances heureusement que non, enfin tu dois avoir fini avant la fin de notre scolarité quand même.

- On est en sixième année, je vais pas mettre deux ans à la séduire tu me sous-estimes là !

- Moi je pense que c'est elle que tu sous-estimes. Elle n'a pas fait la moindre faute pour le moment, et puis avoue que cette potion pour lire dans les pensées t'arrange bien.

- Pfff parlons en de cette potion ! À chaque fille que je croise dans les couloirs j'entends soit des pensées érotiques soit des trucs du genre « Waouh Malefoy je crois qu'il m'a regardé peut-être que je lui plaît » et quand c'est ses pensées à elle que je veux entendre je capte qu'une musique ou des pensées morbides, oh ou pire **rien** cette fille est flippante on dirait qu'elle 'na aucun centre d'intérêt aucune faiblesse aucune source de force. Je n'ai aucunes informations sur elle qui pourrait m'aider dans cette lourde tâche que tu m'a confiée...

- Aurais je trouvé LA fille ultime, la SEULE qui te résistera ?

- Rêve pas Blaise !

…............................................................................................................................................................

**POV Hermione**

J'ai enfin rattrapé tout mes cours, et heureusement c'est les profs qui ont bien gentiment voulu me les filer connaissant mon caractère peu sociable. Mais bon ça m'a servi à rien j'avais déjà tout lu sur les livres pendant les vacances. Je soupirai et des têtes se tournent vers moi, mince j'avais oublié je suis dans la grande salle tout le monde peut m'entendre. Désappointée, je me levais et partais vers mon deuxième lieu de prédilection : la bibliothèque. C'est fou comme j'aime l'odeur des livres anciens, le grain de leur papier et enfin bref, je marchai d'une démarche rapide, je voulais retrouvé très vite ce lieu. Je croisai en chemin ce très chère Peeves, même à moi, il ne m'obéit pas, mais j'arrive à le freiner quand il veut s'en prendre à moi. Il levait son bras, armant tout ces fantômes de muscles, s'apprêtai à jeter sa bombe à eau et croisant mon regard fit tout tomber parterre. Je continuai ma route ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention qu'il n'en a bénéficié avec sa bombe. Ce fut la première grosse erreur de ma journée, tandis que j'avançai, il fit voler le seau rempli d'eau sale de Rusard qui atterrit sur ma tête, je me retournai lentement le fusillant du regard et ce fut de la farine que je reçus en pleine tête. Furieuse, je sortis ma baguette et incantai, il fut violemment repoussé et traversa un mur.

- Bordel de chiotte ! Saleté de fantôme ! Non seulement je dégouline d'eau mais en plus je suis toute blanche de farine ! Reste plus qu'à ajouter du beurre et des oeufs et à pétrir pour obtenir une pâte chiotte !

- J'avoue que c'est pas terrible comme style.

La voix de ce misérable blondinet irritait mes tympans, j'avais envie de l'égorger sur place et me concentrai sur cette idée imaginant avec le plus de réalisme possible la scène. Son visage pâlit un peu et j'imaginais ensuite de l'éventrer, ce fut trop il se décomposa et dans un élan de colère me gifla. Je ripostai et lui enfonça mon poing dans le ventre.

- Alors, Malefoy on est trop sensible ? Tu devrais évité de fouiller ma tête tu vois... tu te montrais sympa avec moi mais maintenant tu sais que je suis une sang de bourbe et la vue de ces images t'ont poussé à me frapper, j'apprécie tant de courage, frapper une femme et de surcroît quelqu'un que tu penses inférieur à toi, que tu juges même pas bon de toucher, tu a fait une entorse à tes règles pour moi. Dois-je me montrer flatter ?

- Arrête tes conneries j'y crois pas à la différence des sangs.

- Olala, c'est pas beau de mentir, je t'ai entendu insulté une pauvre première année avec tes abrutis de serpentards.

- Je n'y crois pas mais j'assume pas de ne pas y croire et je le cache aux autres.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu te donnes autant de mal à cacher ta personnalité...

Et je repartis calmement vers la bibliothèque lançant un sort essuie-tout au passage pour ne pas énerver Madame Pince, en mettant de la farine partout mais aussi parce que c'est pas top agréable. J'entrai et me mis sur la tale du fond en attrapant au vol mon livre préféré L'histoire de Poudlard.

Malheureusement, cet idiot me suivit, il faudra que je découvre pourquoi il s'acharne autant sur moi.

…............................................................................................................................................................

**POV Drago**

Comment vais-je rattraper le coup ? Non, seulement je l'ai frappé mais en plus elle est au courant de ma façon de pensée. Quoiqu'il en soit je la suivis dans la bibliothèque, histoire de ne pas avoir perdu ma journée. Elle s'installa en lisant tranquillement L'histoire de Poudlard, comme si la petite scène d'avant n'avait jamais existé. Je le concentrai pour lire ces pensées et je vis chaque détail de la vie de ce bon vieux château m'assaillir l'esprit. Je me refermai aussitôt interrompant le flux. Je m'assoyais à la chaise en face d'elle.

- Ecoute Granger, j'aurais jamais dû te gifler et je suis désolé mais j'attends tes excuses en retour parce que c'est aussi de ta faute tu n'avais pas à me montrer ces images.

- Ok je m'excuse.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Sérieux ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

- C'était trop beau, et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves et que j'en ai rien à faire de ta petite vie.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi agressive ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi dégoutée de la vie ? N'as-tu jamais pensé à essayer de trouver un peu de bonheur dans ta vie ?

- C'est toi qui me parles de bonheur ? Ton père t'a dressé comme un fidèle toutou à son maître tu n'es libre d'aucun de tes mouvements et ta future profession est d'être mangemort parce que tu es trop lâche et faible pour te dresser contre le crétin même plus humain qu'est le supérieur de ton père. Et puis qui te dit que je suis malheureuse ?

- Je te retourne la question ! Tu te permets de me juger et de tirer des conclusions hâtives mais qui te dit que je ne fais pas ça par choix plutôt que par peur ? Et réponds moi pourquoi tu es aussi agressive et dégoutée de la vie ?

- Ma vision de la vie et mes états d'esprits ne te regardent pas. Tu dis que tu n'es pas contraint d'être mangemort mais tu affirmes aussi ne pas être anti-moldu sauf que tu n'assumes pas pleinement auprès des autres tes choix. Alors soit tu mens pour ta liberté avec ton père soit tu me mens à propos des moldus, parce que vouloir être mangemort et contraire à ta pseudo croyance.

J'avoue qu'elle marque un point. Mais je suis bien décidée à lui tenir tête.

- Non mais regarde toi tu as eu tout, tout cuit dans le bec moi j'ai eu le droit à des tortures par le Lord pour ma future vie, j'ai tout supporter et toi tu arrives en me disant que je suis un lâche et trouillard mais figure toi que tu ne sais pas ce que sont mes plans pour l'avenir, t'ignores tout de moi !

- Parce que toi tu me connais peut-être ? Tu oses dire que j'ai eu tout mais toi, tu es issu d'une grande famille de bourge tu es l'héritier d'une grande lignée tu n'a pas connu les horreurs que j'ai connu ! Tu as vécu avec une famille et même si elle ne t'aimait pas tu en as eu une au moins.

Elle me hurlais dessus à présent debout devant moi, et on se fit jeter de la bibliothèque. Je voyais qu'elle fulminait et qu'elle faisait un effort pour se contenir et finalement elle me jeta un regard noir et meurtrier pour partir dans le couloir d'à côté, seulement je n'en avais pas fini avec elle.

- Bah vas-y explique moi fais toi clairement comprendre afin que je reste pas dans le flou complet, on a tous une famille Granger tous et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle.

- Tu sais quoi je te dis merde Malefoy !

Et c'est sur ces agréables paroles qu'elle partit me laissant en plan au milieu de ce couloir.

…............................................................................................................................................................

**POV Hermione**

J'ai lâchement fui moi qui lui reprochait ça, d'être lâche, ce fut la seconde grosse erreur de ma journée. La matinée était à peine entamée et je collectionnais déjà les conneries, je me demandai tristement quelle serait les prochaines réjouissances...

J'allais en cours tel un fantôme me faisant encore plus discrète que d'habitude, je sentais ma carapace, mon armure que j'avais mis tant de temps à façonner se fissurer et quand il y a une fissure il y aura un passage au final. Et ça je le refuse catégoriquement, personne ne sais ce qui fait ce que je suis actuellement et c'est pas aujourd'hui et parce qu'il s'est mis en tête d'être psychologue que ça commencera. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, c'était la seule solution, je ne veux pas qu'il découvre mes secrets, je ne veux pas qu'il les clame haut et fort, je ne veux pas être son jouet, je veux qu'il me laisse en paix pour combler ce minuscule trou qu'il a fait.

Ce qu'il avait dit sur la famille rejaillit de ma mémoire, je me concentrai essayant d'oublier ses mots et me lançait comme jamais dans mes travaux de cours, je suivis même les instructions de Rogue à la lettre, il me regarda comme si j'étais folle avant de lâcher un miséreux « Deux points de plus pour Gryffondor » Décidément, y a pas que moi qui tourne plus rond dans cette école.

J'ai fui tout le reste de la journée Malefoy partout où je le croisais je partais, empruntant comme jamais tout les passages secrets que je connaissais. Malheureusement, la journée étant pourrie jusqu'au bout, mon dernier cours fut défense contre les forces du mal et Slughorn avait énormément apprécié notre combat de la séance précédente, du coup il décida de nous mettre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

On s'avança tout les deux au centre de la pièce, la tension était palpable, je me sentais petite et fragile devant la colère que je lisais sur son visage, colère qui aurait dû m'envahir mais elle ne vint pas. Je respirai, tentant de me calmer et ses mots jetés sans arrière pensée me revinrent en pleine face « tu as eu tout, tout cuit dans le bec » et « on a tous une famille Granger tous et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. » Ils me martelaient la tête sans cesse et soudain je craquais devant lui, devant eux, devant tout le monde, je m'effondrai, tombant à genoux et me roulant en boule sur moi-même en proie à une crise. Les élèves me regardèrent intrigués, et j'éclatai en sanglot pleurant comme je n'avais pleuré depuis longtemps.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre XD j'ai été carrément lente à le sortir désolé mais je trouvais pas l'inspiration et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir donc voilà un chapitre que je trouve tout beau et qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Je sais que ça bouge pas trop pour le moment mais ça arrivera promis !!! Bisous à tous : ceux qui me review, ceux qui ont le courage de lire ceux qui me mettent en alerte ( je sais même pas si il y en a XD) bref bisous et plein d'amour à tous !!!

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer**

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, les larmes ruisselaient et peu m'importait ce qu'en pensait les gens autour de moi, je pleurais. Le professeur Slughorn, gêné, ne savait plus quoi faire il était visiblement pris de cours, tandis que moi je me roulais essayant de me faire le plus petite possible.

- Mr Malefoy vous allez faire sortir votre camarade et tentez de la calmer.

- Non ne m'approchez pas ! Je me relevai d'un coup les larmes coulaient toujours le long de mes joues mais j'étais déterminée à ce que personne ne m'approche j'étais dans une sorte d'état second.

- Je m'en occupe Mr.

Je devins complètement hystérique, il me saisit froidement par les bras en me traînant dans le couloir, je me débattais dans tout les sens comme une furie, je hurlai et proférai des menaces à tue tête, ma baguette s'agitait dans tout les sens produisant des ravages dans la classe, des yeux de crapaud s'agitèrent dans tout les sens, les livres mordaient les élèves jusqu'à ce que Malefoy m'arrache ma baguette des mains. Les images défilaient dans ma tête, j'essayais de me contrôler, je ne voulais pas repenser à tout ça je ne veux pas je n le supporterai pas pas maintenant pas devant lui qui complote contre moi je ne veux pas !

- JE NE VEUX PAS !! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE SORS DE MA TÊTE LAISSE MOI VIVRE TRANQUILLEMENT !

Je me débattais furieusement, frappant dans tout les sens, Malefoy se colla à moi m'emprisonnant les poignets et me chuchota ces mots à l'oreille :

- Calme toi ou je te calmerai, personne ne te veux de mal…

…............................................................................................................................................................

J'étais tout simplement stupéfait, la fille si froide et si dur que je connaissais venait de s'effondrer sous mes yeux d'un coup comme ça ! Et elle pétait complètement le fond de son chaudron, je voyais des images qui se bousculaient dans ma tête je la voyais elle toujours aussi gothique hurlant, puis je voyais une petite fille terrorisée dans une pièce sombre avec d'autres enfants mais surtout je voyais cette hache qui tombait inlassablement éclaboussant l'image de sang. Je me forçais à sortir de ces images, et je l'empoignais pour la diriger vers le couloir mais elle se débattait comme une forcenée, elle hurlait me frappant de ses minuscules poings. Je l'emprisonnais de mes bras me collant contre elle, et lui murmurai des paroles que je voulais apaisantes, elle ne se calma pas pour autant et continua à hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le noir qu'elle voulait pas voir tout ce sang.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Ma tête se remplissait de ces images que j'avais refoulé si longtemps au fin fond de mon esprit, j'étais toujours dans un état de nervosité extrême, j'étais prise de convulsion et n'arrivait pas à me contrôler jusqu'à ce que …

- Aguamenti !

L'eau jaillit et m'aspergea totalement, j'étais trempée comme une soupe, ma panique et ma peur se transformèrent en une colère noire.

- Espèce de taré ! La douceur tu connais pas ! Sale … banane !

Ce fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, une banane le pire c'est qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est !

- Bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'est une banane, je n'en doute pas une seconde que tu le penses mais vois-tu au moins tu n'es plus dans cette crise complètement hystérique.

Je me murais dans mon silence une fois de plus, je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir de tout ce merdier, j'avais craqué devant lui, lui qui avait demandé à Parkinson de m'attaquer, à cette pensée ma colère redoubla …

- Tout est parti en free-style par ta faute je te rappelle !

- Ma faute ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi le free-style ?

- Je connais pas l'équivalent sorcier alors démerde toi mon gars, si tu n'avais pas demandez à ta chienne de petite copine de m'attaquer je n'aurais pas disjoncté !

Je vis son petit minois pâlir puis devenir rouge et redevenir blanc.

- Je lui ai pas demandé de t'attaquer mais de te faire un petit peur, ton impertinence et ton insolence m'avaient sérieusement énervé !

À cet instant je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ces pensées pour savoir s'il disait la vérité.

- Et toi quelqu'un te défie tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre de l'attaquer belle philosophie !

- Tu es très mal placée pour me dire ça vu le comportement plus que violent que tu as ! Tu as encore voulu me bousiller la tête pendant ta crise de démence ?

Je sentis mes muscles se tendre les un après les autres, je le regardais avec un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas en moi et que je ne savais pas qu'il existait en moi. La compassion la pitié le remord ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentirais ça pour ce demi homme même pas sortis des jupons de sa mère.

- On peut rentrer dans la classe je suis calmée maintenant !

- Explique moi ! J'ai vu des images horribles, toi en train de hurler, une petite fille se terrant dans le noir avec d'autres enfants et une hache qui s'abat sur quelque chose faisant gicler du sang. Pourquoi a-tu exprimé le besoin de mettre ça dans ta tête !

- Tu crois que j'exprime le besoin d'avoir ça dans ma tête ? Tu crois que je suis gothique et tarée à ce point ! Me faire des films sanglant à ce point ! Tu es vraiment l'être avec le moins de coeur que j'ai jamais rencontré, je m'arrêtais les images se bousculèrent à nouveau dans ma tête, je la tenais à deux mains, non il faut que cela cesse je ne veux plus y penser ! Non, Malefoy en fait tu es le deuxième.

- J'y connais rien moi dans l'esprit gothique ! Je peux pas deviner !

- Renseigne toi avant de balancer des conneries pareilles !

Sur ce, je détournais les talons et rentrais à nouveau dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde me regardaient avec curiosité, le célèbre duo de Gryffondor, le roux et le brun respectivement appelés Weasley et Potter s'approchèrent de moi sans doute pour s'enquérir de ma santé.

- Euh miss tu vas mieux ? Me questionna le roux.

- Merci ça va un peu mieux, murmurais-je par pur politesse, professeur je peux assister au cours mais je ne pense pas possible de participer.

- Je comprends tout à fait, miss.

Je m'assis dans un coin de la pièce et attendit, je tentais de me calmer, j'étais sereine d'apparence mais dans mon for-intérieur la tempête faisait rage balayant sur son passage toute ces murailles que j'avais eu tant de mal à édifié, j'avais essayé de me reconstruire et voilà ce que ma reconstruction à donner, et il a tout détruit tout saccagé en une phrase « on a tous une famille Granger tous et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. ». Mon mur que je pensais tout juste égratigné avait toujours été en fait un château de cartes, Malefoy avait été la petite brise qui avait précipité sa chute. Je me relevais à la fin du cours et tentais de suivre du mieux que je pouvais les cours mais mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs, je repensais à mes parents ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années. Mon père je n'en n'ai presque aucun souvenir, si ce n'est que ceux d'une gosse de quatre ans, une barbe naissante qui piquait et une douceur extrême dans la voix. Je me suis souvent demandé si c'était de ma faute s'il était mort, étais-je pas assez importante pour qu'il m'abandonne ainsi, ne m'aimait-il pas un peu mais surtout qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de rester avec ma mère ? Parlons en d'elle, j'ai vraiment essayé de lui pardonner elle a fait tout le nécessaire pour être clean mais elle replongeait à chaque fois. Je m'interdis de penser à toutes mes années foyer, une autre crise ne m'aidera pas dans la journée. Soudain, un sentiment d'étouffement m'oppressa la poitrine des sueurs froides me prirent, j'avais deux heures sans cours, je pris un des passages du château pour rejoindre ma pièce préférée: la bibliothèque.

Madame Pince me regarda d'un air sévère, je crois qu'elle n'a pas digéré ma dispute avec Malefoy, je n'en reviens pas que je me sois faite exclure de la bibliothèque moi la fan inconditionnelle de ces livres. J'y passais une heure lisant attentivement chacun des livres, notant et gribouillant sur mes parchemins. Je repartis enfin après avoir, fini pour la vingtième fois L'histoire de Poudlard, à ma sortie je vis l'horrible blondinet irritant devant moi.

- Bonsoir Granger, alors pourrais-je avoir enfin mes explications ? J'ai étudié ta philosophe gothique apparemment tu fais partie de celle qui ne sont pas à fond dans le sang, je m'excuse de t'avoir dit ça, je veux que nous deux on reparte sur des bases saines.

- Je veux bien tout effacé mais on ne sera jamais amis parce que je ne veux pas de toi auprès de moi et que tu es incapable d'avoir des amis.

- Tu verras ça va venir petit à petit mes explications ?

- Si tu crois qu'en plus je vais te le dire !

Et je partis de nouveau me dirigeant vers la salle sur demande pour enfin retrouvé mon havre de paix mon utopie.

…............................................................................................................................................................

J'ai compris plusieurs choses sur Granger: 1) pour la mettre dans mon lit je dois comprendre les images que j'ai vu.

je dois avoir sa confiance donc devenir son ami

et surtout sortir officiellement avec pour lui montrer que je l'aime d'un amour sincère.

Ça va pas être évident, j'en suis sur, mais il faut que je la voie à nouveau craqué et profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui extorquer la vérité. En attendant, j'ai entendu ce qu'elle disait sur la salle sur demande, je pense que je vais lui rendre une petite visite cette nuit. Voir ce qu'est son havre de paix, j'attendis sagement la nuit, en réfléchissant à comment je pourrais discuter calmement avec elle. J'attendis une heure du matin, puis je partis enfin pour me retrouver devant ce mur vierge, je le regardais pensant et répétant dans ma tête « je veux aller dans la chambre de Hermione Granger » la porte apparut devant moi, noire avec une main de dessus et juste en dessous une croix gothique, mon dieu ça commençait bien.

J'ouvris la porte lentement et le plus discrètement possible, je passais la tête par le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre le cadran et la porte, je regardais à droite puis à gauche, et je la vis immobile et pâle, sa vue me fit comme une décharge électrique dans le corps, cette fille me rendait fou. J'entrais un peu plus et fermais la porte toujours en douceur ( et oui je sais en faire preuve parfois ), cette action ne dura que dix secondes, ma chute nez contre le tapis dura moins. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, on m'avait agrippé, jeté à terre et mis à califourchon sur mon dos, tout ça sans que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir. J'essayais de tourner la tête dans un sens comme dans l'autre pour voir l'origine de ma chute mais ma position inconfortable ne me le permettais pas.

- Que fais tu ici ? J'entendais cette voix froide et dure comme la pierre venant d'au dessus de moi.

- Je contemple ton beau tapis ça se voit pas ?

- …

Ouh le peu d'humour qu'elle avait elle l'a perdu en cours de route.

- Hum blague à part je suis venue te parler, en ami sans aucune arrière pensée ! ( ça c'est se qu'elle croit )

- D'accord relève toi que veux tu savoir, sur ces mots elle se releva me laissant libre de mes mouvements.

- Je veux connaître le mystère que tu es.

- Si tu me connais je ne serais plus un mystère.

J'admirais sa tenue, elle ne portait qu'une chemise de dentelle qui épousait parfaitement son corps et lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée d'être ainsi vêtue devant moi. Mon regard se détacha d'elle et se porta sur la pièce qui m'entourait, un mur rouge sombre ornée de différents bibelots dont je ne savais ni le nom ni la signification.

- Je n'aime pas les mystères, en fait je les aime quand je m'aperçois de leur existence et quand ils sont résolus.

- Quel dommage tu es condamné à m'aimer que le temps où tu m'as découverte. Elle toupina quelques instants dans la pièce pour se poser enfin sur son lit.

Je décidais de jouer la carte séduction, carte dangereuse avec elle. J'approchais d'elle et m'assis à côté sur son lit, pencha ma tête vers elle lentement, presque sensuellement, et enfin mis mes lèvres à un millimètre de son oreille.

- Les mystères m'attirent inlassablement à eux tant qu'ils ne sont pas résolus. Je la vis rosir légèrement puis se reprendre, par merlin n'importe quelles filles se seraient déjà évanouies !

- É É Éloigne toi de moi, bégaya-t-elle.

Apparemment, elle ne s'est pas aussi bien reprise que je le pensais, commençais-je enfin à la déstabiliser ?

…............................................................................................................................................................

Il était beaucoup trop près de moi, je pouvais sentir son haleine contre ma peau, je commençais à perdre mes moyens aussi bien physiques que mentaux, pourquoi mon corps se liquéfiait il ainsi quand il s'est approché de moi ? Voilà maintenant que je bégayais il faut qu'il sorte sinon je ne sais pas mais je finirais mal je le sens !

- Parle moi de toi, Hermione, puis je t'appeler par ton prénom, tu peux m'appeler Drago en tout cas.

- Si ça te fait plaisir **Malefoy**, que veux tu savoir ? Ma vie n'est pas passionnante mon père est mort et je ne connais pas ma mère.

Je sais il n'est pas méchant il est même trop gentil et je lui mens, mais je ne veux pas lui parler de ça, l'horreur de ma mère junkie.

- Donc tu as été en fumier non ?

- On dit en foyer mais oui c'est ça baladée de famille en famille.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire tout ça, à peine les mots eurent franchis mes lèvres que tout ces souvenirs horribles, et trop souvent ressortit ces derniers temps, m'assaillirent. Je me blottis la tête contre mes genoux, murmurant des phrases inintelligibles les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

…............................................................................................................................................................

D'un coup après m'avoir parlé des foyers elle se replia sur elle même ramenant ses jambes contre elle elle parlais vite, murmurait des choses n'ayant aucun sens et elle se remit à pleurer je ne savais plus quoi faire j'étais perdu, et le pire vint quand elle releva la tête. Elle murmurais à présent qu'elle n'y arriverais pas qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide mais qu'elle était tellement seule. Qu'elle voulait être seule, elle tournait dans la pièce angoissée et perdue quand je me levais à mon tour ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi et j'y vis plusieurs sentiments se mêler dedans de la peur et une infinie tristesse sans fin. Elle s'avança vers moi, je reculais instinctivement d'un pas, son caractère était tellement imprévisible ! Ses yeux se remplirent davantage de larmes et elle dit tout bas d'une voix suppliante :

- Aide moi.

Je m'approchais et la serra dans mes bras comme je n'ai jamais fait avec personne.

Je pensais que finalement mes parents avaient tort les Malefoy peuvent avoir un coeur.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Voilà e tout nouveau chapitre désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le publier mais j'étais en vacances et je n'avais pas internet là bas donc voilà bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews. _

_P.S: Je vous aime tous fort et n'oubliez pas de cliquez sur le bouton review this story/chapter_

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer.**

Quelle ironie du sort l'homme que je détestais était dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, et surtout j'étais dans ses bras, il me consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait me poussant à lui parler de tout.

Malgré mon appel à l'aide je ne pouvais pas les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge il refusait de la franchir. À force d'avoir pleurer toute la journée, je m'endormis dans ses bras, qui curieusement me faisait ressentir un sentiment de sécurité je me surpris même à penser avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée que je pourrais aimer y passer plus de temps.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, où était passé la fille sure d'elle qui ne se laissait pas approcher, que m'avait-il fait au cours de ces derniers jours pour me changer à ce point ?

À mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit, habillée, seule, démaquillée, avec une légère couverture sur moi et avec un mot sur ma table de chevet.

Je le regardai comme s'il recelait tout les secrets du monde, des réponses ou davantage de questions, je détournai le regard de ce simple bout de papier qui faisait accéléré mon rythme cardiaque. Je me levais et ouvris mon armoire, je la regardais sans grande conviction, puis finalement j'optais pour ma tenue préférée, un corset noir avec une jupe noire au bout de dentelle et des Doc Martens version botte personnalisée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me paraissait important de la mettre aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais pas mise depuis … les vacances rejoignant la première et deuxième année, terribles vacances.

Je préparais mon sac en fourrant mes affaires de cours, mes yeux se posèrent sur la lettre à nouveau, je décidais d'un coup de l'ouvrir et de la lire.

_Hermione, _

_Je n'ai pas compris en quoi tu avais besoin de mon aide toi qui paraît si forte, mais sache que je suis là pour te l'apporter. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop froid et que je t'ai pas réveillée sache tout de fois que tu es très joli démaquillée et endormie. Si tes vêtements étaient blancs j'aurais pu croire voir un ange. J'attends ta visite ce soir dans la salle de bain des préfets pour te parler et t'apaiser car je compte bien te délivré de ce lourd poids qui te pèse. Pour y entrer chatouille la poire qui est dans le tableau. Tu dois te dire que je délire complètement, c'est ce que je me dis aussi._

_Amicalement, Drago Malefoy_

…............................................................................................................................................................

C'est bien la première fois que moi Drago Malefoy, tombeur de ces dames, passe une nuit dans le lit d'une fille sans qu'on soit nus, que je me justifie, que je sois attentionné, que j'aille eu soudain envie d'envoyer boulet mes principes et ceux de ma famille mais surtout que je laisse une autre opportunité à une fille de me voir une seconde fois après un premier entretien !

Pendant que je songeais à tout ceci allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune de ma maison, Blaise s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face.

- Alors Drago ta tâche avance-t-elle ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes déjà à la moité de l'année ?

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je crois même qu'à cet instant j'avais oublié le pari, cette fille m'accaparait toute mon intention elle était entourée de sa carapace, je l'avais apparemment faite volée en éclat mais maintenant c'était d'épais mystère qui la mettait encore loin de moi.

- Hmmm, c'est pas grave Blaise, je préfère prendre mon temps et ne pas trop la brusquer elle a vécu des choses dures je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir.

Voilà ce que je lui avais répondu machinalement sans y penser, j'entendis son rire éclaté autour de moi me faisant reprendre pied sur la réalité.

- Quoi Blaise ?

- Drago dis moi tu as bien l'attention de l'abandonner après avoir couché avec elle comme tu fais toujours avec toutes tes conquêtes ? Rassure moi parce que là je pourrais croire que quelques sentiments amoureux voient le jour pour cette fille sang de bourbe de surcroît.

- Bien sur que je veux l'abandonner ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Je fais juste ça pour que la chute n'en sois que plus dur.

- Une fois de plus tu es horrible Dray ! Je t'ai demandé de coucher avec elle pas de la mettre six pieds sous terre mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux.

Après cette discussion je savais une chose, j'ai menti, j'ai trahi sa confiance et surtout je n'en étais nullement gêné, quoique un peu quand même.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Ce mot m'avait laissé un sentiment étrange en moi, quelques chose que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis une éternité, la confiance, elle s'immisçait en moi tout doucement, il était depuis longtemps la première à être honnête avec moi. Je ne ressentais pas de mensonge et de complots dans sa voix quand il me parlait.

Je repensais aussi aux réactions étranges que j'avais eu avec lui hier soir, c'était la première fois que mon corps réagissait ainsi il fallait que j'identifie ça tout de suite avant que ça ne s'aggrave.

Je regardais l'heure à ma montre, mince il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas être absente au cours de Mr Tas de Graisse, triste, je vais passer deux heures dans cette classe, moi qui ne voulait pas avoir une confrontation avec Malefoy tout de suite c'était raté. Je me mis en route, l'idée des deux heures qui m'attendaient m'avait mis les nerfs en pelotes, ce fut pas de chance pour cet abruti de Geoffroy et ses potes sur qui je tombais à la sortie de la salle sur demande.

- Regardez qui voilà, la princesse gothique en personne. Si tôt le matin devant la salle sur demande et qui en sort en plus. Mais dis moi ta tenue est bien plus joli que d'habitude, ça me donne des envies si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ces potes ricanèrent bêtement, je crois qu'ils savent faire que ça, on a dut raconter une bonne blague au mec là haut quand il les a crées ces abrutis là ces pas possibles autrement.

- Je préfère qu'on m'impose le baiser du détraqueur plutôt que de voir ne serais-ce qu'une approche de tes mains vers moi.

Je le regardais froidement, Geoffroy avait une certaine popularité avec les filles pour ma part il me donnait envie de dégobiller. Ses copains se turent, mes paroles avaient fait perdre à leur chef ses couleurs. Il s'approcha de moi d'une manière qu'il voulait dangereuse, ces toutous ont dû comprendre quelques choses qui m'avaient échappée car ils avancèrent eux aussi, bientôt je me retrouvais encerclée et deux gorilles s'avancèrent en tentant de m'immobiliser. Et je compris, il voulait passer du bon temps hein, comme _**lui**_ et je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je me retournais et en stupéfixiais un le deuxième hésita et reculais. Mais j'avais commis une erreur, j'avais tourné le dos à Geoffroy, ses mains m'agrippèrent les épaules et me plaquèrent contre le mur, il se colla contre moi

et je pouvais sentir son haleine fétide, ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches je réagis aussitôt je pointais ma baguette sous son menton arrogant il sortis aussitôt la sienne à son tour mais je le désarmais avant, je le tenais à distance.

- Je te jure que si jamais tu refais un coup de ce genre je te tue !

- Tu ne me tuerais pas de sang froid tout de même !

- Détrompe toi je l'ai déjà fait une fois je le referais si je le trouve nécessaire.

Il pâlit, je lui assenais le coup de poing le plus fort que j'ai jamais mis à quelqu'un, j'entendis son nez émettre un craquement satisfaisant et je partis en lui laissant digérer cette information, véridique. J'allais au pas de course dans les couloirs, cet idiot m'a mis définitivement en retard Rogue va beaucoup apprécier d'avoir quelque chose à me redire. Je frappais à la porte et quand il ouvrit la porte un sourire mesquin s'installa sur son visage.

- Miss Granger, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite 15 minutes après le début du cours.

- Une soudaine envie de voir mon professeur préféré peut-être ou alors de ne pas d'avoir d'ennuis auprès du directeur pour avoir sécher ? J'hésite mais je crois que je penche plus pour le directeur.

- Quel dommage Gryffondor vient de perdre 15 points pour votre impertinence et votre retard maintenant installez vous à côté de Mr. Malefoy avant que je ne décide de vous mettre une retenue.

- Serais-ce trop abusez de ma chance de m'assoir ailleurs ?

- Oui beaucoup trop ! J'entendais ces dents grincées d'exaspération.

Je m'assis mollement sur la chaise en tentant de ne pas dévier le regard vers mon partenaire de potion, et implorais tout les dieux existant qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole du cours, mais apparemment les dieux étaient capricieux avec moi.

- Salut Hermione alors bien dormi ? Étais-je confortable ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, j'avais dormi sur lui, combien de temps comment pourquoi il n'était pas parti plutôt ?

- Comment ça ? Explique toi.

- Quand tu t'es endormie dans les bras je n'ai pas eu le courage de te pousser pour te mettre sur le lit du coup je me suis allongé toi sur moi, ça t'a plu tu t'es nichée encore plus sur moi.

Je sentis mes joues qui devenaient aussi rouge que l'emblème des Gryffondor, je n'en revenais pas, j'avais plus confiance en lui que je ne le pensais.

- Je suis désolée tu aurais dû me repousser.

- Tu rigoles j'avais l'impression que tu n'as jamais dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps.

- Tiens tiens mais c'est que vous vous entendez plutôt bien maintenant, au travail.

J'allais m'y mettre quand on frappa à la porte, on leva tous la tête dans un belle ensemble pour voir arriver, Geoffroy le nez en vrac et du sang séché sur le menton entré dans la classe. Bien sur étant à serpentard, il n'eut pas de point en moins. Je le voyais ses yeux remplis de haine me regardaient mais ils étaient aussi teintés de peur une peur plus grande qu'il ne le pensait lui même.

- Je suppose que, vu le regard qu'il te lance, tu es à l'origine de ce qui est arrivé à son nez.

- Tu supposes bien.

Je ne lui adressais pas la paroles du reste du cours, on devait préparé du veritasérum et j'étais déterminé pour une fois à la réussir. Aussi le cours se déroula très vite, et dès que la sonnerie retentit je mis précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac pour repartir. Le reste passa très vite j'étais aussi attentive que possible au cours pour me vider la tête et ne pas penser à l'entretien avec qui j'aurais avec lui ce soir. Et je me préparais surtout psychologiquement à tout lui raconter, dans les moindres détails.

Le soir arriva je sortis de la salle commune des Gryffondor ( pour une fois que j'y étais ), et descendis les escaliers rapidement j'arrivais enfin devant la maudite poire, timidement je passais mon doigt dessus, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais elle se tortilla et se mit à rire. Il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard qu'on pouvait voir des trucs pareils.

J'entrais et espérais, vu qu'il n'avait pas fixé d'heure, voir la salle vide. Malheureusement ou heureusement il était là, en le voyant je sentis mon coeur battre plus fort que d'habitude.

- Alors tu es venu, vu ton comportement d'aujourd'hui j'ai eu des doutes.

- Après la scène d'hier je te devais bien ça.

- Tu es sur de vouloir ?

- Je suis sure.

- Alors je t'écoute …

- Tu peux toujours lire dans les pensées ?

- Oui.

- Alors regarde.

_**12 ans plus tôt ( Nda: Je raconte ce que vois Drago ses pensées )**_

_Je voyais devant moi, Hermione haute comme trois pommes toute mimi et adorable, le visage remplit de larmes, qui regardait sa mère visiblement défoncée._

_- Maman, il est où Papa ? Je veux le voir snif._

_Sa mère la regarda et rit d'un rire sans fin à vous glacer le sang. _

_- Mione ma chérie, ton papa est parti au paradis, il nous a abandonné …_

_Elle repartit à nouveau dans son rire devant sa fille qui pleurait comprenant enfin que son père ne reviendrait pas qu'il est mort. _

_- Mais maman pourquoi tu ris ? Il nous a pas abandonné hein maman il voulait pas partir parce qu'il m'aimait mon papa ?_

_Sa petite bouille espérait beaucoup de la réponse de sa mère._

_- Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions c'est le résultat qui compte maintenant c'est avec moi que tu seras donc arrête de me parler de ce bon à rien !_

_- Mais …_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus, sa mère la gifla laissant apparaître une nette marque sur la joue de sa fille. Elle la saisit par le poignet, et l'amena à son niveau. _

_- Ne me contredit pas, tu te tais et va dans ta chambre c'est compris._

_- Tu me fais mal maman !_

_Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa mère lui redonna des coups emportée par la colère ne se contrôlant plus. La drogue la contrôlait. _

_- Au moins tu pleureras pour quelque chose !_

_Hermione monta dans sa chambre en retenant des sanglots. _

_**Quelques mois après ce jour.**_

_-Madame Granger, vous êtes accusée de battre votre fille et de consommer des produits illicites, les jurés ont donc décidé ainsi que moi même de vous retirez sa garde et de la placer en foyer. L'audience est levée. _

_- Maman non ! Ne me quitte pas je ne veux pas que tu partes comme papa reviens maman. _

_- Je pars pas comme papa Mione je t'abandonne lui est mort._

_Elle s'effondra en pleure au milieu du tribunal. _

_**Une semaine après. **_

_Un couple était devant une maison, souriant, Hermione les regardais inquiète. Une femme s'occupant sans doute des services sociaux lui tenait la main. _

_- Tu vois Hermione, ce sont les personnes qui vont s'occuper de toi Mr et Mme Hortley, ils vont être ta nouvelle famille maintenant._

_- Oui madame, mais je verrais ma maman ?_

_- Je ne pense pas Hermione …_

_**5 ans après.**_

_Il faisait sombre et je ne voyais pas grand chose, j'entendais quelqu'un gémir et sangloter dans un coin encore plus sombre, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière éclaira la pièce, dans un angle je pus voir Hermione et une autre petite fille serrées l'une contre l'autre, un homme descendit je reconnus Mr Hortley._

_- Hermione monte tout de suite là-haut et attends moi dans la cabane du jardin._

_Ses sanglots s'accélèrent, elle se terra encore plus dans son coin espérant sans doute disparaître d'un coup mais à neuf ans les pouvoirs ne sont pas souvent développés. Il descendit et la tira par le bras._

_- Bon, je vois que je vais devoir t'y amener moi-même._

_Il la prit par le col et l'emmena dans la sordide cabane. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de terreur, elle se débattit et lui asséna un coup dans le ventre, il la lâcha tandis qu'elle essaya de s'enfuir mais elle trébucha. Hortley s'avança et et détacha d'un mouvement sec sa ceinture en déboutonnant son pantalon d'un même geste. _

_- Non Mr Hortley pas encore s'il vous plaît._

_- Tais toi !_

_Il lui mit la main devant la bouche en la maintenant son sexe collé contre Hermione qui paniquait encore plus. Hermione vu la hache derrière lui et elle pensa très fort à quel point elle voulait qu'elle s'écrase contre elle pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. La hache, comme par magie, s'envola et se projeta vers elle. À ce moment, il se redressa et la hache se ficha dans son dos. Le sang gicla et aspergea Hermione.._

_- Heuk hum. Tu m'as tué._

_Elle hurla et courut, en sang dans la ville._

_**Fin de la première année à Poudlard vacances scolaire.**_

_C'était Hermione, habillée comme aujourd'hui, elle avançait dans la rue l'air toujours aussi triste. Soudain, une furie surgit et lui sauta au cou. _

_- Je vais te tuer ! Comme tu as tué mon mari !_

_- C'était un accident !_

_- Et ça sera par accident que tu mourras._

_Elle la plaqua par terre et commença à l'étrangler, Hermione suffoquait elle pris sa baguette et murmura le sort de stupéfixion. Il l'envoya valser sur le poteau électrique le plus proche, sa nuque le heurta et un craquement sonore se fit entendre. _

_Je la regardais horrifiée et hurla dans la nuit au milieu de la rue._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis telle que je suis, je porte ma peine.

- Je comprends Hermione mais tu sais tout le monde n'est pas comme lui.

- Je sais mais je peux pas dès que quelqu'un veut m'approcher je ne peux pas …

- Moi je peux Hermione.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'apprêtais à le repousser mais mon cops réagit plus vite que ma pensée, je me laissais faire.

Quand il s'écarta de moi, j'éclatais de rire pour la première fois depuis mes cinq ans.

- J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

- Non c'est juste que tu as mon rouge à lèvre noir sur les tiennes.

On rit ensemble mais dans ma tête s'était la panique. Qu'avais-je fait comment tout allait se dérouler à présent ?

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

_Et voilà que de révélations ^^ j'espère que vous aurez toujours envie de lire après ça. Bisous à tous et encore merci de me lire. Mon seul salaire est la review s'il vous plaît payez moi c'est gratuit pour vous ^^_

_**Misa-or-Pigloo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer.**

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Elodu92 : tu verras que certaines phrases du chapitre précédent étaient faite exprès pour donner cette impression de gentillesse, il y a anguille sous roche =D merci encore de tes reviews bisous.**

**Kriistal**** : eh oui c'est ça avec moi toujours de l'humour même quand c'est pas drôle XD en fait je savais pas quoi mettre pour le bruit donc voilà ce que j'ai mis en désespoir ^^'**

**AmE-RomantiK**** : Tu verras bien ^^ je le confirmerai ou le démentirai au dernier moment ^^**

**Laure**** : Merci d'avoir eu le courage de me lire, je n'ai pas fait de description physique car pour moi c'est la même Hermione physiquement elle est juste maquillée et parée comme une gothique ^^ je suis vraiment désolé de faire des fautes je me relis pourtant, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler que je corrige, figure toi que je compte la faire durer encore un peu de temps, pour moi elle n'est pas sur la fin =)**

**Solenn**** : Merci pour tout ces détails, j'ai corrigé, je tape parfois un peu vite et oublie la ponctuation ^^' oui je m'emmêle les pinceaux entre les narrations de temps à autres vraiment désolé ^^''**

**x3-Lilly-XD**** : Merci j'espère ne pas te décevoir sur ce chapitre =)**

**Lisa**** : Voici enfin la suite en espérant tous vous satisfaire ! =D**

Mon cerveau était visiblement déconnecté de mon corps, je voulais sortir de cette pièce, le quitter, je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux, je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi. Je ne tenais plus, je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je l'entendis se lever à son tour, je pressais le pas et finalement courus vers la porte.

- Hermione non attends !

Je refermais vite la porte derrière moi, je ne voulais surtout pas voir son visage à cet instant, mais seulement la porte était visiblement pas du même avis, la serrure très capricieuse refusait obstinément de se fermer, je levais la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, de l'incompréhension mêlé à de la tristesse, se fit tout ce que je pus voir avant que je m'enfuis. Je ne partis pas à la salle sur demande, il avait réussi à y rentrer une fois pourquoi pas deux, la salle commune des Gryffondor m'apparut comme l'endroit le plus sur et le plus accueillant. J'entrais en trombe dans la salle, en sueur. Mon entrée ne fut pas des plus discrètes et tout les regards des Gryffondors se tournèrent vers moi, les deux garçons de la dernière fois s'approchèrent de moi.

- Euh tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as le feu aux trousses.

- Non, tout va bien, j'étais juste un peu pressée, merci euh c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Ron Weasley, euh Hermione, ajouta-t-il timidement.

- Merci, … Ron.

Je partis dans le dortoir des filles et m'allongeais dans le lit qui m'avait été attribué il y a bien longtemps. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas piqué une crise comme d'habitude quand il s'est approché de moi pour m'embrasser, ce n'était pas normal, je ne suis plus normale de toute évidence. Ma vie part vraiment dans tout les sens. Mais qu'allais-je faire demain ? Je m'endormis sur ces pensées, fatiguée.

* * *

Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie comme ça ? Jamais je n'avais vu ça encore, j'ai l'habitude qu'on se jette sur moi pas qu'on me fuit comme la peste !! Blaise me tomba dessus à peine avais-je franchi la porte de notre salle commune.

- Alors où étais-tu ? En compagnie de ta chère et tendre ? Elle t'a jeté un sort peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça , oui j'étais effectivement avec elle mais elle ne m'a pas attaqué !

Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda de près soupçonneux.

- Quel est cette tâche noire sur tes lèvres alors ?

- La preuve que j'avance dans notre pari, je l'ai embrassée et voici la marque qu'il en reste, je te rappelle que son rouge à lèvre est noir mon cher.

- Alors là je suis stupéfait vraiment, mais elle s'est vraiment laissée faire ?

- Sur le coup oui mais elle s'est enfuie juste après qu'on ait ri ensemble.

- Alors ça c'est tordant ! Le fameux Drago Malefoy réputé comme étant le dieu du plaisir s'est fait jeter !

Il s'assit sur le canapé et s'esclaffa autant que possible, Merlin qu'il m'énervait. Agacé, je le quittais et monta immédiatement dans les chambres pour m'étaler de tout mon long sur mon lit. Cette fille me compliquait vraiment la tâche. Son visage endormi flotta un instant devant mes yeux, je secouais la tête faisant danser les mèches blondes rebelles qui pendait autour de mon visage. Elle commençait à avoir une emprise sur moi, cela doit être le contraire et je compte bien le faire, bientôt elle sera complètement sous ma coupe.

Le jour pointait à travers les rideaux, un rayon se posa sur mes yeux, je les ouvris avec peine et me retournais dans mon lit, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever.

- Debout Dray ! Hurla ce cher Blaise, s'il n'était pas mon meilleur ami je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps je vous l'assure.

- J'ai pas envie Blaise ! Je veux juste dormir.

- Ca me dérangerai pas plus que ça si on avait pas cours Dray !

- Quoi ! Mais on est quel jour ? il est quel heure ?

- Nous sommes mardi et il est 8h05, je te rappelle que les cours commencent à 8h10, je m'en vais donc de ce pas en métamorphose où il y aura les Gryffondor et donc ta dulcinée.

La tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller, je visualisais son sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il est vraiment horripilant quand il veut ! En soupirant je me levais et m'habillais en vitesse Mc Gonagall ne me ferait pas autant de faveur que Rogue. On se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de classe et percuta Hermione devant la porte de métamorphose, je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler mais un regard noir m'en dissuada. Blaise se retint de rire.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu t'es mis tout seule ce noir sur les lèvres, me glissa-t-il en s'installant à notre table.

- La ferme, articulai-je péniblement.

- Remarque pertinente Mr Malefoy, avez vous quelque chose d'autre à nous faire part ?

- Maintenant que vous en parlez il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais dire.

- Ah oui je vous écoute.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me mis au centre de la salle.

- Mes chers camarades de classe, j'ai deux ou trois choses à dire, Hermione Granger je tiens à te proclamer devant toute la classe pour te montrer ma bonne foi et ma sincérité que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Tu es si mystérieuse et intéressante que tout en toi m'attire.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la classe, je m'avança vers elle et l'empoignais par la taille en l'approchant de moi, je l'embrassais avec douceur au début puis j'essayais d'aller plus loin glissant ma langue furtivement au bord de ses lèvres, elles s'ouvrirent et je crus enfin obtenir son accord, seulement à peine entrer dans sa délicate bouche, que je sentis ses dents se refermer sur ma langue et sa main me repousser fermement.

- Sale *$#°& qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Dois-je vraiment te le dire ?

- Mr Malefoy après ses propos forts intéressants je vous donne l'ordre de vous asseoir à votre table et vous donne au passage une heure de retenue.

- Mais …

- Taisez-vous et obéissez immédiatement !

Je grommelais et m'assit enfin à ma place à côté de Hermione bien sur.

* * *

Je l'aurais étripé, faire ça devant toute la classe … je sentis mon sang se figer non faire ça tout court ! Complètement enragée, je ne lui adressais pas un seul coup d'œil du cours, je restais parfaitement concentrée sur l'objectif du cours, transformer la marguerite devant nous en n'importe quelle plante de notre choix du moment qu'elle était plus grosse. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi concentré que moi, je sentais les regards se tourner vers moi et Malefoy, je sentais que j'allais être le centre de Poudlard pendant un certain temps à cause de lui, une fois de plus.

Je fixais un moment cette stupide fleur et eus une idée, j'allais avoir une petite et douce vengeance, je me concentrais un moment visualisant la plante désirée, version personnalisée bien sur.

Je tournais dans les airs ma baguette faisant briller des étincelles en la pointant sur la pauvre fleur. L'effet fut immédiat, elle se tortilla en faisant des couinements étranges, les regards de tout le monde y comprit de Mc Gonagall se tournèrent vers moi, comme eux je regardai ma plante en espérant que l'effet personnel auquel j'avais pensé se réaliserai. La plante grossissait toujours et bientôt elle fut plus grande que tout les élèves, c'était vraiment impressionnant même pour moi, elle se teintait de noire progressivement des racines à la gueule, des veines rouges ornèrent le tout de signe flamboyant donnant l'illusion que la plante avait des yeux. Les dents pointèrent sur le bord de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des lèvres, une immense plante carnivore se dressait au milieu de la classe, sa grande langue épineuse et fourchue se pourlécha puis d'un coup elle fonda sur la foule d'élève. Un élan de panique remplit la salle et les autres hurlèrent en se poussant, je restais parfaitement calme, si elle obéissait à l'ordre donné dans le sort ça devrait bientôt être fini. Sauf qu'évidemment tous ne se passa pas comme prévu, la plante se désintéressa des élèves et me fonça dessus la gueule grande, pétrifiée par l'incompréhension je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre pendant que les dents se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi. Je fus tout d'un coup éjectée à terre et la plante explosa en de milliers de pétales noires. J'essayais de me relever péniblement, mais impossible les bras de Malefoy me gardaient obstinément collée contre lui d'un geste protecteur.

- Ça va, murmura-t-il.

Non seulement mon projet de le voir à moitié gobé par la carnivore ( non je ne voulais pas le tuer j'aurais arrêté le processus attends ) avait échoué mais en plus il s'en tirait en ayant le beau rôle. La malchance était toujours autant liguée contre moi.

- C'est bon je n'ai rien maintenant tu peux me lâcher.

- Ah oui excuse moi, c'est juste que j'ai eu très peur pour toi, tu comprends, je t'aime j'ai pas envie de te voir mourir sous mes yeux.

Je lui lançais un regard à geler sur place un dragon.

- C'est pas en me le répétant que tu réussiras à me faire croire que tu es sincère, je connais ta réputation Malefoy, c'est dommage je croyais que tu étais différent de ce qu'on disait, je me sens encore plus peinée que je commençais à t'apprécier et à te faire confiance, mais tu es en train de tout gâcher.

- Je … Je resterai à ma place ne t'inquiètes pas.

- M'embrasser devant toute la classe est ce que tu appelles rester à ta place ?

- Non mais c'était pour appuyer mes propos...

- Qu'importe Mr Malefoy, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse Miss Granger pour ce dérapage ?

- Je suis désolé professeur, je pense que le sortilège m'a dépassé, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

- J'ai de gros doutes surtout quand il s'agit de la meilleure élève de la classe, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour ce dérapage et donne 5 points à Serpentard pour la vivacité et la bravoure de Mr Malefoy.

J'hallucine non seulement je fais perdre des points à ma maison mais en plus j'en donne aux Serpentards ! De la bravoure ?! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre je vous jure !

Honteuse, les joues empourprées, je quittais précipitamment la salle de cours, je fonçais tête baissée, vers la sortie et me cognais à un torse inconnu.

- Heu ça va ?

- Oui merci Ron, marmonnai-je hâtivement.

- euh moi c'est Potter, Harry Potter.

- Oh désolée.

Je partis sans plus de tarder, tant pis si j'étais impolie, je n'en étais plus à ça près. Je me réfugiais dans les toilettes des filles en fermant le verrou à clé. Je n'aspirais qu'à la solitude. La malchance me poursuivit.

J'entendis un groupe de fille entrer dans les toilettes en gloussant ( je ne pensais pas qu'un tel son pouvait sortir d'une gorge humaine elles doivent être croisées avec un dindon ! ).

- Les filles vous avez entendu la dernière de Malefoy, dit l'une.

- Oui, il s'est déclaré à la goth trop laide, ah ah ah moi j'ai éclaté de rire quand je l'ai su, chez les serpentards il se dit que c'est suite à un pari que tout ça se fait, je penche pour cette solution.

Je me sentis me figer d'horreur, je ne bougeais toujours pas mais écoutais le plus attentivement possible la discussion.

- Ou alors c'est une conquête de plus à ajouter à la liste, seulement il doit manoeuvrer dur pour l'avoir, elle est extrêmement violente cette fille !

- C'est vrai je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a abîmé Geoffrey, mais en tout cas j'ai entendu Drago parler avec Blaise et j'ai entendu dans la même conversation Granger et pari.

C'en fut trop, j'utilisais un passage secret situé derrière la cuvette et partis.

Seulement après mon départ, je n'entendis pas une des filles jusqu'alors silencieuse dire qu'elle pensait qu'il était sincère parce qu'il avait vraiment changé ces temps-ci.

Après le coup de l'attaque commandée de Parkinson, il y avait ça ! Je voulais laisser passer son coup de traître mais là il va payer les deux ! Il veut se moquer de moi et m'avoir, rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Déjà la machination s'installait dans ma tête.

* * *

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a poussé à bondir sur elle, mais quand j'ai vu la gueule béante foncée sur elle, mon corps a dépassé ma raison, je n'ai pas hésité je voulais la protéger. Bien sur cette déclaration est totalement bidon, mais il faut bien que j'avance un peu tout de même, je pensais qu'elle le prendrait mieux que ça après tout c'était la première fois que je disais ces mots à une fille, même au lit je ne les dis pas.

Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elles se croient le droit de passer une deuxième nuit avec moi …

Apparemment ma déclaration a eu l'effet inverse, nous ne sommes pas suffisamment amis, je ne sais pas trop moi après tout qu'est ce que c'est être ami, enfin je sais vu que j'ai Blaise mais je veux dire être ami avec une fille ? Moi et les filles c'est juste charnelle.

Mais avec Hermione, je sens qu'il va falloir être subtile.

Je m'en vais de ce pas lui présenter mes excuses et l'inviter quelque part.

J'avoue je ne sais pas très bien où elle est, bon d'accord je sais pas du tout même mais je compte sur ma chance.

Je commençais donc ma marche dans le château à sa recherche, je la vis bientôt les joues légèrement rosies contrastant avec son teint pâle. E fut à cet instant que je tiltais, je n'avais jamais vraiment regarder son corps alors que c'est la première chose que je fais habituellement ! Je réparais tout de suite cette erreur, en la détaillant le plus possible.

Son visage était fin extrêmement blanchi par le maquillage faisant ressortir ses yeux chocolats cernés de noirs, ses cheveux désordonnés noircis par une teinture encadrais son visage que je trouvais vraiment attirant. Je descendis plus bas les yeux, je voyais ses formes d'une rondeur agréable à l'œil, prisonnière de son corset le même qu'hier qui me donnait envie de lui enlever, il épousait parfaitement sa taille menue, ses hanches fines n'étaient pas visibles sous sa jupe bouffante à dentelle, une autre aurait pu paraître grosse dans cette tenue mais elle était tout simplement envoûtante … Enfin, elle était agréable à l'œil disons.

- Ah Malefoy je te cherchais, enfin je veux dire Drago.

- AH tiens tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant.

- Le premier pas vers l'amitié. Sur ce elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, un peu plus et je sortais les lunettes de soleil !

- Euh Hermione je me demandais si ça te tenterait de faire une balade au bord du lac, il fait beau on pourrait probablement se baigner dedans ?

- D'accord oui éventuellement.

On se mit en route vers l'extérieur du château, elle ne parlait pas et était toujours renfermée.

- À quoi tu penses Hermione tu es si discrète et si renfermée …

- Oh je vois que ma fabuleuse potion n'agit plus.

- Non depuis ce matin, c'est un agréable soulagement tout de même.

- Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi sereine, c'est depuis que je t'ai parlé, je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir écoutée.

- De rien, je n'ai vraiment rien fait.

- Si ton regard sur moi n'a pas changé, tu n'es pas débordant de pitié ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, les autres ne savent pas mon histoire mais pourtant ils me regardent sois avec mépris sois avec une pitié débordante. Toi tu es toujours le même Drago arrogant et sûr de lui.

Elle sourit encore, ça lui ressemblait si peu de sourire trois fois en à peine deux jours, mais je m'en moquais pour moi on approchait du but, je pourrais sans doute lui demander de sortir avec elle dans peu de temps. Malgré ça il me faudrait encore un peu de temps, qui se compte en mois, pour l'avoir dans mon lit. On approchais du lac, elle s'assit pliant sa jupe sous ses cuisses, elle enleva ses boots ( c'était écrit Doc Martens dessus sauf que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ) et mis ses pieds à l'eau. Je la regardais rêveur, elle ressortait du paysage tout en lui donnant une touche magnifique.

Le soleil brillait sur le lac, elle tourna la tête et me dit :

- Alors tu es pas assez téméraire pour aller faire trempette Drago.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'éblouir avec mon corps magnifique.

Elle me provoque alors moi aussi je joue la provoque.

- Ah ça il y a pas de risque, je suis immunisée contre les hommes je te rappelle.

- Tu succomberas à mon charme.

Sur ce, je me déshabillai en ne gardant sur moi que mon boxer vert émeraude, je la vis rougir devant moi et détourner le regard. Je pris de l'élan et plongeais dans l'eau fraîche par cette chaleur estivale.

* * *

Je n'y croyais pas, il a plongé comme ça vêtu de tout et pour tout d'un boxer ! J'avoue que mon regard s'est attardé un instant sur son corps mais ce n'était qu'une seconde ça ne compte pas. À peine eut-il mis le bout de sa tête dans l'eau que je sortis mes pieds et me remis debout précipitamment, je vérifiais que personne n'était dans le lac et attendis. J'attendais qu'il ressort la tête, à peine l'eus je vu que je brandis ma baguette sur l'eau.

- Glacius !

L'eau du lac devint bleu clair et le gèle se répandit sur tout le lac, Malefoy la tête hors de l'eau un bout de son torse visible, arrondis ses yeux de stupeur, le lac se transforma en une véritable patinoire dont Malefoy se retrouvait prisonnier.

Je tenais toujours ma baguette à la main, et j'écris devant Malefoy en vert tapant de serpentard.

_**On m'a souvent dit que j'aurais pu être à Serpentard, c'est une insulte je ne fais pas des coups tel que les tiens, ceci est une vengeance n'essaye plus de m'abuser pour être une de tes conquêtes je ne suis pas aussi bêtes qu'elles !**_

Il hurlait que c'était un malentendu qu'il ne comprenait rien et je m'éloignais le laissant se dépêtrer de cette situation, malgré moi des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

_Fin du chapitre._

**Voilà merci de me lire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, merci encore à tous les revieweurs à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, et à tout le monde en fait !**

**Si vous voulez me faire plaisir vous n'avez qu'à cliquez sur le bouton reviews ! **

**Biosus à tout le monde je vous aimeuh XD**

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Hamataroo: Oh my god le rire ! Lol merci d'avoir laisser une review, ça fait plaisir. À propos de Ron, je ne pense pas qu'il va faire des avances enfin dans ma tête ça se passe comme ça ^^**

**Lisa: Oh merci pour ces jolies compliments ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur =) comme je ne veux pas te décevoir ( ainsi que les autres ) je poste ce chapitre rapidement, enfin le plus rapidement que je peux. Voilà bonne lecture !**

**Luxiole: oui il me semblait bizarre de ne pas voir ton nom dans les reviews mais t'inquiètes c'est pas la honte je t'en veux pas ( manquerait plus que ça ! ), réponse justement dans ce chapitre au pourquoi du comment de la discussion des filles dans les toilettes ^^, j'espère que ça va te plaire !**

**x3-Lily-XD: Merci de continuer ta lecture ^^ voici la suite, bonne lecture et encore merci.**

**AmE-RomantiK: J'ai essayé de la faire mais ce fut un échec total peut-être que si tu tentes ta chance tu auras plus de chance que moi ^^ ( lol j'ai un humour merdique mais j'assume ) bisous en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

**MagaliHP: Oh je pensais pas que tu lirais cette fic là je pensais que t'irais sur Deux princes dans la nuit ^^au plaisir de t'accueillir parmi mes lecteurs et voici la suite, au fait merci =D**

**Snowy: Oh une review ça fait longtemps ! Abandonne ce rire immédiatement il ne te va pas au teint, il me sied mieux XD Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit que la vengeance est trop bien ! Il y a tellement plein d'autres détails importants ! Sniif je suis pas douée à ce point pour ne pas réussir à transcrire ce que j'ai envie !**

**Nini: Merci beaucoup ^^ bien sur qu'il y aura une suite, je suis juste un peu occupé ces derniers temps mais j'essaierai de mettre en ligne plus rapidement dorénavant**

**AnonymeH.: Merci merci =D je suis ravie que ça te plaise, ce sont toutes ces reviews qui font que je continue cette histoire et qui fait que j'en suis fière, je suis heureuse de t'accueillir dans mon univers**

Mes larmes coulaient toujours, je les séchais rapidement d'un revers de la main, j'avais déjà trop pleuré à cause de lui pas question de recommencer. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple, par Gryffondor qu'est-ce que ça fait mal … comme je n'ai pas eu mal depuis si longtemps. La confiance maintenant c'est interdit, plus jamais, je préfèrerais mourir que de souffrir encore j'ai déjà trop cumuler pour une vie, la mort ne serais qu'une juste délivrance. Je secouais la tête voilà qu'à cause de lui j'avais des pensées morbides, non ce n'est plus possible il faut que je me secoue et je vais commencer par combler ce trou béant dans ma carapace, ce trou qu'il a fait et que je commençais moi-même à détruire en laissant la confiance s'installer en moi. Je m'aperçus que pour une fois, j'aimais, oui j'aimais et je n'en avais pas honte que ce ne soit pas une chose de mon univers, car il était sur que j'aimais le détester et ça je l'assumais sans honte ni vergogne.

Je peux vous dire qu'en boxer dans un lac gelé on arrête de faire le malin car, moi Drago Malefoy, je ne fais vraiment pas le fière en ce moment même, finis les sarcasmes, envolée ma confiance, je ne suis qu'un mec comme les autres ( à quelques détails près ) pris dans la glace en train de mourir de froid. Il faut que je trouve vite une solution pour m'en sortir parce que ce rythme là mon entre-jambe sera très vite battue par un ver de terre. Je regardais une fois de plus les mots devant moi vraiment je n'y comprenais rien, pour une fois que je n'avais rien fait en plus. _**On m'a souvent dit que j'aurais pu être à Serpentard, c'est une insulte je ne fais pas des coups tel que les tiens, ceci est une vengeance n'essaye plus de m'abuser pour être une de tes conquêtes je ne suis pas aussi bête qu'elles ! **_Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe ( quel génie vous penserez ), mais en attendant il faut que je sorte de ce pétrin. Comme une réponse à mes soucis, les mots verts devinrent rougeoyants et chauffèrent, je sentais la chaleur se répandre tout le long de la glace, la jolie couleur bleu argenté du lac commença à se teinter de rouge sur toute sa longueur. De l'eau se mit à suinter de la glace encore solide, du moins assez pour ne pas me dégager de son emprise, j'attendis ainsi environ dix minutes puis j'entendis un craquement et je tombais tout simplement dans l'eau peu chaude du lac. Je remontais rapidement à la surface en quelques brasses et nageais rapidement vers le bord, grelottant et me frictionnant pour me réchauffer du mieux que possible, je marchais rapidement vers l'endroit où étaient mes affaires, du moins où elles étaient sensées être. Je pestais et jurais, la garce elle m'a pris ma baguette et mes fringues !

Je repris ma marche vers le château, heureusement que je n'entends plus les pensées des gens parce que ça aurait été un moment pour le moins gênant de percevoir leur avis quand on me croisait dans le couloir. Je marchais rapidement vers les cachots, ne prenant même pas a peine de regarder devant moi, je connaissais ce chemin par cœur. J'ouvris une port et murmurais devant un rideau vert émeraude le mot de passe à savoir :« Grandeur et Noblesse », j'écartais les rideaux et ouvrais la porte qui était apparu derrière. Je frissonnais en sentant la chaleur que dégageait le feu envelopper ma peau, pendant un instant j'imaginais que c'était la peau de Hermione, puis cette pensée fut très vite chassée par l'arrivée de Blaise qui glissa sur la flaque d'eau que j'avais formé autour de moi. Il me regarda déconcerté, un sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres je voyais qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal à réprimer son rire, je lui en était reconnaissant.

- Raconte moi pourquoi tu es devant moi trempé et en boxer, je suis sur que ton histoire va me plaire.

- S'il te plaît Blaise ne rit pas.

- Je sens que ça va être dur mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Je lui narrais toute ma mésaventure, son visage changeais d'expression, je savais qu'il était mort de rire mais il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce fut trop, il explosa complètement. Son rire se répandit dans toute la pièce tandis que je le regardais d'un œil noir. Il reprit très vite contenance et s'assit devant moi.

- C'est un sacré numéro cette fille, franchement elle vaut le détour ! Et tu n'as pas compris je suppose, ce qu'elle te reproche ?

- Pas vraiment non … j'ai du dire quelques choses qu'il fallait pas ça je m'en doute.

- Moi je paris plus tôt sur les Serpentardes qui écoutent nos conversations, après l'incroyable capacité des filles à cancaner a fait le reste du travail.

Je réfléchissais en essayant de me souvenir des dernières discussions avec Blaise, et soudain je compris.

- Non tu crois que … c'est celle là ? Celle d'hier ?

- La seule qui me paraît plausible en effet.

- Barzul ! Faut que je la trouve ! (Ndlr: juron gobelin)

Je me levais et quittais la salle au pas de course, sans entendre Blaise qui me suggérait de me rhabiller avant de partir.

J'étais dans la salle sur demande, je sais qu'il pouvait m'y trouver mais c'était plus fort que moi j'avais besoin d'un sentiment de paix et d'apaisement que seul cet endroit me procure, je balayais la salle du regard, des figurines du monde moldu s'étalais sur une étagère, un rosaire attaché dessus pendait et des petites poupées que j'avais confectionné me souriaient, à leur manière... m'arrachant à mon tour un maigre sourire. Mon repaire me parut d'un coup tristement sombre et renfermé, je soupirais et m'allongeais sur le lit, j'étais vraiment fatiguée de tout ça, pourquoi Malefoy m'a fait ça, il paraissait pourtant sincère et sans arrière pensée mais apparemment je m'étais trompée. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, une larme roula sur ma joue, j'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller je n'ai plus foi en l'être humain, il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, je le suis sans doute, peut-être Dieu avait eu raison avec le déluge, il faut tout effacer pour tout recommencer ? Je relevais la tête et regardais la dague qui trônait sur mon mur, effacer pour faire mieux dans un monde meilleur ? Je me levais et la pris entre mes mains, le contact de son acier froid sur ma peau me rassura, je la serrais contre mon corps puis tendais la main vers le haut, à ce moment j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Je me retournais figé dans mon geste la dague toujours levée et pointée vers moi, je vis Malefoy sur le seuil de ma porte essoufflé et à moitié nu, ses yeux s'agrandirent allant de moi à la dague et de la dague à moi, il s'avança vers moi brusquement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai lancé la lame dans sa direction, elle le rasa de près et se planta dans la poutre derrière lui.

- Mais t'es folle ! Faut consulter sainte Mangouste ma pauvre ! T'aurais pu me tuer !

- C'est de ta faute tu m'as fait peur à t'avancer comme ça devant moi, et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais là sors je veux plus te voir !

- Evidemment que je me suis avancé j'ai crus que tu allais te la planter ! Et si je suis là c'est pour m'expliquer avec toi !

- Il y a rien à expliquer, vociférai-je, et pourquoi veux-tu que je me plante ça ? Je suis pas suicidaire du moins pas encore !

- Ose me dire que tu n'y a pas pensé et il y a tout à expliquer à commencer pourquoi tu as gelé ce satané lac !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, il n'avait pas tort …

- À toi de m'expliquer ce qu'est cette histoire de pari entre toi et moi ,ainsi que pourquoi tu es encore en caleçon depuis le temps ?

- Quoi ?! Mais où as-tu entendu un truc pareil ?

Je me rapprochais de lui, tellement que la pointe de nos nez aurait pu se toucher. Il ne semblai pas avoir remarquer sa tenue et ne prit pas compte de ma remarque sur celle-ci. J'étais furieuse, il ne tentait même pas de nier, en ressentait-il une certaine fierté d'avoir réussi à me berner ? En tout cas, j'allais lui passer l'envie de recommencer. J'étais toujours face à lui, et tout aussi près.

- Tu ne prends même pas la peine de nier …

- Non parce que c'est la stricte vérité.

Une vague froide déferla sur moi et éteignit la petite flamme d'espoir qui brulais encore en moi. Je reculais et me pris la tête entre les mains, suis-je naïve à ce point ? La douleur que j'avais éprouvé en apprenant la nouvelle dans les toilettes ne fut rien par rapport à celle qu'il m'infligeait à présent. Mes poings se serrèrent, mes ongles rentraient dans ma peau mais je serrais toujours, mes jointures blanchissaient, la paume de ma main se meurtrissaient au fur et à mesure que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair.

- Calme toi Hermione, je n'ai pas fini ma phrase laisse moi tout expliquer … s'il te plaît.

Je sentis ma colère monter d'un cran, il est vraiment culotté !

- C'est vrai tu étais le centre d'un pari que j'avais fait avec Blaise, mais c'était au début quand je t'ai abordée dans le train, et si on t'a parlé d'un pari, c'est que la dernière fois que j'ai mentionné ça avec Blaise, c'était pour lui avouer que je ne pouvais pas continuer et que je laissais tomber, je ne pouvais pas penser à te faire souffrir parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de cette fille géniale et hors du commun qu'il m'avait demandé de séduire …

Je le regardais attentivement, étais-ce un mensonge ? Il avait l'air sincère comme avant, je ne sentais aucune différence, il me fixait d'un regard sûr et non fuyant, il ne cherchais pas ses mots, bref il n'avait pas les caractéristiques d'un menteur. Mais l'hésitation s'était fiché comme une flèche parfaitement ajustée là où ça fait mal, dans le coeur.

J'avais eu du mal à la trouver à vrai dire, j'ai été bien entendu à la bibliothèque mais cela se solda par un échec, ensuite à tout hasard dans les toilettes des filles. Enfin, j'y suis pas rentré non plus, je suis pas un sans-gêne à ce point, non j'ai juste passé la tête à l'ouverture et demandé si elle était là, ma question ne reçut qu'une série de regard de reproche. Je l'affirme être le dieu d'une école c'est pas tout les jours évident à porter, bref passons ce détail, je continuais ma recherche un peu au hasard dans les couloirs du château, et là j'eus l'idée. Le baron sanglant, il sait peut-être où elle est il a l'air de bien l'aimer.

Je me dirigeais en hâte vers les cachots, son endroit favori, dans l'arche humide, se trouvait tout au fond, c'était un endroit tellement reculé mais surtout sombre humide et puant que personne y allait sauf apparemment Hermione. À la pensée de son nom, mon esprit s'égara un instant, et si je ne lui plaisait pas ? Je secouais la tête c'était ridicule je plais à tout le monde, c'est une vérité générale et irréfutable, de ce fait je ne pouvais que gagner mon pari. Je m'égarai encore plus loin dans mes délires, une vision d'elle et moi m'apparut soudain, elle démaquillée ses bras autour de ma nuque, souriant en détournant ses lèvres des miennes et moi penché vers elle essayant de l'embrasser mes mains sur ses reins. Cette image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, qu'est-ce qui me prenait je dois coucher avec elle … pas me poser et être … heureux. Je secouais de nouveau la tête, il fallait vraiment que je mette un terme à ce pari stupide le plus rapidement possible qu'on en parle plus.

J'atteignis enfin l'endroit désiré qui était totalement vide. Je regardais dans toutes les directions, rien si ce n'est une odeur désagréable.

- Baron ? Tentai-je

Un silence pesant fut ma seule réponse, je haussais les épaules et fit demi-tour, il faut que je trouve un premier année des Gryffondors, seul un d'eux peut me passer le mot de passe, la grosse dame n'est pas commode je n'arriverai pas à la charmer comme je les fait pour le portrait des Serdaigles.

Je frappais une des dalles défoncées du mur qui s'effondra pour faire place à un escalier et au bout se trouvait le 7ème étage, je mis pied sur le palier un peu poussiéreux, visiblement Rusard ne le connaissait pas ce passage-ci. Je me redressais un peu quand j'entendis un bruit de flash, vif je chopais l'impertinent photographe Crivey.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là ?

- Euh une photo …

- C'est bien ce qui me dérange, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la supprimer ou bien je …

Ma phrase resta en suspens, une idée géniale venait de me traverser l'esprit, Crivey toujours tenue par le col me regardait inquiet.

- Écoute, j'ai besoin de parler avec Hermione alors peux-tu me donner le mot de passe que j'entre et en échange je te laisse publier cette photo dans le journal du château ?

- Mais j'ai pas le droit et toi non plus d'ailleurs tu ne dois pas aller dans la salle commune qui n'est pas de ta maison.

- Tant pis alors je vais effacer la photo.

Je fis mine d'agir, son visage changea de couleur et il céda.

- Bon d'accord le mot de passe est _Lunatis Melancolia._

_- _Merci Crivey pour ce petit service.

À ces mots je l'entendis grommeler tandis qu'il mettait le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, méfiant. Un large sourire se fendit sur mes lèvres alors que je murmurais la formule qui effaça cette malencontreuse image de moi. Bien maintenant je pouvais partir rendre visite aux lionceaux sereinement, je me dirigeais vers le portrait, la grosse dame me toisa d'un air sévère.

- Que viens -tu faire là petit prétentieux et impertinent héritier Male...

- Lunatis Melancolia, la coupais-je.

Abasourdie, le portrait pivotais tandis que son propriétaire restait bouche bée devant ma connaissance. Je rentrais prudemment et vérifiais si je pouvais m'aventurais d'avantage dans l'antre des lions, à la réflexion, je pouvais sans hésité St Potty et la Belette étaient en entraînement de Quidditch. Je m'avançais prudemment et montais les escaliers menant au terrible et interdit dortoir des filles. J'entre-ouvris la porte qui m'arriva aussitôt en pleine tête, une tornade rousse passais à côté de moi, sans m'accorder la moindre attention jusqu'à ce que je pousse un grognement de mécontentement. La réaction de la rejetonne Weasley fut vive et peu surprenante sa baguette se retrouva de suite sous mon menton, menaçante. Mon regard croisa ses yeux, de la détermination, du dégout mais pas de haine se lisait dans son regard je m'étonnais de ne pas voir ce dernier élément, je levais doucement les mains en l'air afin de montrer que je n'étais pas dangereux pour le moment, elle était connu pour l'efficacité de ses sorts Chauve-Furie

- Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ? Comment es-tu rentré ?

Je viens juste parler à Hermione, je la cherche depuis un moment, et fait étonnant je suis passé par la porte figure toi.

Mon trait d'humour ne lui fit aucune réaction visible sur son visage.

- Je ne viens pas pour mettre des ennuis, je le jure tiens dit moi si elle est là et je pars si elle n'est pas présente.

- D'accord mais pas avant d'avoir fait ça.

Sur ces mots elle me décrocha un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui me fit chanceler, je la regardais ahuri et sortit ma baguette.

- Non je crois pas Malefoy mauvaise idée très mauvaise idée, maintenant tu dégages elle n'est pas ici, elle n'est jamais ici de toute façon.

- Il y avait des manières plus civilisées de me le dire.

Elle laissa échappé un petit rire baissant sa baguette tandis que je rangeais la mienne, de tout les Weasley elle est celle que je déteste le moins pour ne pas dire apprécier.

- Et rater une bonne occasion de te faire payer les saloperies que tu peux faire rêve ! Maintenant dehors.

Son air moqueur mais sérieux me fit comprendre que je devais partir mais surtout que la prochaine fois que j'essayerai d'aller dans la tour des Griffondors, alors je vérifierais que la petite Weasley sois pas là.

Je lâchais un long soupir, bon il ne restait plus qu'un endroit à présent, la salle sur demande, ça ne m'enchantait pas des masses d'y retourner, mais je devais absolument lui parler. Je ne regardais plus devant moi, plongé dans mes pensées, mes pieds me conduisaient par automatisme vers cette salle, mes pensées s'aventurèrent une fois de plus vers une partie de mon coeur que je ne pensais pas existante, l'image d'Hermione s'imposa à moi comme un évidence, des larmes le long de ses joues, son regard plein de haine me dévisageant avec insistance, je lui tendais mes mains mais elle disparaissait, intouchable, insaisissable. Je secouais ma tête blonde frénétiquement, elle était tout aussi accessible que les autres, c'était juste un peu plus long que la moyenne. Je m'arrêtais, faisant face au mur vide, je me concentrais de nouveau sur son espace gothique et la porte se matérialisa, seulement quand j'ouvris les yeux je me retrouvais face à ma tête percée d'un boulon la langue tirée et les yeux en croix. Charmant …

Quand j'ouvris la porte, la musique déferla sur moi avec autant de violence que ses paroles, que je n'oublierais jamais. La voix banale de la chanteuse ne l'était plus par son interprétation, les paroles s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête refusant de sortir.

_cold strap on my wrist/ La lame froide contre mon poignet_

_Contrast with the heat of my blood/ Contraste avec la chaleur de mon sang_

_Trickling length my arm/ Coulant le long de mon bras_

_The pain allows to exist/La douleur me permet d'exister_

_There is just her and me/ Il n'y a qu'elle et moi_

_In this jail which is my life/ Dans cette prison qu'est ma vie_

_Cut/ Coupe_

_to let the strap to sweep along me/ Laisser la lame m'emporter_

_Cut/ Coupe_

_to let me to empty of my blood/ Me laisser me vider de mon sang_

_Cut_

_Up to the last whisper/ jusqu'au dernier souffle_

_Cut _

_And to get back a world where I will forget my suffering/ Et rejoindre un monde où j'oublierais mes souffrances._

_Cut, cut, cut!_

L'horreur des paroles se répercuta d'autant plus quand je vis la silhouette d'Hermione, les bras levés au dessus de son corps, un poignard dans les mains. Ni une, ni deux je courus vers elle, seulement voilà je n'avais pas prévu que la lame volerai à deux centimètres de moi pour se ficher dans la poutre derrière moi. Alors là, j'explosais, fini mes idées de paix, envolées.

- Mais t'es folle ! Faut consulter sainte Mangouste ma pauvre ! T'aurais pu me tuer !

- C'est de ta faute tu m'as fait peur à t'avancer comme ça devant moi, et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais là sors je veux plus te voir !

- Evidemment que je me suis avancé j'ai crus que tu allais te planter ! Et si je suis là c'est pour m'expliquer avec toi !

- Il y a rien à expliquer, hurlait-elle, et pourquoi veux-tu que je me plante ça ? Je suis pas suicidaire, du moins pas encore !

- Ose me dire que tu n'y a pas pensé et il y a tout à expliquer à commencer pourquoi tu as gelé ce satané lac !

Elle s'empourpra, je frissonnais en repassant à ce désagréable moment de solitude.

- À toi de m'expliquer ce qu'est cette histoire de pari entre toi et moi, ainsi que pourquoi tu es encore en caleçon depuis le temps ?

- Quoi ?! Mais où as-tu entendu un truc pareil ?

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, tellement que mes lèvres aurait pu s'emparer des siennes, sa remarque sur ma tenue me déconcerta mais je n 'y apporta pas d'importance. La fureur se dessinait sur son joli visage, une chaleur dans le bas ventre me poussait à l'embrasser, je me repris mentalement ignorant les pulsions qu'elle faisait ressortir en moi.

- Tu ne prends même pas la peine de nier …

- Non parce que c'est la stricte vérité.

Son visage se décomposa, elle sembla titubé, mais se reprit très vite, je m'en voulais à présent de ne pas avoir fini ma phrase plus rapidement. Elle recula et se prit la tête entre les mains, je devinais les milles et une pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourquoi l'avais-je berner pourquoi elle, comment lui faire payer. Ses poings se serrèrent, je pensais sérieusement passer un sale quart d'heure, alors j'interviens très vite.

- Calme toi Hermione, je n'ai pas fini ma phrase laisse moi tout expliquer … s'il te plaît.

Je sentis sa colère monter d'un cran.

- C'est vrai tu étais le centre d'un pari que j'avais fait avec Blaise, mais c'était au début quand je t'ai abordée dans le train, et si on t'a parlé d'un pari, c'est que la dernière fois que j'ai mentionné ça avec Blaise, c'était pour lui avouer que je ne pouvais pas continuer et que je laissais tomber, je ne pouvais pas penser à te faire souffrir parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de cette fille géniale et hors du commun qu'il m'avait demandé de séduire …

L'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage mais laissa bien vite place au doute.

- Je comprends que c'est dur à croire, mais je te jure que je suis sincère. T'ai-je déjà trahi dans quoi que ce soit qu'y s'est passé entre nous ?

- Je … Je ... Non c'est vrai tu n'as jamais répété à priori tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais ce que j'ai entendu semble tellement plus proche de la vérité... Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut me trouver à moi, tu es toujours avec des filles mille fois plus jolies, je suis tellement l'opposée de celle que tu fréquentes que tout me paraissait irréelle mais malgré ça j'y ai cru et je t'ai fait confiance et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu si mal quand j'ai entendu parler de ce stupide pari. Je me suis sentie me fissurer et te haïr, mais je commence à t'apprécier et ça se mélange en moi, je ne sais que me persuader et me dire que j'adore te détester mais maintenant je sais que j'aime l'amitié que je ressens pour toi.

- Hermione, comme je l'ai clamé en métamorphose, je t'aime, tu es plus vrai, plus entière, plus unique, plus jolie, plus vivante que chacune de ces ciseburines ( Ndlr : si si ça existe dans l'univers Harry Potter ce sont des petits parasites en formes de crabes avec des grandes canines ). Tu fais tout sans te soucier des conséquences, parce que tu les connais et les endosses sans souci, tu es fière et ne te laisse pas démonter, par nous qui sommes différents de toi et cela malgré les injures et humiliations que tu as pu subir, voilà pourquoi je t'aime Hermione Granger.

Sa déclaration et son air si sincère balayèrent quelques uns de mes doutes, ses explications pouvaient tenir la route et mon âme blessée voulaient y croire alors que mon instinct me hurlait d'envoyer en enfer ce menteur. Mes envies se fit plus forte que mon instinct, l'enfermant dans un coin de mon esprit pour l'oublier un instant, spontanément je me laissais guider effaçant tout mes doutes, toutes mes peurs, mes angoisses, la haine, pour ne laisser place qu'à la joie et l'amitié. Je lui sautais littéralement dans les bras, je voulais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui mais bien plus encore, le sentiment d'amour afin qu'il me réchauffe de l'intérieur et chasse de sa flamme les ténèbres et le doute qui assombrissaient encore mon être.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur mais il se reprit bien vite m'enlaçant en retour, son menton contre mon épaule, mon visage sur sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration, un sentiment de paix s'installait en moi, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner je ne savais pas si je m'en rendrais compte.

Prudemment, je m'écartais et timidement je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassant furtivement sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Son regard s'illumina et elles s'étirèrent en un large sourire, j'aimais vraiment le voir ainsi.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Merci, tu a su dire les mots que je voulais entendre, les mots qui me manquaient depuis si longtemps pour commencer à enfin faire la paix avec moi-même sur les horreurs de mon passé. Merci Drago...

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'aider dans cette voie et heureux que tu te décide enfin à m'appeler par mon prénom. Dis moi tu avais fait une mise en scène tout à l'heure pour la dague, la chanson et tout ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, par Merlin je ne pouvais donc pas m'empêcher de rougir avec lui, je n'avais pourtant rien à me reprocher.

- Oooh non, c'est juste que le contact de l'acier m'a refait prendre pied, j'avais juste une envie terrible de toucher ma dague.

- La fille aussi de la chanson avait une envie furieuse de ça et cela s'est pas bien fini pour elle apparemment.

- Ah oui, _Sweet Death, _je l'écoutais par hasard je te jure, mais c'est vrai que _Cut _est triste comme chanson, elle l'a fait dans le but de faire réagir les gens sur la scarification et le suicide mais elle n'a réussi qu'à se faire passer pour une gothique morbide sans attachement pour la vie.

- Et bien je comprends pourquoi, je pense la même chose.

- Drago attends …

À vrai dire je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment, je fixais son corps sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux d'un iota, il était vraiment très bien sculpté ou alors mon inexpérience me jouait des tours. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, enregistrant dans mes souvenirs chaque parcelle de sa peau que je pouvais apercevoir. Je repris après un moment qui dut lui paraître long, vu la façon dont il me regardait, à reprendre mes esprits, je me concentrais sur un placard remplis de ses affaires, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser ainsi sinon il ferait un constant monologue.

- Habille toi s'il te plaît Drago, normalement tout est dans ce placard.

Il s'approcha de moi, d'une démarche assurée, me regardant fixement dans les yeux, de ses deux pupilles aciers teintées de bleus.

- Pourquoi je te gène aussi peu vêtu ?

- Habille toi s'il te plaît, murmurai-je, sentant ma volonté fondre comme du chocolat au soleil.

Ses bras m'encadrèrent se resserrant autour de mes hanches, me plaçant contre son torse une fois de plus, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, déposant des baisers légers. Je me sentis frissonner à ce contact, mais les souvenirs encore trop présent sur mon corps, les doutes persistant me firent le repousser doucement mais fermement.

- Va t'habiller s'il te plaît. On descendra après, on doit aller dans la grande salle pour manger.

Il soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même, je le regardais sortir un uniforme au blason vert émeraude, il me ramena à la réalité de Poudlard et de ses deux maisons qui se haïssaient, la mienne et la sienne, les Gryffondors me considéraient déjà avec très peu d'estime j'allais davantage couler, quant au Serpentard, je sentais que la pilule serait plus dure à passer, après tout leur Prince était ami et amoureux d'une Gryffondor de plus une sang de Bourbe. Il se penchait enfilant la première jambe de son pantalon, mon regard s'attarda un moment sur ses fesses puis je le détournais honteuse, la population féminine (pas qu'elle d'ailleurs) de Poudlard m'aurait tuée pour être à ma place et je ne regardais pas, je lui demandais de se rhabiller et je ne profitais pas de son soi-disant amour (pas question pour le moment de le croire) pour moi, cela aurait été un blasphème pour elle …

Il tourna sur lui même, montrant sa bonne foi et sa tenue.

- Alors satisfaite ?

- Oui, merci.

- Ça mérite une petite récompense non ?

Il recommença son petit numéro, me collant toujours plus, jouant sur la proximité de nos deux corps. Mes lèvres noires s'approchèrent de sa peau blanche, passèrent à côté de ses lèvres pour se placer près de son oreille.

- Tiens tu tant que ça à retourner dans le lac ou dois-je faire preuve de plus d'imagination, ce qui ne jouera pas en ta faveur je tiens à te le préciser.

Comme brûlé par mon contact, il recula plaquant un sourire gêné sur son visage.

- Non, je crois avoir été assez dans ce lac pour les dix prochaines années.

- Bien dans ce cas en route, et sans crochet par le lac.

Bien malgré moi, un petit sourire taquin se dessina sur mes lèvres, sa capacité à me rendre aussi vivante, à oublier et à me comporter presque comme si rien ne s'était passé me rendait stupéfaite. Étrangement, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, l'amitié de Drago me métamorphosait mais surtout je restais davantage avec lui pour avoir confirmation ou non de sa sincérité.

Mon coeur se déchirait à la pensée d'une éventuelle trahison mais se réconfortait en penchant davantage vers la sincérité, mon instinct, toujours enfermé, bataillait pour faire entendre sa voix, criant désespérément de lui fermer les portes de mon coeur, de l'envoyer rejoindre son harem et de le bannir de ma mémoire.

- Hermione, ça va ? Tu as l'air absente …

- Pardon Drago, tu me disais quoi ?

- Je disais qu'il nous restait que deux étages à descendre et que j'aimerais découvrir ta musique parce que l'extrait que j'ai entendu m'a bien plu.

- Non ! T'es sérieux ?! Sous la surprise, je faillis louper la dernière marche de l'escalier, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long devant une blonde que je ne connaissais pas mais m'en voulait visiblement à la lueur des éclairs qui surgissaient de ses yeux.

- Drarr, tu me manques, pourquoi tu restes avec cette névrosée ?!

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, je ne supportais pas ce mot, il sous-entendait tellement mais n'avait pas une définition vraiment très clair, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'insultait de tout ce qui était possible mais d'être comparée à rien en même temps. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mais fut moins violente que d'habitude, je sortis tout simplement ma baguette, le visage fermé et froid.

- Range ça petite présomptueuse, je ne suis pas Parkinson moi, je sais me défendre et je n'ai pas peur d'utiliser les grands moyens.

Elle me fixait un air sournois avec sourire sadique assorti, je décidais alors de faire une chose totalement stupide mais qui se révéla efficace. Je lui attrapa sa tignasse blonde et la tira avec le plus de force que je pouvais.

Effet immédiat, sa tête suivait le moindre des mouvements que je lui intimais, tandis qu'elle gémissait de douleur, sa baguette roulant au sol, ses deux mains sur la racine de ses cheveux.

- Ne t'en prends plus jamais à moi ou ce sera pire, tu as de la chance je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ça aurait pu être pire. _Rasetto capellini_

Je la lâchais après avoir murmuré cette formule à son oreille, et susurra discrètement la suite _Sanza magia, _elle recula se tenant le sommet du crâne, elle se posta avec le plus de rapidité possible droite prête à m'attaquer, un coin de mes lèvres se haussa en un parfait sourire Malefoyen et je lui tournais le dos.

- Hermione, je suis impressionné de l'efficacité avec laquelle tu résous ce problème mais tu ne devrais peut-être pas lui tourner le dos.

Un cri de rage couva le début de mes paroles, Drago se retourna mais je continuais à marcher en direction de la grande salle sans le moindre doute sur le fait qu'elle ne me chercherait pas des poux.

Grosse erreur, j'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner que le sort me percutais la poitrine me faisant heurter violemment une des statues du couloir. La douleur circula dans toute ma colonne vertébrale et explosa dans ma nuque pour se répandre dans tout mon corps. Des vifs d'ors apparaissaient dansant devant mes yeux, elle m'avait sacrément sonnée la furie ! Je la vis d'ailleurs à l'instant s'effondrer sur le sol et je dois dire que l'effet de mon sort me laissa échapper un petit rire qui me fit grimacer de douleur. Ses jolies cheveux blonds étaient désormais parterre et son crâne était ornée d'une coupe garçonne du genre militaire à l'exception que maintenant ses cheveux étaient … bleus fluos, visiblement elle avait tenté de se faire repousser les cheveux par la magie, ce que j'avais veillé par le biais de la seconde formule que ce ne soit pas possible, il va falloir attendre que cela repousse naturellement.

Au dessus d'elle se penchait Drago le visage indifférent à sa douleur et à son air incrédule mais teinté de colère.

- Drarr qu'est ce que tu fais ? Regarde mes cheveux à cause d'elle ! Venge moi mon amour

La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire pour toi en ce moment c'est de te faire crier de douleur, mais je me maîtriserai bien que tu ne le mérites, sache que c'est la fille que j'aime que tu viens d'agresser et que je ne le tolèrerai pas, maintenant excuse toi et déguerpis avant que je m'énerve davantage et surtout surtout arrête avec ce stupide surnom !

La fille pâlissait à chacun des mots que prononça Drago, elle se releva tant bien que mal et s'avança devant moi toujours appuyée contre la statue. Drago la devança m'aidant à me relever, un bras passé autour de ma taille malgré moi qui essayait de s'échapper, je voulais qu'il arrête de me coller bien que ça proximité me plaise mais là ça fait trop pour une journée.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Etant donné que tu ne l'es pas je me permet de faire ça.

Sur ces dernières paroles, mon poing s'écrasa dans son ventre, elle se plia légèrement sous le choc en tentant de rester malgré le choc debout.

- Maintenant, je suis satisfaite.

Je m'éloignais chassant ce petit incident de mon esprit, me focalisant de nouveau sur Drago.

- Merci de ta petite intervention, mis je me serais très bien débrouillée toute seule.

- Bien sûr mais telle que je te connais, ta riposte l'aurait traumatisée et Cassie aurait pas lâché l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit venger, tu as une ennemie de plus.

- Si tu veux mon avis pas qu'une à moins que ce ne soit la seule transie d'amour pour toi. Bref, alors comme ça tu voudrais écouter ma musique ?

- Oui, je veux me rapprocher le plus possible de toi.

Il joint le geste à la parole, m'acculant contre un mur, ses deux bras m'encadrant empêchant toute fuite. Je me sentais perdre le contrôle, bloquée entre lui et le mur froid du château, dans ma tête les pensées s'embrouillaient comme jamais, la panique, l'envie dévorante qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, la raison qui me suggérait de mettre fin à son jeu, mais le jeu n'est que plus palpitant quand on s'y abandonne, la question étais : avais-je envie de m'avancer sur ce terrain glissant où je n'étais pas sur de ma victoire d'habitude acquise d'avance ?

Mes tourmentes s'envolèrent quand ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes tendrement presque timidement, un feu s'embrasa en moi, réchauffant une partie de moi que je pensais morte depuis longtemps, la haine que j'avais éprouvée pour lui mêlé à cette amitié naissante et à ce nouveau grain de je ne sais quoi qui s'immisçait en moi, me poussèrent davantage dans ses bras. Mon corps se pressait contre le sien, mes mains se nouèrent autour de son cou tandis que ma langue cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier, sa langue se mêlait à la mienne, pressant il me collait sur le mur ses mains remontaient lentement mais doucement le long de mes cuisses pour s'aventurer sous ma robe.

La panique prit le dessus sur moi, violemment je le repoussais, l'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard, je sentais mon corps tremblé, les souvenirs m'assaillirent de nouveau, ses mains sur ma peau, sa langue entre mes jambes, sa présence en moi. Je tremblais de plus en plus les sensations revenaient comme des esprits me touchant comme lui avant, je me recroquevillais par terre et hurlais.

Je perdais le contrôle, c'était aussi simple que ça, j'étais généralement animé par le désir de conquête et de possession avec les autres filles mais avec elle, c'était tellement plus. Parfois quand Blaise me disait qu'il était sous l'emprise de pulsion quand il était vraiment attiré par une fille, je lui riais au nez le disant faible, à présent je le comprends. Une pulsion m'avait poussée à embrasser ainsi Hermione, ce fut une véritable décharge électrique qui me parcourut à son contact, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais possédée dès maintenant, j'oubliais toute la douceur et surtout la nécessité d'aller doucement avec elle, mon désir fut plus fort que toi, j'en voulais plus, tellement plus d'elle, mes mains voulurent aller sous son t-shirt mais rencontrèrent le tissus de sa robe, je descendis au niveau de ses jambes, l'embrassant toujours passionnément, je la plaquais contre le mur pour me faciliter la tâche. Et c'est là que tout dérapa, mes mains remontaient lentement ses cuisses, quand je crus enfin pouvoir atteindre un point des plus sensibles, je me sentis repousser en arrière, la panique et la peur se lisait sur ces traits et tout me revient en mémoire avec violence … merde le viol … Elle se replia sur elle même comme je l'avais trop de fois vu faire et un long et déchirant cri franchit ses lèvres. Je m'approchais aussitôt d'elle la prenant par les épaules, comme je m'en voulais de la plonger dans cet état …

- Hermione, c'est moi, calme toi, je suis désolé je me suis laissé emporter, calme toi, ce n'est pas lui, il n'est pas là il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, plus personne ne te fera du mal, je suis là je veillerai sur toi Hermione, je t'aime je ne permettrais pas qu'on te fasse du mal, calme toi s'il te plaît.

- IL est là, je le sens Drago, fais le partir je t'en supplie.

Elle se serra contre moi en sanglotant, je lui soufflais des mots apaisants à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux, elle se calma au bout de dix minutes, ses pleurs s'étaient terminés mais son corps tremblait toujours et elle restait agrippée à moi comme à un balais en plein vol.

- Hermione, on doit aller dans la grande salle, tu veux ou alors on ira dans les cuisines en douce.

- Non c'est bon Drago merci, Dumbledore doit faire une annonce et les Gryffonors me changeront les idées, en fait non oublie ce que je viens de dire sur les Gryffondors, je veux rester avec toi, viens à notre table s'il te plaît …

- Mieux vaut que ce soit l'inverse Hermione, vient toi à ma table.

- Comme tu préfères murmura-t-elle.

C'était l'occasion de montrer à Blaise ma progression vers la victoire …

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Voilà, ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour cette longue attente mais la premièreS me laisse très peu de temps. Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour votre soutien, merci aux reviewers de leurs mots gentils qui me vont droit au coeur, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur alerte et leur favorite story qui sont je viens de le constater de plus en plus nombreux, merci vraiment du fond du coeur à tous de suivre cette fic ^^**_

_**Petite précision, Sweet Death n'existe pas à priori, c'est moi même qui ai écrit Cut d'où les éventuelles fautes d'anglais ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé **_

_**Une question: Comment êtes vous tombé sur ma fic ? En fait ça m'intrigue libre à vous de répondre ^^**_

_**PS: Reviews please =D**_

_**Bisous et amours**_

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	10. Chapter 10

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer**

**magaliHP: Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies, figure toi que je ne sais pas moi même si ce sera un happy end, ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde ^^**

**AmE-RomantiK:**** Effectivement la dernière phrase est importante XD, je suis ravie que mon personnage te plaît ^^, oui Cut est une de mes créations, à ma connaissance Sweet Death n'existe pas comme groupe.**

**AnonymeH.:**** =) tant mieux si ça te plaît, mon univers est un peu spécial, il continue encore son pari effectivement sinon c'est pas drôle XD**

**elodu92:**** Pas forcément qu'il le renie il est un peu perdu c'est tout ^^'**

**nini:**** Pitié !!! Ne me vouvoie pas ! On a le même âge pitié ! J'ai pris 20 ans dans la vue là ! Bref contente que tu aies accrochée ^^ bon courage pour ta première S**

**Astugirl:**** Merci ^^ j'ai une vraie fan dis donc, voici le prochain chapitre pour ton plus rand bonheur j'ai l'impression ^^**

**Marma:**** Bravo à toi la nouvelle lectrice qui a eu le courage de me lire, merci, oui j'ai un peu changé Hermione mais j'ai gardé l'essentiel d'elle =D c'est triste mais je garde toujours une pointe d'humour je peux pas m'en empêcher XD, bonne lecture.**

**Corny59:**** Euh je sais pas ce que c'est les sorciers de Waverly place ^^' mais contente que tu me lises ^^bonne lecture !**

**x3-Lilly-XD: ****Je ne comprends pas même pas que tu t'excuses c'est déjà génial que tu aies lu et reviewer ! Lol bisous et bonne lecture.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUTES ET À TOUS BISOUS JE VOUS AIME XD**

* * *

Mon corps tremblait toujours aussi violemment quand on entra dans la Grande Salle, je me serrais contre Drago voulant essuyer par son contact les souvenirs brûlant ma peau, j'avais envie de la gratter à m'en faire saigner pour chasser cette présence qui rôdait encore sur moi. Je me savais brisée mais pas à ce point, ne pas supporter de contact après toutes ces années, faut-il qu'IL me bousille toute ma vie ? Un long frisson me parcourut, les bras de Drago se serrèrent davantage autour de moi et il me déposa un petit baiser sur le front, je le regardais avec reconnaissance, il était désormais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais vraiment me raccrocher, je m'abandonnais dans cette douce amitié, je ne voulais plus le quitter, il était tellement pour moi, il m'aidait à exorciser mes démons. Tandis que je m'installais à ses côtés, je voyais les regards haineux des Gryffondors converger vers moi suivis de ceux guère mieux des Serpentards, ceux-ci se calmèrent très vite en voyant le regard de Drago qui signifiait clairement que le premier qui l'ouvrait aurait affaire à lui.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici Granger ?

- Te pourrir la vie est-elle une réponse satisfaisante Zabini ?

- Blaise !

- Drago ! Je pensais pas à mal, c'est elle qui m'agresse et c'est moi qui prends ! T'es mordu mon pauvre vieux !

- Autant que tu l'es de Weasley mon chère ami.

Le métis ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de grogner une chose complètement incompréhensible. Les plats apparurent devant nous, les deux garçons se servirent avec appétit pendant que moi je les observais sans rien toucher.

- En parlant de Weasley d'ailleurs, je l'ai croisé dans le réfectoire des Gryffondors, elle est presque sympathique cette fille, elle aurait pu l'être si elle ne m'avait pas frappé.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans le réfectoire des lionceaux Drago, sans vouloir t'offenser Granger.

- Oh mais pas du tout je te rappelle que les lionceaux vous battent au Quidditch depuis qu'on est en première année, les petits serpents sont rentrés très vite dans leur trou.

- Drago, cette fille m'exaspère au plus au point. Bref réponds qu'est tu foutais dans la tour des Gryffondors ?

- Je cherchais Hermione pour lui parler, dis donc ça va pas être évident pour toi avec la petite Weasley. Je suis sur que tu t'entendras très vite avec Hermione quand on apprend à la connaître elle est très sympathique.

- Bien sur, ce que me confirmeront Pansy, Geoffrey et Cassie qui arbore une nouvelle coiffure très courte et bleue fluo dont je suppose tu en es la cause Granger.

Je grimaçais, il est vrai que la punition de Parkinson avait peut-être été un peu poussée, depuis elle était l'ombre d'elle même n'osant plus m'approcher ou contrarier qui que ce soit à part les premières années ce qui n'est pas vraiment dur.

- Parkinson l'avait chercher ainsi que les deux autres zigotos Zabini.

- Je veux bien te croire, c'est vrai que Cassie ne se sent plus depuis qu'elle a passé la nuit avec toi Drago, mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver comme ça ?

- Elle a envoyé Hermione faire un vol plané avec atterrissage sur statue, je crois qu'elle t'en veut beaucoup mon amour elle te lance des regards noirs.

Je sursautais quand j'entendis mon nouveau surnom, « mon amour » depuis quand n'avais-je pas entendu un mot aussi tendre sans qu'il soit teinté d'ironie et de mépris, ce mot utilisé par lui débordait de tendresse, tant qu'habituellement il m'aurait donné la nausée, mais à cet instant il sonnait à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des choses. Je sentais les verrous de mon coeur s'ouvrirent davantage prêt à lui donner une place dans cet endroit si protégé et important, mon instinct se débattait toujours aussi férocement pour se faire entendre, mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de Drago. Mon trouble dut se lire sur mon visage car il m'enserra de ses bras et me murmura

- Ça va ? Tu avais les yeux dans le vague.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

- Je t'aime, il me paraît donc approprié de t'appeler comme ça, à moins que tu n'aimes pas ?

Ma réponse n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'un grand silence pesant s'installa dans la Grande Salle, ce qui n'arrivait que quand Dumbledore parlait. Je me tournais, il est l'une des rares personnes à qui j'accorde du respect dans cette école, trois doigts suffisaient pour les compter : Drago, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall. Le regard du vieil homme balaya la salle et quand il fut sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de la salle, il parla.

- Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous voir aussi nombreux en ces temps de troubles, car vous le savez tous Voldemort est de retour et les Mangemorts rappliquent tous auprès de leur maître tels les chiens qu'ils sont, la queue entre les jambes. Mais je ne les blâme pas, certains sont alliés au mage noir par crainte des représailles éventuels sur leur famille et ceux qu'ils aiment, comment blâmer des personnes qui font cela par amour ? Mais je tiens à vous assurer que même si ces personnes font toutes ces horreurs par amour, il n'y a plus rien de bon en eux et face à vous, ils n'hésiteront pas à faire comme les autres partisans fanatiques c'est à dire vous tuer ou vous capturer. En ces temps de guerre, les professeurs voulaient supprimer la sortie à Pré-au-lard prévu demain, je tiens à la maintenir car même si le danger rôde, il me paraît essentiel de ne pas vous perturber davantage, mais il y aura des conditions pour cela. Seul les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années auront le droit de sortir à Pré-au-lard mais pour cela ils devront certifier sous le sort de Véritas que si attaque de Mangemort il y a alors ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables le sortilège de mort compris. Vous serez bien entendus protéger par des Aurors mais les Mangemorts n'hésiteront pas à tuer, tout élèves que vous êtes voilà pourquoi je mets en place cette condition. Bien entendu, la journée sera libérée pour toutes les personnes ne pouvant sortir de l'enceinte du château. Les directeurs de votre maison sont à consulter pour le Véritas et ce dès maintenant si vous le souhaitez.

Un long silence plana longtemps dans la salle, littéralement sous le choc. La permission d'utiliser les sortilèges Impardonnables, la situation était donc si grave pour autoriser des enfants à s'en servir, je me tournais vers Drago et Zabini, tout les deux se regardaient et semblaient comprendre ce que voulait dire le regard de chacun, moi la raison m'échappait.

- Hermione, voudrais-tu aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi et Blaise ?

- Tu me demandes cela alors qu'il faut être prêt à tuer pour y aller ?

J'étais abasourdie, il restait une part en lui que je ne connaissais vraiment pas, cette part était elle prête à tuer ? Une voix me rappela qui il était, un Malefoy, un fils de Mangemort …

- Si je dois tuer une personne qui ne mérite pas la vie et peut en tuer d'autre non ça ne me dérange pas.

Sur ses paroles, ils se levèrent tout les deux en silence, se dirigeant comme des automates vers Rogue. La salle se remplit de murmure au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le maître des potions, tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait.

Zabini prit la parole le premier, sous les regards surpris des professeurs devant une telle sureté de soi même.

- Je souhaite aller à Pré-au-lard, professeur.

- Zabini, tu sais ce que cela signifie … toi aussi Malefoy

Un hochement de tête de la part des deux garçons fut sa seule réponse, Rogue sortit sa baguette, les élèves retenaient leur souffle curieux de savoir la réponse forcément véridique.

- Véritas, Drago Blaise êtes vous prêt à vous servir des sortilèges Impardonnables en cas d'attaque lors de la sortie.

- Oui professeur.

De la crainte et de l'admiration se lisait sur les yeux des élèves, mais cependant aucun n'osait se lever à son tour tandis que les deux Serpentards rejoignaient leur place. Drago se remit exactement comme avant son bras autour de ma taille et le plus près possible de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour son invitation, je me savais capable de tuer de nouveau si ma sécurité était menacée, mais avais-je envie de courir le risque de le refaire ?

- Alors Granger, on fait sa courageuse mais en fait on ne vaut pas mieux que ces dégonflés de Poufsouffle ?

Des remarques tout aussi désagréables affluaient des Serpentards sur moi, je me sentais si agressée d'un coup, je levais les yeux et rencontra ceux de Geoffrey qui me provoquait. En fonction de ce que je ferais il aurait sa réponse à mes dernières menaces, mais ce qui me persuada de me lever fut le regard arrogant et moqueur de Zabini en face de moi. Lentement, je me dégageais des bras de Drago et me levais. Comme pour Drago et Zabini les regards se fixèrent sur moi, je m'avançais la tête haute et fière, je montais les marches et me tenais droite devant Mc Gonagall.

- Miss Granger êtes vous sûre ?

- Le sort répondra mieux que moi.

- Véritas, êtes vous prête à vous servir des sortilèges Impardonnables en cas d'attaque lors de la sortie ?

- Oui …

Je détournais les talons et rejoignis Drago devant les regards fières des Gryffondors et surpris des Serpentards. Arrivée au niveau de Drago, je lui dis à l'oreille.

- Tu as ta réponse Drago.

Et je partis de la Grande Salle un peu confuse de ce que je venais de faire.

* * *

- Ma parole Drago le vioque a perdu la tête ?!

Ce fut les paroles que lâcha Blaise en s'écroulant sur le canapé de notre salle commune. Personnellement, je ne pensais plus à ça, je songeais plutôt à pourquoi Hermione m'avait quitté aussi précipitamment.

- Humm oui …

- Drago ! Je te parle là alors arrête d'échafauder des plans tordus pour coucher avec la rose noire et reviens vers de vrais sujets importants.

- Comment tu l'as appelée ?

- Rose noire, ça lui va plutôt bien je trouve, elle est jolie, gothique et habillée en noir jusqu'au bout des ongles mais elle sait piquer et faire mal quand il le faut. Mon vieux je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle …

- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non !

- Dray si tu ne l'es pas alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je rajoute un but à notre petit pari ?

Je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir, la réponse fusa, automatique.

- Rajoute ce que tu veux !

- Fais lui mal ! Fais la souffrir, humilie la, envoie la six pieds sous terre !

Je restais un instant interdit, elle avait tellement souffert et je devais en rajouter une couche supplémentaire …

- Tu l'aimes Drago, ton silence est significatif.

- Pari tenu une fois de plus Blaise !

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Drago.

- Contrairement à toi Blaise, je ne m'abaisserais pas à la faiblesse qu'est l'amour.

- Tu parles comme la face de serpent … contrairement à toi et lui je ne pense pas que l'amour soit une faiblesse Dray et un jour tu le comprendras.

- Ce jour là il pleuvra des dragons alors !

- Sortez les parapluies !

On rit, mais le coeur n'y était pas pour ma part, je savais qu'elle me troublait plus que les autres filles mais je m'étais ça sur le compte de son passé sordide.

* * *

Je voulais prouver à Drago qu'il l'aimait en rajoutant cette close à ce stupide pari, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'accepterait, que ma surprise fut grande quand il dit oui, je décidais alors qu'il devait la faire souffrir, je sais c'est horrible mais j'avais confiance en mon meilleur ami pour qu'il ne le fasse pas, pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments. Foi de Blaise, il les acceptera.

* * *

Les hauts parleurs criaient le mal-être de _Sweet Death_, j'aimais _Cut_, elle m'avais empêché tellement de fois de ne pas faire de connerie, de ne pas céder à la faciliter de la mort, que je m'en lassais pas de l'écouter en boucle. La musique diminua de volume pour faire entendre un discret bruit. Drago frapperait-il à ma porte pour la première fois ?

À la pensée de Drago, je sentis mon corps frissonner, il l'appelait, il lui manquait de sentir son toucher sur ma peau, il le réclamait avide de lui. La raison contrôlait encore mon corps, une véritable gifle mentale renfloua tout ça dans un coin de mon être et je tentais tant bien que mal de me persuader que c'était l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour lui qui me faisais ressentir de telle chose. C'était peine perdue, je me sentais glisser lentement vers l'amour.

Cette prise de conscience me heurta de plein fouet, je commençais à l'aimer, c'était si évident à présent, les réactions de mon corps, ce bien-être en sa présence, cette sécurité, la chaleur qui m'englobait quand j'étais dans ses bras, je l'aimais. Et il ne le saura jamais, j'avais depuis bien longtemps renoncé à l'amour et au bonheur, comment pouvais-je vivre heureuse après avoir tué deux personnes ? L'amour m'était interdit, nous resterons amis c'était définitif même si l'idée me serrait le cœur. Même si j'en avais pris conscience, la présence de l'amour en moi m'étonnais tellement, comment en si peu de temps avait il réussi à ce frayer un chemin dans cette direction ?

La porte s'ouvrit interrompant mes pensées et le coeur de celle-ci entra dans ma pièce.

- Tiens la même chanson que la dernière fois.

- Ma préférée Drago c'est donc normale que je l'écoute souvent, toi aussi tu dois avoir une chanson que tu écoutes souvent, non ?

J'avais rajouter le non inquiète devant son expression troublé à l'évocation des chansons. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'écoute pas de musique ? L'idée même me paraissait absurde, comment pourrais-il survivre sans musique, moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas en tout cas.

- Il y a bien quelques chansons que j'aime mais je ne les écoute que rarement parce que c'est de la musique moldue …

Il se rapprocha de moi, se posant à mes côtés sur le lit, bon dieu pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours sur le lit, je n'avais donc pas comprit que le lit est dangereux pour moi quand il est là !!!

- Dis toujours si ça se trouve je les ai on pourra les écouter.

- Ce n'est pas trop dans ton style, je crois, voyons il y a _Eleanor Rigby_, _Yesterday_, qui sont je crois des Beatles, _My immortal_ de Evanescence et _Dream on_ de Aerosmith.

- Je les ai Drago, tu sais que les groupes que tu viens de me dire c'est quand même la base du rock moldu, comment ça se fait que tu connais ça ?

- Quand j'avais douze ans j'espionnais ma voisine qui était moldue, elle écoutait les Beatles et sa fille Evanescence.

- Étrangement, je n'ai aucun mal à te voir en voyeur.

Il me fit mine d'être choqué, je lui souris tandis que je mettais les chansons qu'il aimait. À peine eus-je fini de les mettre que je le sentais m'attirer avec force et douceur sur le lit, je laissais échapper un soupir mais contrairement à ce qu'il devait pensé pas de contrariété mais de bonheur. J'étais sur lui, le dos sur son torse, les premières notes de _Dream on_ se déversant dans la pièce, l'instant était magique, nous deux tout simplement étendus à écouter de la musique l'un contre l'autre. L'un contre l'autre … mes résolutions sur lui et moi me revinrent et je m'éloignais de lui à contre-coeur, m'allongeant sur le lit et non contre lui. Pour mon plus grand malheur ( ou bonheur ) il se rapprocha de moi, une mine inquiète me faisait face.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

- Rien, mentis-je éhontément

- S'il y a rien reviens sur moi alors …

L'envie ne me manquait pas, elle me taraudait même, l'impressionnant changement qui s'opérait en moi m'effrayait de plus en plus, deviendrais-je bientôt comme toutes ces filles à glousser bêtement à son approche ? Merlin aie pitié de moi pour une fois ! Je me déplaçais lentement vers le bord du lit, la proximité devenait dangereuse. Mon coude appuya sur la télécommande de la chaîne, la chanson changea j'écoutais attentive, les premiers accords de violoncelle sonnèrent majestueux dans la chambre, Apocalyptica … la voix de Cristina Scabbia suivie de près … _Anything but love_, mon coeur se serra, il y a peu de temps j'aurais dit que les paroles cadraient avec Drago surtout quand elle disait «_ You could give me anything but love_ » maintenant j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui pouvait tout donner sauf l'amour, que la chanson m'accablait. La voix grave de Drago se mêla un instant à celle de Cristina, je le regardais captivée. Il s'arrêta et me regarda à son tour.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non c'est pas toi c'est la chanson elle me rends toujours un peu triste, elle est si désespérée on peut croire qu'elle a perdu toute confiance en l'amour.

- Même si je rentre peu à peu dans ton univers je m'y sens toujours étranger.

- Tu y as ta place désormais Drago ...

Il se redressa se mettant sur les genoux puis se mit à califourchon sur moi, je sentais mon bas-ventre s'embraser, la chaleur montais en moi et mon visage rougissais de façon spectaculaire je pense.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, maintenant que je t'ai découverte je ne te quitte plus.

Contrairement à d'innombrable fois où je m'étais retrouvée prisonnière ainsi je ne ressentais pas l'oppression habituelle, je restais silencieuse aux paroles de Drago j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais il fallait que je réponde quelque chose …

- Non s'il te plaît ne dit rien.

Et il sortit sur ces derniers mots fermant la porte silencieusement. J'étais abasourdie, il étais parti comme un voleur, comme j'étais partie dans la Grande Salle en fait. Je me redressais le visage encore rouge, il ne s'était rien passé et j'étais dans cet état, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui se passera quand il m'embrassera de nouveau, j'avais chaud, trop chaud, mes vêtements pourtant légers me paraissaient étouffants, je me déshabillais et enfilais mon habituelle chemise sur moi, je me vis dans l'un des miroirs de ma chambrée. J'étais différente, mon visage avait perdu sa morosité mais j'étais pourtant la même Hermione, mon tatouage discret toujours présent, mon corps toujours le même, mais l'impression de différence restait. Sur ces dernières pensées, je m'endormis dans mon lit et cette nuit pour la première fois, je rêvais d'un rêve les plus inhabituelles pour moi, pour la première fois le désir me transperçait de toute part jusqu'à l'antre de Morphée.

* * *

La porte fermée, je me tins au mur et m'assis contre, je perdais tout contrôle, je perdais pied, je n'étais maître de plus rien, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment cette fille pouvais avoir autant d'emprise sur moi, je n'avais jamais autant désiré une fille comme elle. Je restais un long moment contre le mur me tirant les cheveux et réfléchissant, mais au bout d'un instant je me rendis compte que mes réflexions n'amenaient à rien, elles tournaient en rond et se perdaient dans ma tête.

J'allais m'éloigner et jetais un dernier regard à la porte, je m'avançais et mis la main sur la poignée, je détournais à nouveau les talons et marchais dans la pénombre du château, finalement je retournais vers la porte et l'ouvris.

Il y faisait totalement noir et le rythme lent de sa respiration m'indiqua qu'elle dormait, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, n'y ce qui m'y avait poussé mais je voulais resté près d'elle pour la nuit, c'était ma seule certitude.

Silencieusement, je contournais son grand lit et me mis contre le côté inoccupé, je la contemplais en train de dormir, on pourrait croire que c'est un ange seul ses cheveux noirs corbeau et sa chemise noire m'en détrompait. Soudainement elle remua dans les draps en gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles, je la regardais toujours ne comprenant pas ce qui la suivais jusqu'à dans ses rêves, doucement j'enlevais mon uniforme et me glissais dans les draps, en soulevant la couverture j'entre-aperçu son corps à moitié dénudé à travers sa chemise transparente. Mon mouvement s'arrêta net en cours de route tandis que mes yeux coulèrent le long de ses jambes, remontant le long de ses hanches, je voulais enlever le shorty noir qu'elle portait mais m'abstiens, je continuais mon ascension des yeux et me stoppa sur sa poitrine nue sous son seul habit. Je sentis l'excitation montée en moi et se concentrer sur mon entre-jambe malgré tout mes efforts pour me contenir ou du moins me maîtriser, mais impossible de détourner mon regard de ses appétissantes rondeurs, sa pâleur de peau contrastait avec le rosé de ses tétons, j'avais envie de tenir ses seins entre mes mains, de mordiller ses mamelons. Je rabattis la couverture sur nous deux quand je ressentis l'excitation se faire encore plus forte, elle me brûlait le bas ventre, heureusement le minimum de contrôle que j'avais encore de moi me permit de ne pas lui sauter dessus, je fermais les yeux tentant de me calmer en vain, je me tournais et me retournais dans tout les sens et finis par me mettre face à elle regardant son visage endormi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, derrière elle une horloge murale m'indiquait les heures qui passaient, plus que 7 heures avant qu'on ne se lève, je réussirais bien à m'endormir entre temps tout de même ! Une heure défila mes yeux commençaient tout juste à se fermer quand je sentis une main froide sur mon ventre, je me crispais en sentant la deuxième sur mon torse accompagné du visage d'Hermione, elle se lova contre moi en soupirant, je sentais l'excitation revenir, elle n'était pas très loin depuis un petit moment, les heures qui s'ensuivirent ne furent qu'une abominable torture, je sentais son corps contre le mien, mes mains étaient résolument coincées derrière ma tête, elle me tuerait si elle n'avait le moindre doute sur mes faits et gestes de la nuit. Ma douce agonie prit fin quand elle se réveilla, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les miens, son regard chocolat se remplit de surprise et ses joues rosirent. Puis soudain elle sembla prendre conscience de la situation et elle me repoussa en s'éloignant le plus possible ce qui fit qu'elle tomba du lit.

- MALEFOY QUE FAIS TU ICI !!!!!!

Elle était debout, à mon opposé, me regardant visiblement mécontente, ses cheveux désordonnées lui donnaient plus que jamais un air avec Morgane ( Ndlr: Demi soeur de Arthur si je me trompe pas ). Elle était sur ses gardes les genoux pliés amis pas assez en colère pour prendre sa baguette heureusement, j'essayais tant bien que mal de maintenir mes yeux au niveau de son visage mais mon regard déviaient sans cesse plus bas, Merlin qu'elle me faisait de l'effet. Elle comprit au bout d'un moment la raison ma difficulté à la regarder droit dans les yeux, son visage devint rouge tomate rivalisant avec les cheveux de La Belette et elle se détourna rapidement pour se couvrir davantage.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas touchée !

- Tu en doutes ! T'ai-je jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit ? Ça me blesse que tu puisses pensée ça de moi Hermione …

- Attends, tu t'introduis en douce dans ma chambre, tu te faufiles dans mon lit, tu es aussi légèrement vêtu que moi, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions tout de même.

Je m'approchais d'elle, ses genoux se lièrent davantage prêt à agir tellement elle était sous tension.

- Hermione, je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire de mal, il me semble qu'abuser de toi en fait partie, non ?

- ...

- Apprendras-tu à me faire confiance un jour ?

- Je te fais confiance Drago, je ne fais pas confiance à l'homme qui est en toi, c'est une nuance importante.

Je m'approchais toujours jusqu'à toucher ses bras de mes mains.

- Malgré ta tenue plus que légère, mon excitation et mon envie de te faire l'amour, je ne t'ai pas touchée Hermione, c'est toi qui m'a touché. Au fait, sympa rose noire au creux de tes reins.

Elle rougit derechef, ses mains se nouèrent ensemble, ses pieds se tortillaient et elle se mordillait les lèvres puis elle reprit contenance et la fille assurée du début d'année revint devant moi.

- Toi avoir envie de moi, c'est pas crédible !

Je me serrais contre elle et l'embrassais libérant toute la frustration de cette nuit, ma langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne, mes mains impatientes avaient beaucoup de mal à rester sur ces reins, ma volonté disparut quand je sentis ses siennes dans mes cheveux et sa langue me rendre avec fièvre mon baiser. Je défis la ceinture de son peignoir, continuant à l'embrasser avec passion, il tomba à terre dans une invitation à toucher son corps, je ne me fis pas prier, je m'aventurais prudemment sous sa chemise parcourant de lents mouvements la peau de son ventre, je l'entendis gémir je voulus aller plus loin mais ses deux mains m'avaient relever les miennes au dessus de ma tête avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de régir.

- Stop, stop …

- Me crois-tu à présent ?

- Oui mais s'il te plaît sors on se retrouve dans le hall …

- Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons qu'à continuer ce qu'on était en train de commencer, tu en as autant envie que moi ...

Je l'embrassais de nouveau mais à peine eus-je effleurer ses lèvres qu'elle me repoussa fermement.

- Non Drago, s'il te plaît sors …

Elle dit les derniers mot dans un souffle pendant qu'elle se penchait pour remettre son peignoir cachant sa poitrine nue à mon regard avide.

- D'accord, on se retrouve dans une demi-heure alors …

Elle hocha de la tête et je fis un pas vers la sortie puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux en me réveillant je me suis demandée si je ne rêvais pas, l'homme dont j'avais rêver toute la nuit dans des rêves plus que suggestifs était dans mon lit … l'information mit un sacré bout de temps à diffuser dans mon cerveau que tout ceci était concret et réel. Mais je pense que le pire suivit quand il m'avoua son désir pour moi, qui avait passé une nuit à ne rêver que de ça … mon esprit se déréglait aussi tentais-je de redevenir l'Hermione froide et impassible de début d'année ce qui se solda par un échec pour la froideur. La scène devint surréaliste quand il m'embrassa avec ferveur, mon cerveau entra en ébullition cherchant une attitude à adopter, mon désir surgit plus fort que la peur et la raison me poussant davantage dans ses bras, quand je sentis le peignoir tomber à mes pieds, la peur commença à vraiment se faire entendre, seulement le plaisir et le désir revinrent en force quand sa main parcourut mon ventre, les souvenirs n'affluèrent pas bloquer par la confiance et par la guerre qui se menait dans mon esprit, elle fut remportée par la raison qui me rappela qu'en générale on allait soit en dessous, soit au dessus du ventre. Ma propre voix me susurrais que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur que procurais l'amour. Quand il fut enfin parti, je m'effondra par terre tandis qu'une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue, on était en novembre et j'étais dans cet état mon dieu que j'ai peur de l'année prochaine et du reste de cette année. L'éventualité de l'élection de Drago au poste de Préfet en chef du fait qu'il soit préfet me fit penser que j'aurais plus de faciliter à résister étant donner qu'on se verra moins, mais cette éventualité me rappela qu'il sera avec son homonyme féminin dans leur salle commune personnelle, je sentais la tristesse m'envahir et aussitôt repartir quand j'entendis la voix amplifiée de Dumbledore priant aux élèves de se dépêcher car le départ pour Pré-au-Lard était imminent.

Ni une, ni deux je sautais dans un pantalon noir évidemment orné de chaîne et de différent crochet et me glissais dans un t-shirt le plus rapide à mettre c'est à dire un complètement déchiré avec brassière intégré, seul endroit où le t-shirt était un peu près intact. Après avoir pris ma baguette et un peu d'argent, je dévalais les escaliers des étages et de différents passages et arriva légèrement essoufflée dans le hall où patientait une dizaine d'élève.

La voix doucereuse de Rogue me donna la confirmation de ce que je craignais.

- Bien maintenant que notre retardataire est arrivée, vous pouvez partir, n'ayez crainte les Aurors circulent en permanence tout autour du village, de plus vous pouvez comptez sur votre magie, sur ces mots du vent !

Comme d'habitude, je lui adressais un regard hautain qui n'eut que pour réponse un regard de haine, je n'eus pas la surprise de voir Geoffrey parmi les sixièmes année en revanche un coupe bleue fluo m'indiqua que la dénommée Cassie se trouvais parmi nous, du moment qu'elle me laissait tranquille elle se portera bien. Drago me rejoint bien vite suivis de Blaise qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi de me retrouver.

- Mais dis moi Granger tu joues les exhibitionnistes maintenant ?

- Non, j'ai mis la chose la plus rapide à enfiler

- Bizarrement, j'aurais pas choisi ça je me serais perdu dans tous ces fils en tout cas j'avoue que ça te va plutôt bien le gothique

- Merci Zabini.

- Enfin ! Un échange civilisé entre vous j'y croyais plus

- Dray épargne moi tes commentaires je te prie.

- Dray, répétais-je moqueuse

- Blaise, pas de ce surnom en public je t'avais dit.

- Vous seriez un couple que ça m'étonnerait pas, lâchai-je nonchalamment

Ils se figèrent tout les deux et Zabini me fixais d'un œil noir, tandis que Drago me chuchota

- Je te prouve quand tu veux que je m'intéresse qu'à toi.

La scène de ce matin me revint en un éclair, je grimaçais et répliquais

- Non merci, je te crois sur parole.

- Drago je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois une fille décliner une invitation à passer la nuit avec toi, ça se fête allons au Trois Balais.

- Oh ça va Blaise c'est pas la première fois …

S'ensuivit un court instant de réflexion près quoi il avoua que c'était vrai tout compte fait. Une bonne ambiance se dégageait de notre petit groupe, une journée agréable se profilait devant nous, on avançait à notre rythme vers le pub, croisant quelques uns des élèves de Poudlard mais le plus souvent des adultes inquiets croisaient notre route, pendant un instant je voulais oublier que nous étions en guerre, pendant un instant je voulais avoir l'insouciance de n'importe quelle fille de 16 ans, mais la guerre me revenait toujours en mémoire, alors je profitais de chaque seconde avant que l'affrontement final n'arrive.

La chaleur des Trois Balais m'enveloppa quand on entra ainsi que les bras de Drago.

- Tu y prends goût toi à m'enlacer sans cesse …

- Je veux toujours t'avoir près de moi, surtout en ces temps, je n'oublie pas qui je suis et ton ascendance.

Je me raidis en me rappelant la triste devise des Malefoy « Sang-pur toujours », je n'avais rien à faire dans son monde, il était un futur mangemort tout le monde savait ça, alors que faisais-je avec lui ?

- Drago, dis moi que tu ne le rejoindras jamais …

- On en parlera plus tard, s'il te plaît n'assombris pas cette journée.

Je vis le regard de Blaise, il m'indiquait que lui même il ne savait pas la réponse de Drago. On s'installa dans le coin le plus reculé du pub, demandant des Whisky pur feu pour les deux garçons et un Chocomenth pour moi, la chaleur des boissons nous réchauffait les mains et la chaleur de Drago me réchauffait le reste. L'après midi défila avec une rapidité déconcertante, Zabini se révéla être un type sympa, le pub se vidait peu à peu, tout les élèves de Poudlard devaient pas tardé à tous se regroupaient sur la grande place pour rentrer en groupe, on sortit nous aussi pour les rejoindre.

Seulement voilà, ce qui devait arrivé un jour arriva, à notre arrivée une scène d'horreur était face à nous, les élèves se battaient tant bien que mal contre leur adversaire, l'aide tant assurée des Aurors était inexistante, leur corps dispersés à différent coin du village ne pouvait guère nous aider. Mon corps se mit en mouvement de lui même, sans réfléchir je sortis ma baguette et me plongeais dans la bataille qui faisait fureur autour de moi.

Les sorts fusaient de toutes les directions, les cinquièmes année arrivaient à tenir un peu près le coup tandis que les septième tentaient de les aider et de faire face en même temps, seul les sixièmes se battaient complètement contre les encapuchonnés. Un sort de mort fusa en direction d'un malheureux tombé à terre, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je hurlais Mobilicorpus espérant avoir été assez rapide, heureusement pour le gamin je l'avais été, sans précaution je l'envoyais le plus loin possible de la bataille pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits ne me souciant pas de l'atterrissage. Drago et Blaise faisaient comme moi, les éclairs rouges sortaient de leur baguettes stupéfixiant quiconque s'en prenait à nos camarades, un Mangemort s'apprêta à tuer Blaise, je réagis en même temps que Drago, le Mangemort fut propulser dans les airs par la puissance du sort de stupéfixion de Drago et du sort explosif que j'avais envoyé.

Je me rendis compte à quel point Dumbledore avait raison, la guerre était sous nos yeux mais on était trop craintif pour la voir, je m'aperçus aussi bien vite qu'il avait raison sur un second point, tout élèves que nous sommes ils n'avaient aucune pitié, mais ce n'était pas notre cas la situation n'était pas trop désespéré, je me refusais d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables jusqu'à ce que le préfet de Gryffondor, le rouquin Weasley s'effondra à mes pieds la lueur verte encore présente sur sa poitrine. l'horreur montait en moi, autour de moi les élèves vivants se faisaient rares, heureusement les morts aussi, les cinquièmes année étaient partis sous les ordres des sixièmes, les septièmes restaient avec ceux qui étaient resté de leur plein gré, c'est à dire peu, les cadavres m'étaient familiers, je n'avais beau ne pas les connaître, ils restaient les camarades que j'avais côtoyé pendant six ans, mais ils étaient surtout des enfants comme nous. Potter hurla un moment mais ne lâcha pas prise, il était la cible principale des assauts, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, la douleur l'aveugla et il se prit un sort rougeoyant qui l'envoya plus loin.

Les Mangemorts augmentèrent en nombre, la capture du survivant allait être immédiate, je ne le permettrais pas, je savais qu'il était la clé de la victoire. La situation était grave, aux regards des deux Serpentards je sus qu'on passé tout les trois en mode sérieux dans l'optique de faire souffrir et reculer pour surtout protéger ceux qui étaient encore présent, on avait beau être les meilleurs de notre génération, la tâche serait ardue et nous en avions pleinement confiance.

La masse noire des capes et des masques avancèrent, le premier leva sa baguette, ma main ne fit qu'un petit mouvement tandis qu'un sort imprononcé faisait se tordre de douleur le serviteur noir.

Le véritable combat commença.

* * *

La bataille qui se déroulais me laissais pas le temps de la réflexion, mes gestes étaient des automatismes, je remerciais mon père pour ses entraînements draconiens, sans doute ne s'imaginait pas que cela se retournerais contre ses amis, mais je n'imaginais pas non plus que les partisans m'attaqueraient sérieusement. Blaise mettait son génie et son talent magique à profit pour aider les plus faibles et attaquant à l'occasion, mais sa tâche principale restait la défense des autres, je savais que ce mec ne serait jamais un mangemort, il est trop humain et trop courageux, je l'enviais pour cela. Je complétais Blaise, comme toujours, en attaquant sans relâche, j'étais vif et efficace je n'utilisais que les sorts qu'on nous avait enseigné mais je commençais à songer qu'il faudrait peut-être passé à la vitesse supérieur. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre en pratique que Weasley s'effondra à quelques pas, Hermione devant lui changea d'expression, je savais qu'elle s'en voulait, depuis le début de la bataille je la voyais virevolter de tous les sens combinant défense, en sauvant les uns, à attaque, en attaquant les autres.

Sa vitesse me surprenait pas, n'avais-je pas été moi même sa victime ? La tristesse et la rage se mêlaient, je compris que nous en étions à un point de non retour. Blaise aussi. Le signal implicite se propagea dans les quelques élèves qui restaient, on se mit en ligne de front près à riposter. Un Mangemort imprudent fit mine d'attaquer, aussitôt il s'effondra, Hermione était vraiment furieuse, elle était passé au stade des sorts imprononcés et impardonnables, le Mangemort à terre se releva et incanta Hermione se bougea rapide mais pas assez une vilaine estafilade se creusa profondément dans sa cuisse, le reste des Mangemorts se réveilla et attaqua, on riposta du mieux qu'on pouvait mais chacun de nous s'interdisait d'utiliser l'Avada Kadavra, sous les assauts on commençait à reculer mais eux aussi, le combat était à peu près équitable, nul ne savait comment tout ceci se finira mais une chose était certaine, l'issue en serait malheureuse. Un camarade de plus s'effondra sous l'effet du sort de mort, les yeux d'Hermione se remplissaient de larme et je voyais Blaise montrer des signes de fatigue comme nous tous, on était pas des machines à tuer comme eux. Un deuxième sort percuta Hermione des lianes l'enserrèrent la faisant chuter, un Mangemorts s'avançait s'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce, mon coeur rata un battement, je me précipitais aussi vite que je pouvais.

- ENDOLORIS.

- Protégo.

Le masque du sous-fifre tomba, la capuche s'abaissa mais je devinais bien avant de voir de qui il s'agissais, bien avant que les mêmes cheveux blonds platines que moi ne coulent autour du visage si semblable au mien, bien avant de croiser les yeux gris métal de mon géniteur.

- Pas de ça contre son père voyons, fils.

- …

Je n'étais pas capable de lâcher la moindre syllabe, se rebeller quand il n'était pas là était une chose, mais le faire devant lui en était une autre. C'était mon père, malgré ce qu'il était je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, malgré le fait qu'il avait tuer sous mes yeux.

- Amis, partez vous avez sans doute mieux à faire ailleurs, je reviendrais avec Potter, Blaise et Drago pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent il n'y aura pas d'autre témoins pour les contredire.

Un sourire confiant était sur son visage, ses « amis » devaient avoir confiance en le fameux Lucius Malefoy, bientôt un voile de fumé noire était à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il voulait tuer Hermione, c'était la seule chose que mon cerveau parvint à enregistrer.

- Père, Hermione est une sorcière douée et pure, nous pourrions la recruter.

- Drago, je suis fière de ma naissance moldue, tu n'as pas à me protéger je sais parfaitement me défendre et mettre en pièce si il le faut ton père.

- Hermione … grondais-je, je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de la défendre si mon père l'attaquait, me révolterais-je contre l'autorité paternelle ?

- Tu fréquentes les vermines, fils, je suis déçu, tu n'as donc pas retenu la noblesse de sang que je t'inculque depuis petit.

- Son don pour la magie prouve que j'ai raison Lucius.

- BLAISE, te mêle pas de ça !

Ils ont tout les deux envie de mourir, c'est pas possible autrement, ils sont suicidaires …

- Et votre fils penche désormais du même côté que moi, la noblesse des sangs n'est qu'un ramassis de connerie, son amour pour cette fille montre son changement d'opinion, changement que j'espère un jour s'opérer en vous.

Les yeux de mon père s'agrandirent d'horreur, non seulement Blaise était suicidaire mais en plus il voulait me faire plonger avec lui, ils sont tarés ! Mon paternel perdait constance, le peu de couleur que son visage possédait il l'avait perdu.

- Drago, pour ta sécurité j'espère qu'il ment, une erreur pareille se payerait de ton sang.

Je l'en savais capable, de corriger l'erreur qui ferait la honte de la lignée Malefoy, je le savais capable de m'éliminer moi ou Hermione au moindre doute que lui fournirait ma réponse. Il s'avançait vers moi de sa démarche imposante et sûre, je reculais aussi vite que possible, la peur me gagnait, mes angoisses de petit garçon revenaient, je trébuchais et m'étalais par terre, sur les fesses je reculais du mieux que possible.

- Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait, j'étais tétanisé.

- Ton silence est significatif, je ne comprends pas que ma chair et mon sang puisse finir ainsi, mais n'aie crainte je te purifierais par la mort, adieu fils.

Mon père brandit sa baguette, une vive lumière verte apparut et je m'écroulais au sol, ma tête vide heurtait violemment les pierres dures de la rue et l'absence de douleur me confirma que mon père venait de me tuer.

* * *

La lumière verte, le corps de Drago qui s'effondrait au sol, inerte, la douleur fulgurante qui m'assaillait, les larmes qui ruisselaient, la haine pour l'homme devant moi, la mort une fois de plus présente, la tristesse, le chaos, le dégout, l'envie d'en finir, c'est sur ses impressions et sentiments que s'acheva cette journée qui s'annonçait si belle avec mes deux Serpentards préférés.

* * *

_**Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la fin de ce chapitre, je sais je suis cruelle mais j'assume mouaouaouah, quel est mon intérêt à faire mourir l'un des héros vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ;-), sinon bah j'espère que ça vous a plu ce petit chapitre, personnellement j'en suis bien contente ^^, donc voilà à vos claviers pour vous manifestez, me dire tout ce que vous voulez même que je suis nulle toute critique est bonne à prendre et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre .**_

_**PS: Merci à tous, je vous aime fooooooort.**_

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer**

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite … je n'avais rien le temps de faire que le sort était parti, je le connaissais si bien et je le voyais agir à présent, lentement, ravageur, destructeur mais surtout il était horriblement douloureux. J'étais hébété, mon meilleur ami et la fille qu'il aimait étaient tout les deux à terre, les deux meilleurs éléments de Poudlard était mis hors combat, je ne bougeais plus malgré mes instincts qui me hurlaient d'aller chercher du secours. La scène défilait sans cesse devant mes yeux vitreux, pour la première fois j'avais peur, moi Blaise Zabini j'étais mort de trouille devant les horreurs qui venaient de se produire.

_10 minutes plus tôt ( point de vue de Blaise )_

Je ne savais pas quelle serait la réaction de Drago face aux menaces de son père, il lui vouait une si grande vénération que Lucius ne méritait pas … Autour de nous, la rue n'était plus ce qu'elle était, des marques de brulure parsemaient les murs des maisons si ceux -ci n'étaient pas arrachés, les volets grinçaient sinistrement, pendant misérablement sur un de leur gond. De ci de là en scrutant du regard les toits la mort et la désolation me frappaient, les cadavres des Aurors censés nous protéger y était amoncelés, leur sang coulaient comme celui de mes camarades morts dans la rue même où j'étais et ce malgré les efforts de chacun. Des tuiles étaient éparpillés un peu partout, comme les restes de certaines habitations, je baissais les yeux tristes et me concentrais sur la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, Drago restait tétanisé devant son père, les seuls mots qu'il arrivait à prononcer étaient pour nous persuader Hermione et moi de s'en mêler mais à présent que son père savait qu'il avait menti pour protéger une née moldue, je devinais que l'issue de cette rencontre n'en saurait que tragique. Je me tenais près à agir si nécessaire et cette nécessité se justifia malheureusement quand j'entendis la dernière phrase de Malefoy père

- Ton silence est significatif, je ne comprends pas que ma chair et mon sang puisse finir ainsi, mais n'aie crainte je te purifierais par la mort, adieu fils.

Devant moi, je vis les membres de Hermione se contracter prête à n'importe quelle action. C'est en la regardant que je me rendis compte de l'état miséreux dans lequel nous étions, sales, plein de poussières, les vêtements déchirés ainsi que nos chairs parfois. Lucius levait sa baguette quand je lançais mon sort, à cet instant même, une vive lumière verte éclata dans la rue commerciale et trois corps tombèrent en même temps et je savais que l'un d'eux était mort … Mais je ne savais pas qui de Malefoy sénior ou de Hermione l'était, la possibilité de la mort de Drago était exclu, s'il était inconscient maintenant c'était de ma faute uniquement, pour son propre bien. Les secours de professeurs si attendus arrivèrent et ma dernière constatation fut que il y avait eu tout de même peu de mort parmi mes camarades, et sur ces dernières pensées je m'évanouis la fatigue m'emportant.

* * *

Il faisait noire et je ne ressentais que de la douleur, j'étais seule, Blaise et Drago n'étaient manifestement pas avec moi, j'avançais sans relâche sans en voir ne serais-ce que le bout de mes pieds, une souffrance incessante me tenaillait le flanc, sourde à ces protestations de mon corps je scrutais patiemment l'endroit où j'étais. Je plissais mes yeux les obligeants à s'habituer à cette noirceur mais c'était peine perdue. Un murmure traversa ce néant, la peur me prit et je courus droit devant moi, je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi et ma douleur se transformait en une lancinante brûlure, je ne m'arrêtais pourtant pas. Ma course me parut durer une éternité dans cet endroit sans repère, mais soudain je m'immobilisais. Devant moi se tenait devant moi le corps inerte de Drago, l'homme que j'aimais tel que je l'avais vu la dernière fois … à sa mort … Une vague de souffrance et de tristesse déferla sur moi et la clarté vint.

Je me trouvais allongée avec au dessus de moi un plafond que je ne connaissais que trop bien, celui de l'infirmerie, ma tête tournait. Je voyais mais je ne comprenais rien, j'étais un légume incapable de bouger ni de parler, je sentais mes réflexions oppressées, je me sentais prisonnière de mon propre corps comme s'il était trop petit pour moi. J'entendis un cri de soulagement près de moi dans lequel je reconnus la voix de Mme Pomfresh, elle s'approchait de moi déblatérant à une vitesse que je ne pensais pas possible pour finalement éclater en sanglot sur mon lit. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus la barbe argentée de notre directeur prenant l'infirmière toujours sanglotante par les épaules et lui murmurer que tout allait bien à présent qu'elle m'avait sauvée et qu'elle devrait prendre du repos, mais je ne comprenais pas … Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Je n'avais que des blessures superficielles, en quoi avais-je été sauvée ? De quoi ? Les questions se bousculait et j'étais dans l'incapacité de les formuler, la frustration se faisait ressentir mais je me rendormis avant même d'en avoir conscience.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, le même plafond d'un blanc immaculé se trouvait au dessus de moi, j'essayais de me redresser ce que je parvins à faire tant bien que mal, je détectais un mouvement sur ma droite et me rassurais quand je vis Dumbledore

Il était apparemment de bonne humeur comme en témoignait ses yeux pétillants et son petit sourire.

- Bon retour parmi nous miss Granger, je vois que vous retrouvez un peu de mobilité Pompom en sera ravie, je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre combativité et votre courage miss, de nombreuse vie ont été sauvé grâce à vous mais aussi à l'esprit d'équipe qu'à su développer chaque élève ce dont je ne peux que me réjouir.

Ce qui était le cas, j'essayais de parler mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres, j'avais beau essayer et essayer rien à faire.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater vous êtes encore trop faible, c'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie, le sortilège que vous avez reçu était très grave et nocif pour votre organisme mais Pompom a réussi à le contenir il n'y aura pas de séquelle à priori mais votre totale guérison sera longue. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de Mr Weasley, il y a eu d'autre morts, cinq pour être précis mais vous n'en connaissiez pas d'autre.

Une vague de soulagement et de bonheur me submergea, il était sauf, les larmes me vinrent au yeux et je fus incapable de les retenir davantage, il était vivant, il était vivant, il va bien, il est vivant.

- Mr Malefoy vous doit la vie ainsi qu'à Mr Zabini, si vous n'aviez pas utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, lui ou vous seriez mort.

J'ai utilisé le sortilège de la mort, la révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de balais sur le crâne, j'avais de nouveau tué … et je ne m'en souvenais pas le moins du monde.

Le professeur dut me voir troubler car il ajouta :

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait miss, vous avez essayé sans et cela fut vain c'était lui ou vos amis et vous même …

Je ne l'écoutais plus, tout mon être était concentré sur mes derniers gestes conscients, la lumière verte et la douleur me revinrent en flash, le désespoir quand j'ai cru que celle-ci venait de Malefoy, la vengeance alors que ce n'était pas le sort que je croyais ni la cible que je pensais, la douleur quand Drago s'effondra et quand je reçus sur le flan le maléfice du père.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi même prenant pleinement conscience de mon acte et de surtout que Lucius n'avait pas jeté le sortilège de mort, j'avais tué pour rien …

Le professeur était parti mais je ne l'avais pas remarquée, le temps s'était arrêté, je me dégoutais à présent, j'avais assassiné le père de l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme à qui celui-ci vouait presque un culte, les larmes m'envahir de nouveau et le temps passait sans qu'il n'ait d'emprise sur mon désespoir. Le jour déclina et la nuit pris ses droits, mes repères étaient faussés je ne savais pas quel jour on était mais je m'en fichais, j'étais épuisé mais je m'en foutais, je veux disparaître ou n'importe mais ne surtout pas voir le regard haineux auquel j'aurais droit par l'être aimé. La fatigue m'emporta dans un sommeil comateux et épais.

Les jours passaient, Mme Pomfresh m'amenait de quoi me nourrir mais je n'y touchais pas, le regard vide je ne voyais pas les nombreux élèves qui passait près de moi me souhaitant de un bon rétablissment. Je ne ressentais plus rien à part l'horrible douleur qui me rongeait physiquement et intérieurement, je regardais sans me lasser le paysage, ne retrouvant pas ma mobilité ni ma voix. Les jours défilaient et j'étais toujours dans le même état, jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva. Ses cheveux platines retombant sur son visage, ses yeux gris me fixant dans une expression que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, le visage froid et dur comme avant qu'il ne rentre dans ma vie, il était redevenu Drago Malefoy héritier de la famille Malefoy. Mais malgré cette certitude je ne voyais pas de haine en lui. Je tremblais intérieurement, je ne voulais pas lui avouer tout, s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

- Hermione, tu es enfin réveillée.

Le soulagement se lisait à présent, je ne comprenais plus rien, il devait forcément savoir pourquoi alors se souciait-il apparemment de moi, celle qui avait assassiné son géniteur ? Ma surprise ne fut que plus grande quand il me prit les main les embrassant, pour ensuite m'enlacer.

- Drago … j'ai tué ton père …

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avec peine, c'était les premiers que je prononçais depuis que je m'étais réveillée

- Je sais Hermione mais j'ai eu le temps de cicatriser en deux mois et je sais que c'était pour notre survie et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'il vive, mais malgré ce qu'il était je l'aimais quand même.

Je restais en état de choc, deux mois … j'étais restée inconsciente deux mois, Drago ne m'en voulait pas, on était en février et j'avais deux mois de cours à rattraper, trop d'informations se bousculaient dans ma tête et les questions les suivaient s'entassant dans mon pauvre crâne. Au bout d'un certain moment, je repris le contrôle de moi-même, toujours abasourdie.

- Deux mois … mais comment cela se fait-il ? je n'ai reçu que des blessures mineurs, comment as-tu survécu ? Je suis sûre d'avoir vu une lumière verte avant … la mienne

- Contrairement à ce que tu pensais la lumière verte qui émanait de la baguette de mon père n'était pas celle du sortilège de mort mais celle de Rongenoir, il a été inventé par Voldemort lui même et seul ses disciples le connaissent, mon père m'en avait parlé, il est particulièrement horrible et douloureux parce qu'il te ronge la peau laissant tes muscles à vifs, la douleur est cuisante, elle te brûle comme de l'acide et s'en prend à chaque partie de ton corps grâce aux réseaux nerveux. Tu as une chance incroyable d'avoir survécu, généralement la cible meurt après avoir agonisé, sans les incroyables talent de Mme Pomfresh je t'aurais perdue.

La tristesse de cette éventualité se lisait clairement sur chaque détail de son visage, je ne méritais pas cette tristesse, je ne le méritais pas, je me sentais sombrer de nouveau vers ce que j'étais avant de le connaître, ce que je me devais de rester : une âme seule.

- J'ai tué ton père et tu as souhaité ma guérison … je suis un monstre Drago, j'ai tué une personne ...

- Hermione, intervint Blaise doucement, tu es loin d'être un monstre, si tu n'avais pas agi il aurait tué de nombreux innocent qui n'ont que pour crime de s'opposer à un massacre ou d'être née du mauvais côté de la barrière. Tu te remettras, cela fait toujours ça la première fois qu'on tue quelqu'un.

Je laissais échappé une longue plainte douloureuse de ma gorge, je ne méritais pas sa compassion et leur amitié, je voulais disparaître de leur vie …

- Blaise, il est la troisième personne que je tue, sanglotais-je.

La stupeur se peignait sur son visage, il se mit en retraite laissant la place à Drago.

- Hermione, certes il était mon père, certes je l'aimais, mais tu m'as délivré de son pouvoir, tu l'a empêcher de lever une fois de plus la main sur ma mère, tu as débarrassé la Terre d'une ordure qui ne méritait ni jugement ni pitié.

- Une personne qui en tue une autre même si celui-ci est un assassin ne vaut pas mieux que ceux-ci.

La colère se dessinait sur le beau visage de Drago, s'il avait l'air d'un ange, c'en était un déchu qui me faisait face à présent. Avec une vitesse qui me surprit, il me plaqua contre mon lit et souleva mon t-shirt jusqu'aux cotes.

- Regarde ce que cette ordure t'a fait, il ne mérite pas ton désespoir, ajouta-t-il rageusement.

Je regardais mon ventre vidée de toutes pensées, sur tout le coté droit, je n'avais plus de peau, mes muscles à vifs, comme prédit par Drago, apparaissaient noirs comme le charbon, une odeur âcre de chair brûlé se dégageait de cette horreur. En regardant de plus près on pouvait voir des sortes de copeaux sur mes muscles, probablement des restes de peaux non consumés. Tout mon coté droit n'était plus qu'une sombre tâche, un mince filament noir s'était propagé jusqu'à mon nombril. Ce désastre ne m'attristait pas, je n'avais qu'amplement mérité cette punition pour mon crime.

Drago le vit dans mon regard inchangé, la fureur l'envahissait peu à peu, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas à endossé cette culpabilité qui va te ronger aussi surement que ce maléfice ...

J'en avais marre à présent, je me sentais me remplir de colère comme lui, son regard plein de compassion me débectait, je n'en pouvais plus j'explosais.

- C'est facile pour toi ! Tu n'as pas tué le père de la personne que tu aimes !

* * *

Je restais scié, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une éternité et quand je la revis de nouveau, ce n'était qu'une coquille vide, tout son être semblait brisé. J'avais l'impression que toutes les paroles de réconfort qu'on lui disait Blaise et moi ne faisaient qu'aggravé son accablement, ce malgré ma sincérité à propos de la mort de mon paternel. Même quand je lui montrais l'horreur que lui avait fait celui-ci elle ne réagit pas. Mais au moment où je commençais à désespérer qu'elle ne réagisse ne serait-ce que d'un mouvement de sourcil, elle explosa littéralement de colère, m'avouant la raison profonde de son mal-être nouveau, elle m'aimait et ne supportait pas d'avoir tué le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une tornade se déclencha en moi, les pensées et sentiments tourbillonnaient pris dans chacun de ses anneaux que le vent emprisonnait, je n'étais plus capable d'exprimer une pensée cohérente, un brasier s'enflamma du plus profond de mon coeur, l'apocalypse était en moi, je restais sans réaction jusqu'à ce qu'un cri me sortit de ma torpeur.

Un spectacle de démence se déroulait sous mes yeux, Hermione se frappait puis passa à la vitesse supérieure, la scène était comme au ralenti, ses longs ongles aux vernis noir écaillé plongèrent vers son horrible blessure, elle se grattait le peu de cicatrice qu'elle avait sur sa chair à vif, le sang se remit à couler, noir comme ses blessures, elle hurlait de douleur et de démence mais continuait, sa souffrance intérieure plus forte que celle physique. Déjà sous ses ongles on pouvait voir des petites parties de ses muscles, je réagis enfin. Je bondis avec rapidité sur son lit et lui pris les poignets fermement les emprisonnant de mes mains, elle se débattait avec fureur essayant d'atteindre sa tête avec ses genoux, je les immobilisais en m'asseyant dessus, je me libérais une main contenant les deux siennes de l'autre, je coinçais son menton le maintenant fermement stable devant mon visage.

- Pourquoi te fais tu autant de mal mon amour ?

Elle sanglotait, les yeux obstinément fermés ne voulant pas croiser mon regard.

- Ouvre les yeux, tu ne verras que tendresse en face de toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et te redonner goût à la vie après cette malheureuse erreur de parcours.

- Tu qualifies le meurtre de ton père comme une malheureuse erreur de parcours ! Je l'ai assassiné par pur égoïsme, je l'ai tué pour te protéger, pour me protéger car ta mort m'aurait détruite, j'aurais dépéris pour me laisser mourir à mon tour.

- Mais Hermione, tu es déjà en train de dépérir ! Tu meurs à petit feu à cause d'un salopard qui n'a causé que mort, chagrin et destruction autour de lui, mais je ne te laisserais pas te détruire, tu n'as pas le droit de choisir de rester dans cet état quand moi je t'aime et souffrirais de te perdre.

Elle redoubla de sanglots et se libérant de mon emprise pour se jeter dans mes bras, on resta tout le reste de la journée ainsi, je consolais du mieux que je pouvais Hermione, tandis que j'étais en proie à d'affreux doutes, comment avait-elle pu me toucher du plus profond de mon âme que je pensais insensible, déclenchant cet apocalypse d'émotions ?

* * *

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, mon moral remontait peu à peu, je n'avais pas perdu Drago qui ne m'en voulait pas, notre lien s'était comme renforcé. Depuis que je mangeais de nouveau, mes forces me revenaient, je me sentais reprendre du poil de la bête, et à la fin de la semaine je sortis enfin de l'infirmerie.

Tandis que je rassemblais mes affaires, je fis face à mon visage dans un des miroirs de la pièce, il était tel que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, d'un rosé normal sans cette pâleur que je me donnais grâce au maquillage, avec des lèvres rouges comme n'importe quelle fille en bonne santé, mais au dessus de tout ça ce fut mon regard qui me frappa, mes yeux chocolats sans crayon et eye-liner pour les entourer me changeaient, j'avais l'impression qu'une étrangère me dévisageait. Celle-ci paraissait à la fois triste et heureuse, mais au fond de ses yeux je lisais une catastrophe qui ne laisserait apparaître qu'une seule chose dans son regard. Je sursautais quand la porte d'entrée grinça faisant apparaître mon obsession, une pointe de culpabilité ressortait comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, lui et son visage si ressemblant à celui que j'avais tué.

- Prête pour ton retour à la civilisation ?

- Non, je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, quels seront les réactions des personnes, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher la mort de Weasley et de 5 autres personnes, j'aurais tellement voulu ...

- Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde Hermione, on a déjà réussi grâce à notre efficacité et à la vanité de mon père à sauver Potter et d'autres vies, c'est énorme ...

- Si seulement je pouvais voir les choses comme toi ...

Je me tournais vers lui et l'enlaçais, son contact me faisait tellement de bien, je me sentais vivante comme je ne l'avait jamais été depuis 10 ans, depuis qu'une immonde personne m'a détruite, ce que je croyais irréversible se guérissais au contact de Drago. Ce mouvement était devenu spontané, ses bras devenaient mon havre de paix, mon port d'attache. Ensemble on sortit de l'infirmerie, quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis les élèves de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard qui m'attendaient dans le couloir. Chacun d'entre eux se précipita vers moi, se renseignant sur mon état de santé me remerciant de les avoir sauvés. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, tant de compassion, de reconnaissance et d'inquiétude se lisaient dans leurs regards, j'étais accepté pour ce que j'étais on ne me rejetait plus pour ma différence et je ne cherchais plus à m'éloigner, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour moi. Harry Potter s'avança vers moi, je redoutais des reproches mais bien au contraire il s'approcha de moi et me serra fort contre lui balbutiant des remerciements. Ce fut trop pour moi, les larmes coulèrent, trop d'émotions, trop de tout … et cela pour avoir tué un homme, une voix me le répétait inlassablement dans ma tête. Peu à peu le couloir se vida me laissant avec Drago.

- Tu vois, ils débordent de reconnaissance pour toi, tu as fait mieux que beaucoup d'élèves réunis et tu as sauvé Potter, le héros du lycée, mais à présent c'est toi l'héroïne Hermione.

Je hochais lentement la tête, je devais passer à la salle sur demande, je n'étais plus moi-même dans ces vêtements si normaux qu'on m'avait prêté. Malgré ce nouveau départ, ma noirceur vestimentaire me manquait.

- Drago, je reviens, je monte vite fait dans ma chambre et je te rejoins dans la grande salle. Tu m'y attends ?

- Je t'attends même devant la porte de la salle sur demande si tu veux.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, avec plaisir.

- Rien ne me dérange pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il me déposa un petit baiser sur le front. Le contact de ses lèvres m'électrisa, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cela.

Une fois arrivés devant ma chambre, j'entrais et mon univers me sauta aux yeux. Lui aussi m'avait manqué. Mon regard dérivait sur tout, embrassant chaque objet du regard. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et l'ouvris mes vêtements m'apparurent plus beau que jamais. Je réalisais à quel point il comptait pour moi, ils étaient devenus une part de moi même. J'enfilais rapidement une jupe, des guêtres et un t-shirt à multiples fermetures éclairs et épingle à nourrice. Devant moi, ma trousse à maquillage et mon miroir m'appelaient pour cacher mon visage une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, je choisis le rouge vif pour mes lèvres, la poudre me redonna mon teint blafard. Je pensais à ces jours de deuils et de douleurs, ma main s'empara spontanément de mon eye-liner rouge et bientôt des larmes sanglantes coulaient sur mes joues. J'ouvris les fermetures éclairs sur le côté droit de mes cotes révélant ma peau noire qui ne cicatrisera jamais comme le veut la magie noire. Je voulais montrer ma douleur qu'avais occasionné cette bataille.

Quand je ressortis Drago leva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ensemble et en silence on se dirigea vers la Grande salle, ne croisant pas âme qui vive dans le château. Quand nous arrivâmes devant les portes en bois de la Grande Salle, elles me parurent d'une difficulté insurmontable à ouvrir. Nous fîmes notre entrée pas dans la plus grande des discrétions. Au début un silence de mort pesa dans la salle puis Harry Potter se leva et applaudit, il fut très vite suivi des professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore, puis toute la salle se leva à son tour nous applaudissant avec perte et fracas.

On s'assit à la table des Serpentards et le calme revenait peu à peu. Le professeur Dumbleore s'éclaircit la gorge et parla.

- Les deux derniers mois de Poudlard ont été dur, les élèves ont subi une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. Nous avons eu le choc de voir revenir sept élèves vivants sur les douze qui étaient partis, mais le bilan aurait pu être pire. Grâce à l'entre-aide exceptionnelle et au sang-froid de certains de ces élèves le pire a été évité. MM Malefoy et Zabini et Miss Granger ont joué un rôle déterminant dans cette bataille et c'est pourquoi je nomme Miss Granger préfète pour remplacer Mr Weasley, maintenant je demande aux sept élèves de bien vouloir se lever qu'on les acclame comme il se doit pour leur héroïsme.

De nouveau, nous fûmes applaudi bruyamment, certains élèves sifflaient, je sentais les bras de Drago m'enserrer, je savais à présent ce qu'étais le bonheur. Préfète … je ne respectais pas moi même le règlement et il voulait que je le fasse respecter, une nouvelle méthode peut-être ? Le reste du repas se déroula comme avant, rien n'avait changé en apparence. Évidemment il serait naïf de penser que j'étais appréciée de tous, le monde continuait de tourner, les abrutis incapables de rester une journée sans m'emmerder avec leur réflexion étaient fidèles au poste bien entendu mais je m'en moquais comme toujours. J'étais en permanence avec Blaise et Drago, les Gryffondors ne m'en tenaient plus rigueur mais les Serpentards eux avaient toujours du mal à avaler la pilule. Je le voyais au regard furibond qu'ils me lancèrent quand je me levais avec Drago. Les élèves fixaient avec insistance ma blessure, dévoilée par provocation, je les entendais murmurer mais rien de plus. Je montais les marches tranquillement avec Drago quand le Baron Sanglant surgit devant nous. Si je n'y étais pas habituée j'aurais fait un bond de trois mètres.

- Hermione, ça faisait longtemps, je suis désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir faire causette longtemps, il y a des petits soucis que je dois régler. Dumbledore sait mon affection pour toi alors il m'a demandé de prévenir qu'il te convoquait pour t'informer sur ta nouvelle fonction.

- Merci, Baron, rien de grave tes problèmes j'espère ?

- Rien ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, allez, à la revoyure.

Et il s'en traversant le plafond nous laissant seuls. Drago me regardait fixement dans les yeux, gênée je les détournais.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu devenir amie avec le Baron Sanglant, même à moi, il me parle pas beaucoup.

- Que veux-tu c'est comme ça, on a du charme ou on en a pas, répliquais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi sa main en appui à côté de ma tête. La chaleur commençait à monter en moi, il était si désirable, ses yeux gris barrés par quelques mèches blondes.

- Alors comme ça je n'ai pas de charme.

- Pas le moindre, désolé de te l'apprendre de manière si brutale.

- Je suis bien ennuyé, pourquoi personne ne me l'a jamais signalé, toutes ses filles qui ont défilé dans mon lit aucunes ne me l'a dit je suis vexé.

Je le repoussais doucement mais fermement. Avec une phrase il m'avait énervée. Je le savais pourtant qu'il avait collectionné les conquêtes mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les mépriser. Mes bouffées de chaleur étaient devenues des sueurs froides, j'étais jalouse. À un point que je ne me pensais pas capable.

- Hermione, je rigolais, pourquoi tu pars ?

Je m'éloignais sans tenir compte de ses paroles vers la Gargouille à Dumbledore. J'étais en colère mais je ne voulais pas lui en expliquer les raisons, il me trouverait puérile et il aurait raison. La gargouille me fit fasse, j'ouvris la bouche et la referma. Les lèvres chaudes de Drago venaient de se poser sur mon cou.

- Serais-tu jalouse ?

- …

- Hermione, c'était de l'humour, je n'aime que toi à présent.

- Je n'aime pas que tu évoques toutes tes conquêtes j'ai l'impression d'être qu'une sur ton tableau de chasse.

- Théoriquement tu n'y es pas encore, et tu n'y seras jamais, tu seras sur le tableau de celle qui ont capturé mon coeur, et sur celui-ci il n'y a que toi.

Il débordait de sincérité, et je ne pus que le croire. Mes bras l'entourèrent, mon visage se nicha dans sa nuque, je sentais son odeur si agréable. Mes lèvres se posèrent à leur tour sur sa nuque remontant jusqu'aux siennes. Les deux mois d'inconscience n'avaient pas effacé les souvenirs brûlants de chaque baiser volé. Ses bras me serrèrent davantage contre lui. Des picotements envahissaient tout mon corps, mais je me détachais de lui avant que tout ne s'emballe davantage.

- Je t'aime Drago, tu m'as rendue vivante, tu m'as sortie du cauchemar qui duraient depuis plus de dix ans. Tu m'as appris tant, tu es tout mon univers maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est toi. Je sais que si tu n'étais plus là j'en mourrais, tu es mon oxygène ma seule raison de rester sur cette Terre. Si jamais tu m'abandonnais parce que tout ceci est un jeu pour toi, je serais détruite et contrairement aux poupées cassées, on ne pourra pas me réparer. Promets moi de ne pas m'abandonner …

- Je te le promets Hermione, tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'aie.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je ne savais pas s'il était vraiment sincère, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'en douter, je n'avais plus l'énergie de rester méfiante, j'étais corps et âme à lui, je me jetais sans défense vers lui. Je me tournais de nouveau vers la gargouille, les grandes déclarations d'amours on arrêtait là.

- Fraise Tagada.

La gargouille pivota dévoilant les grands escaliers qui menaient au bureau directorial. Je les gravis rapidement et on arriva face au directeur. Fumseck laissa échapper une longue plainte mélodieuse et se rendormit, Dumbledore nous regardait tout sourire.

- Bien alors, pour commencer Mr Malefoy vous avez du rouge à lèvre qui a bavé, et bienvenue à vous deux.

Je me sentais rosir gênée, tandis que mon cher et tendre se passait un rapide coup de main sur la bouche. Je décidais de contre-attaquer.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes friand de ces petites fraises professeur ?

- Que voulez vous, les moldus inventent des choses vraiment surprenantes.

- C'est étrange, je disais ça des sorciers quand je les ai découverts.

- Bref, nous avons donc décidé de vous nommer préfète pour deux raisons miss ...

- Mon grand respect du règlement et ma répugnance de la violence peut-être ?

- Pour votre attachement à défendre les autres élèves et pour votre appartenance à la maison Gryffondor. Votre rapprochement notable auprès de Mr Malefoy a conduit à une restructuration des équipes, dorénavant vous exécuterez les tâches en équipe avec Mr Malefoy au lieu de votre partenaire de votre maison. Il en est de même pour les autres préfets des autres maisons qui se verront attribuer un nouvel équipier.

On hocha la tête et prit conger de notre directeur. Je serais encore plus avec Drago, comme si c'était possible. Comme si je l'aurais laissé faire ses rondes tard dans la nuit avec une autre fille. Drago me regardait, enfin pas moi, mais ma blessure. Je zippais la fermeture, je n'aimais pas qu'il la regarde, c'était étrange, je m'étais baladée toute la journée sous les regards des autres élèves dessus sans la moindre gêne. Mais c'était dérangeant que lui la regarde, moi même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il s'approcha l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Le contact ne fut pas désagréable comme je m'y attendais, ni même douloureux.

- Je le hais de t'avoir fais ça. Tu le porteras à vie mais ce que je hais le plus c'est que tu aies eu cela à cause de moi …

Sa tête était baissée, vers la dite blessure. Doucement je la pris entre mes mains et la remontait au niveau de mon visage.

- Tu mélanges tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, si je n'étais pas intervenue rien ne se serait passé ainsi ...

- Tu es blessée à vie, condamnée à porter cette marque et tu trouves le moyen de l'excuser encore.

Puis soudain, il me fixa avec un air grave, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Hermione, pour la première fois je sais ce que signifie aimer, je voudrais que toi et moi on se mette ensemble, de manière officielle, je veux dire.

- Je serais complètement stupide de refuser Drago, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu le sais très bien.

- Ce serait un oui alors ?

- Bien sûr.

Et avec une douceur et une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas il m'embrassa dans ce couloir enténébré.

* * *

_Journal de Drago Malefoy, quelques mois après sa septième année à Poudlard._

_Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Malefoy et je vis dans le passé. Si je tiens ce journal c'est pour revivre encore et encore les deux dernières années de bonheur que j'ai passé avec elle. Je revois aujourd'hui avec mélancolie et douleur, le jour où on se mit ensemble officiellement, je ne voulais pas l'avouer à l'époque mais j'étais amoureux et heureux. Je n'étais plus moi-même, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je l'avais entre mes bras, cette fille si fragile que je devais faire souffrir. Mes certitudes s'étaient envolées, j'étais déboussolé mais trop orgueilleux pour le reconnaître et c'est ce qui nous conduisit à notre perte. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas, je m'en veux et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie quoique je fasse pour me racheter. Mes amies au ministère me disent de sourire et de profiter de la vie, de me trouver une femme aimante. Ils ne voient pas le malheur et la tristesse dans mes yeux. Ils ne voient pas comme le mot « femme » m'écorche vif, ils ne voient pas que le bonheur je me le suis à jamais enlever. Je m'en suis privé il y a quelques mois, m'arrachant un bout de moi même sans en prendre conscience. Ma tante me l'aurait prise si elle n'était pas partie d'elle même. En y repensant je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi. Mais une partie de mon âme me susurre que je me mens et je ne peux que lui donner raison. Rien n'est mieux sans elle, je ne suis qu'une épave, un navire maudit sans port. Et je resterais ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me revienne._

* * *

**Et oui, c'est sur ces lignes que se finit ce chapitre plus court que la normale d'ailleurs, je m'en excuse. Je suis aussi désolée pour ce temps énormissime que j'ai mis à le poster mais je me suis lancé dans l'écriture d'un roman et ça me prends un temps fou ! Ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose je trouve, mais bon je vous laisse seul juge, voilà encore merci à tout les reviewers. Bisous à tous je vous remercierais jamais assez. Love love love **

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer**

Le bonheur … il paraît qu'on s'y habitue. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'impression qu'on peut me l'arracher à tout moment. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour magique où, dans un couloir sombre et rassurant, Drago a fait de moi officiellement sa petite amie. Par les chaussettes de Merlin, que ce mot me paraissait niais et synonyme d'emprisonnement avant, mais à présent il est synonyme de bonne humeur.

La nouvelle a fait le tour du château comme une traînée de poudre, le légendaire Drago Malefoy, coureur de jupon qui collectionne les conquêtes, officiellement en couple ? De plus avec la gothique et asociale Hermione Granger ! Comment un chaud lapin pouvait-il sortir avec cette fille qui se laissait pas approcher ? Voilà les principales questions qui circulaient dans les couloirs, du moins pour les personnes qui étaient surprises, la majorité concluait que c'était la suite logique de ce qui se déroulait actuellement.

Drago et moi sommes toujours aussi souvent que possible ensemble, Blaise est devenue un ami important pour moi. Les Serpentards ne m'acceptent toujours pas mais en même temps ce serait décevant s'ils le faisaient.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Blaise et moi nous étions toujours pas concertés à propos de Hermione. Sa sensibilité et sa fragilité me donnaient certains remords, mais le pari avec Blaise était clair, je devais la faire souffrir et pour ça je devais donc la quitter. Mais avant toute chose je devais parvenir à coucher avec elle. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'un pari avec mon ami se révélait aussi complexe.

Je soupirais, une longue journée commençait et je sentais que comme tous les jours depuis deux mois je ne la verrais pas défiler.

Je sortis machinalement de notre salle commune perdu dans mes pensées. L'influence de Voldemort s'étendait de plus en plus, les Mangemorts voyaient leurs rangs se gonfler de nouvelles recrues. Mon père était mort, ma mère était sans doute auprès du Lord comme le reste de ma famille, et moi qu'allais je faire ? Nous sommes en avril, il ne reste que deux mois avant la fin de cette année, deux mois avant les vacances d'été. Et pendant ces vacances je ne pourrais rester à Poudlard, je devrais faire un choix, le Lord et les ténèbres ou ma liberté ?

Des bras enserrés autour de moi me sortirent de ses sombres préoccupations, je me retournais et embrassait la fille qui m'accompagnait depuis peu à mes rondes de préfet.

- Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu j'espère, lui soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

- J'aurais pu t'attendre toute la nuit Drago.

Mes rondes étaient devenues subitement beaucoup plus intéressantes, depuis qu'Hermione avait été nommé préfète à titre exceptionnel, avant elles n'étaient qu'ennui et fuite. Pourquoi fuite ? Parce que Pansy me courait toujours après. Mais à présent ce n'était plus qu'un agréable moment de détente, on marchait et parlait de tout, les baisers volés et les langues qui s'emmêlaient faisaient partis de nos occupations de temps à autre.

On partit, main dans la main, patrouiller dans notre secteur, le 7ème et 6 ème étage. Généralement, il ne s'y passait pas grand chose à part bien entendu quand Londubat oubliait une fois de plus le mot de passe de sa salle commune. Je me faisais réprimander par Hermione quand je l'embêtais à cette occasion, du coup je le laissais tranquille à présent.

Cette nuit on ne croisa pas âme qui vive. Et comme toujours on finit la nuit dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant, tandis que je regardais toujours autour de moi, sa chambre morbide me rendait mal à l'aise je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer. Des petites têtes de mort me regardaient et semblaient se moquer de moi, je secouais la tête parcouru d'un frisson. Je me tournais vers une créature plus agréable, Hermione. Elle finissait de refermer sa chemise qu'elle utilisait pour dormir, elle avait ajouté un mini short et une brassière à sa tenue afin de se dissimuler à mon regard avide.

J'ai pris conscience de ce désir ravageur qu'elle provoque chez moi et ne tentais même pas de me mentir à ce sujet. C'était vain, dès que je la voyais tout mon être se tordait sous les feux du désir. Jamais une femme n'avait réveillé autant de sensations en moi, mais je me refusais de penser à cela, juste penser au moment présent m'encombrait suffisamment l'esprit.

La tête légèrement embrumée par mes préoccupations, je la contemplais ranger soigneusement ses affaires et s'atteler aux nombreux devoirs que nous avaient donné les professeurs. Je pensais d'ailleurs que Rogue nous mettait davantage de devoirs depuis qu'Hermione et moi étions ensemble.

Je l'observais silencieux, installé confortablement sur son - notre – lit, ses cheveux noirs, sauvages et toujours aussi indisciplinés encadraient son visage rendu si pâle par les cosmétiques. Ses yeux chocolatés restaient sérieux, concentrés sur les notions de sorcellerie qui défilaient devant elle. Ses lèvres noires mordillaient un crayon de façon presque inconsciente, tandis qu'un de ses doigts se tortillaient inlassablement dans ses cheveux.

- Hermione ?

- Hmm ? Lâcha-t-elle absorbée dans sa lecture.

- Est-ce que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? Je ne t'oblige en rien …

- Drago, tu n'as pas les moyens de me forcer en quoique ce soit, me dit-elle en souriant,mais si c'est dans mes possibilités je le ferais.

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te teindre les cheveux et de te maquiller.

Un silence de mort pesant, tomba dans la pièce. L'atmosphère d'insouciance qui était avant venait de se briser, Hermione ferma froidement ses livres, rangea ses affaires et replia ses genoux contre elle.

- As-tu une idée de l'énormité de la chose que tu me demandes Drago ?

- Je me doute bien que c'est dur pour toi, je connais les raisons qui t'ont poussé dans ton mutisme et cette carapace, mais maintenant tu es avec moi et heureuse je pense … alors j'espérais que ce nouveau départ soit une occasion pour toi de prendre une nouvelle direction dans ta manière de vivre...

- Et tu lui trouves quoi à ma manière de vivre ? Sa voix sifflait d'un ton sec et cassant, je m'aventurais sur un terrain miné.

- Je ne trouve pas sain de t'enfermer dans ce noir, d'être toujours maquillée comme un croque-mort, de ne pas avoir de couleur en toi et sur toi.

- Tu insinues que je suis dérangée !

Ses yeux se plissaient de fureur, elle s'approchait de moi à présent, furieuse et dangereuse.

- Je n'ai pas insinué ça, mon amour tu confonds tout.

- N'essayes pas de m'amadouer avec tes mots tendres ! J'ai très bien vécu jusqu'ici comme ça, tu es venu à moi alors que j'étais ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer maintenant.

- Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plaît ce n'était qu'une suggestion ...

- Une requête ! C'était une requête Drago, cela veut donc dire que tu aimes l'idée, que tu le veux ! Je … je ...

Je l'interrompis dans ses bégaiements par un baiser, c'était certes une attaque en traitre mais son état d'esprit jouait en ma défaveur, hélas, ce geste aussi.

Au lieu d'une réponse de ses lèvres, je fus repoussé. Un peu abasourdi par cette réaction je ne vis pas son talon écrasé mon pied d'un coup violent et net. Je serrais les dents en sentant la douleur affluer.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir m'avoir comme toute ces courges avec qui tu sortais par des baisers et des belles paroles.

- Mais Hermione …

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu sors maintenant Drago j'ai besoin de réfléchir … seule.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester ou autre que j'étais déjà mis à la porte sa chambre et me retrouvais comme un imbécile planté au milieu du couloir. La soirée avait tourné court pour moi mais je crois que le pire c'est que je n'avais pas compris comment j'avais pu autant me tromper dans ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son accoutrement.

C'était plus qu'une armure, elle s'y était attaché et ça je ne l'avais pas vu.

Je repartis en grommelant, seul dans le noir, et rejoignis ma salle commune.

* * *

Une soirée agréable avec lui venait de tourner au vinaigre. Pourquoi voulait-il que je me dévoile à tous ? Je m'avançais vers le grand miroir en fer forgé situé au fond de la pièce et m'observait dedans.

Mes cheveux indomptables étaient noirs comme les jais alors qu'ils étaient sensés être châtain clair assortis à mes yeux. Ceux-ci étaient entourés de fard à paupière noir et rehaussés de trait rouges au crayon, l'effet était pour le moins … sanglant mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à redevenir « normal » même pour Drago, même pour celui qui m'avait appris à sourire de nouveau, à vivre de nouveau.

Quand tout le grand malheur m'étais tombé dessus, j'avait eu l'impression que tout pouvait se lire sur mon visage, les actes de cet homme, son acte mortel et toutes les horreurs qui avaient suivies. Mais je croisais pour la première fois de ma vie un gothique, une bande de racaille lui cherchait des poux, il les avait ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'un cherche à le frapper. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce spectacle qui m'avait fait devenir ce que j'étais à présent.

Son visage blafard impassible quand il virevoltait autour de ses attaquants, ses traits méconnaissables grâce au maquillage, cette assurance devant ses assaillants. moi, terrée, dans une petite ruelle regardais avec fascination cet homme qui partit après avoir mis une correction à la bande de malfrats.

J'avais recopier du mieux que je pouvais son attitude, son maquillage et j'ai gardé en mémoire sa force et son assurance pour me guider de mes six ans jusqu'à maintenant. Étais-je prête à abandonner tout ceci pour Drago ?

Mon regard se posa sur mon armoire ouverte, mes vêtements débordants, puis je fixais songeuse le maquillage posé par terre devant le miroir. Je pris du démaquillant et lentement je m'enlevais tout ce qui était sur mon visage. Sur une large bande, mes joues rosées reprirent leur couleur originale au passage du coton, le reste blanc contrastait étrangement avec cette bande. D'un geste décidé, j'enlevais le reste retrouvant un visage rose comme un bambin. Je me fixais indécise puis me laissa tomber mollement sur le lit.

- Y a pas moyen !

C'était la fin d'une époque ce visage découvert, mon visage à l'heure actuelle était celui d'une période où j'avais eu le moins d'ennui, il m'était impossible de me voir dans un futur sans tous ces artifices.

En même temps, Drago n'avait-il pas raison ? Serait-ce aussi un nouveau départ et une occasion d'oublier ? Non, je ne pouvais pas … Pendant que les questions se bousculaient en total opposition les une des autres, je m'endormis dans un sommeil comateux sans rêve.

* * *

Journal de Drago Malefoy

Je relis avec peine les mots que j'ai écrits et me rends compte en y repensant que je n'ai pas passé deux ans avec elle mais juste une malheureuse année … Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? Le bonheur a-t-il rallongé le temps ? Aujourd'hui je revisite un des moments clés de notre relation, je suis allé trop loin et j'en prends aujourd'hui conscience. Hélas trop tard, elle m'a quittée et j'ignore que faire pour la retrouver … Comment n'ai-je pas pu comprendre que ce que je pensais être un déguisement était très important pour elle ? Comment ai-je pu lui demander une tel sacrifice … Aujourd'hui encore mes collègues sont soucieux, selon eux je dépéris de jour en jour « comme une fleur privée de soleil » selon leur propre terme. Mon soleil est parti, je suis bloqué dans la nuit mais comment pourrait-il le comprendre.

Je me souviens après cette altercation avec Hermione, je n'étais pas décidé à abandonner, j'ai continué comme le fichu Malefoy prétentieux, arrogant et égoïste que je voulais être.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par le bruit de ma porte qui s'ouvrait, un coup d'oeil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était 6h30. Je me relevais en jurant, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne ici et à cette heure là et cette personne allait avoir droit à des reproches.

- Drago ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est !

- Tout à fait, c'est indiqué à côté de toi, je voulais te dire bonjour.

- Abruti, rejoins moi si tu veux mais laisse moi dormir, râlais-je en lui balançant un coussin au hasard.

- Hmm, je ne peux rester de glace devant cette invitation.

- Drago ...

- Oui oui je sais je la boucle, mais tu sais je le pensais sérieusement, je veux dire ma requête d'hier.

Je me murais dans le silence et enfonçais ma tête dans le coussin. Je ne voulais pas m'aventurer de nouveau sur cette discussion.

Le matelas se creusa légèrement quand Drago s'installa à mes côtés, je me tournais à l'opposé de lui en faisant semblant de dormir, puérile comme une gamine. Je me raidis quand je sentis ses doigts légers comme des rêves m'effleurer le bras, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et je savais quelle serait la suite si je le laissais faire et je risquais bien de le laisser me convaincre malgré moi.

- Drago, je sais ce que tu comptes faire mais je t'arrêtes tout de suite je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de te câliner maintenant, murmura-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

Comment résister quand l'homme que vous aimez fait pareil caprice ?

- Tu connais parfaitement la réponse, soupirai-je.

Ma réponse à peine achevé que je sentis ses mains emprisonner mes hanches. Je lâchais un gros soupir et me retournais face à lui, ses yeux me souriaient malicieusement débordant de satisfaction face à sa victoire. Un côté de sa personnalité qui m'énervait parfois, son envie de victoire constante.

Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque et ma tête se reposa contre son torse. J'aimais vraiment être contre lui. Je l'aimais tout simplement.

- Drago, je ne peux pas, vraiment … Je suis comme ça depuis que j'ai six ans c'est comme abandonner une part de moi-même que de m'habiller comme tout le monde de me mêler à la foule sans cette armure.

- Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner tout ça Hermione, juste ton maquillage et le noir de tes cheveux. Tu t'habilles comme tu veux, c'est ton choix.

- Mon maquillage et mes cheveux font partis de mes choix Drago.

- Je peux comprendre mais s'il te plait pour moi …

Je l'embrassais passionnément afin de clore le débat, je ne voulais plus en parler, c'était certes un peu un coup bas mais cela marcha et c'était le principal. Drago me renversa se mettant au dessus de moi et explora ma nuque de furtifs baisers. Je soupirais d'aise, j'étais si bien avec lui que j'en oubliais tout. Je sentais ses mains remonter le léger tissu de ma chemise et sa langue qui descendait au fur et à mesure. Toutes mes pensées s'embrouillaient comme souvent dans ces situations là mais par Merlin qu'elles étaient enivrantes. Je sentais mon corps frissonner quand ses doigts me touchaient remontant le long de mes cuisses, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser, je lui mordis tendrement l'oreille, il sursauta légèrement comme d'habitude, je savais qu'il aimait ça. Soudain je vis l'heure sur le côté et poussait Drago qui tomba du lit et j'en sortis moi aussi précipitamment.

- Ouch mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je ne cherchais pas à te brusquer pourtant, se lamenta-t-il.

- Drago, il est 7h55 on a bientôt cours je dois me préparer et vite sinon on sera en retard.

Il me regarda interloqué se demandant sans doute si j'allais lui dire que c'était une blague, mais j'étais pourtant très sérieuse.

* * *

Tout se passait si bien ! Je me sentais me consumer de désir pour elle, l'excitation montait en moi et plaf je tombais du lit lamentablement poussé par la fille avec qui je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour parce que oui j'en avais belle et bien l'attention à cet instant ! Mais je crois que le pire fut quand elle me dit pourquoi on s'était interrompu en si bon chemin : les cours ! C'était frustrant au plus au point. Je pensais pendant un instant qu'elle plaisantait pour me faire languir davantage mais non elle était sérieuse. À contre coeur je me levais quand elle eut fini de mettre une tenue convenable, elle m'attendait devant la porte avec un regard plein de reproche pour ma lenteur.

Je la rejoignis en deux pas, elle me sourit et me tendit sa main. Je lui pris et l'amena à moi, je la tins fermement contre moi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se laissa faire surprise partageant même avec ardeur ce baiser. Je m'interrompis et la poussa vers la sortie.

- N'avons nous pas cours ?

- Tu es vraiment ...

- Je te fais juste comprendre ma frustration.

- Ce que tu peux être immature parfois !

Voilà ce qu'elle dit seulement ! Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours aussi froide qu'avant mais quand je repense à la scène qui vient de se produire sur le lit je sais que c'est faux. N'empêche que je voulais vraiment qu'elle laisse tomber son maquillage. Alors je revint à la charge mais avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci.

- Hermione tu sais pour l'histoire du maquillage, ton visage et le reste.

- Drago recommence pas s'il te plaît, soupira-t-elle.

- Laisse moi finir ! J'ai écouté tes arguments, écoute les miens à présent.

Elle grommela quelques mots en tournant à un angle du château, nous étions arrivés dans le grand hall près à franchir les portes pour aller en botanique.

- Ce n'est pas une question de physique, comme tu l'as dit à juste titre je t'aime pour ce que tu es et je suis venue vers toi dans ton état actuel. C'est plus une question de mentalité, montre au monde extérieur que tu as changé, garde tes vêtements si tu le souhaites mais montre ton vrai toi aux autres, c'est un défi pour te délivrer de tes souvenirs ! Tu n'es plus une petite enfant, tu sais très bien te défendre maintenant. Combien de fois as-tu démoli le pauvre Geoffrey ?

Je la vis sourire devant cette évocation, bien elle n'était pas trop fâchée, mes arguments étaient vraiment pertinents.

- Je pense qu'en restant ainsi tu t'emprisonnes avec Lui, alors libère toi et je serais ton armure s'il le faut.

Mon petit discours avait un peu traîné en longueur et nous étions à présent devant la serre, tout le monde était déjà entré. On rentra discrètement sous le regard sévère de notre professeur. On se glissa à côté de Blaise qui s'enquit immédiatement de la raison de notre retard.

* * *

Je rougis en entendant la question de Blaise, la question me mettait mal à l'aise surtout que la raison n'est pas des plus catholiques …

- Oh d'accord j'ai compris, vous êtes enfin passés à l'étape supérieure vous deux !

Je me sentis encore plus gênée devant l'interprétation de Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça voyons ? Marmonnais-je.

- Tes rougeurs sur les joues, ai-je raison ?

- Malheureusement non, lâcha Drago dans un soupir.

Mes yeux manquèrent de sortir de mes orbites, malheureusement ? Drago remarqua mon expression et je m'attelai avec une grande concentration à l'exercice à laquelle j'étais sensée donner toute ma concentration.

- Hermione tu sembles surpris de mon envie.

- Euh je n'y pensais pas disons.

- N'as tu pas envie d'aller plus loin avec moi ?

- Si ce n'est pas avec toi ce sera jamais.

Il sourit visiblement content de ma réponse. Je crus être enfin sortie de l'embarras quand il poursuivis sur un sujet délicat.

- Dis moi Blaise, si je te dis que Hermione arrête les colorations et le maquillage ?

- Sérieux ? Ça serait vraiment génial !

- Pourquoi ça répliquai-je avec ferveur.

- Parce que je te verrai enfin telle que tu es vraiment ma chère.

- Vous en faites exprès !

- Ah tu vois Hermione, il n'y a pas que moi qui pense comme ça !

Je lui balançais de la terre à la figure pour exprimer mon mécontentement. Certes les arguments de Drago étaient valables mais j'étais encore très réticente.

Les deux heures passèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante tellement j'étais dans mes pensées. Les paroles de Blaise et Drago n'atteignaient pas mes oreilles, le dilemme était la priorité absolue dans ma tête. Tant que la journée s'écoula et les reproches des professeurs arrivaient au fur et à mesure. En même temps je ne pouvais en vouloir à Mc Gonagall, j'avais quand même mis le feu à son chapeau alors qu'on était sensé transformer notre bras en bois … j'en voulais à Rogue en revanche, c'était pas de ma faute si le chaudron plein se renversa sur les Serpentards, ça encore ce n'était pas le plus grave. Non je pense qu'il m'en veut parce que c'était une potion Poussetout et qu'ils ont à présent des tignasses de rockers digne d'Europe... Jamais je n'avais été aussi distraite et tout ça pour une question d'apparence en plus ! On arrivait dans un des nombreux escaliers quand une solution envisageable m'apparut.

- Ok Drago, j'accepte si tu fais une chose en contre-partie.

Il grimaça légèrement mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Tu promets que tu ne martyriseras plus personne dans ce château.

- Je vois pas le rapport avec nous ?

- Qui a dit qu'il y en avais un, c'est ce que je te demande c'est tout.

- Très bien alors j'accepte sans hésitation.

Il voulut venir avec moi dans ma chambre mais je lui fit comprendre gentiment que je voulais être seule. J'avais accepté, j'avais cédé à sa demande … une fois de plus. Je m'exaspérais moi-même et mon sens de la logique m'énervait aussi.

Je ne pouvais pas résister devant quelque chose que je trouvais logique. Une personne m'énerve je la frappe logique alors pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? On est malade on va à l'infirmerie, logique ? Je m'enferme dans mes souvenirs avec ce maquillage, logique ? Pour combattre tout ça je dois assumer mon visage, logique ?

Je me démaquillais et me regardais immobile comme une statue devant mon miroir. Il avait raison, j'avais changé, je n'étais plus une gamine, je pouvais me défendre. Je me frappais doucement les joues des deux mains et me couchais, dormir évite de réfléchir.

* * *

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier Blaise pour sa remarque sur notre sexualité, celui-ci me regarda surpris.

- Dray, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te rendre service mais parce que j'y croyais vraiment !

- Mais Blaise, j'aurais été le premier à m'en vanter auprès de toi si c'était le cas !

- Drago ...

Je me figeais, il m'appelait rarement Drago en privé. J'étais Drago quand il était énervé, quand il était sérieux ou en public. Son ton m'indiquait qu'il voulait une conversation sérieuse.

- Ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-lard ne sera pas sans conséquence, tu le sais.

- Je sais, que vas-tu faire ? On sera probablement puni pour la mort de mon père même si on dit qu'on ne voulait pas griller notre couverture auprès des profs.

- Je peux m'en sortir moi, je peux encore passer mes vacances chez moi, tandis que toi ...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire en fait. Je t'envie Blaise, tu sais quoi faire, tu as toujours choisi ta liberté.

- Alors choisis la tienne et partage la avec moi et Hermione, elle sera aussi poursuivie pour son geste.

- Hermione saura très bien se débrouiller toute seule quand je l'aurais quittée.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Drago, jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi heureux, tu es métamorphosé et Hermione tu lui as fait redécouvrir la vie, abandonne ce pari, je considère qu'il n'existe plus !

- Un Malefoy ne perds jamais Blaise.

* * *

J'étais scié par les dernières paroles de Drago, il allait vraiment le faire … Il va détruire ce bonheur et détruire Hermione avec. Que puis-je faire pour empêcher cela ? Je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée.

* * *

Journal de Drago Malefoy

Je me maudis d'avoir penser et dite ces paroles, je n'étais vraiment qu'un pantin, manipulé par mon éducation et mon orgueil. Je ne me remets pas de l'avoir pensé mais surtout de l'avoir réellement fait. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne la pleure pas. Je suis désespérément seul sans elle, moi le héros de la Guerre contre Voldemort, moi l'ancien Serpentard au coeur de pierre.

* * *

Le matin arriva vite, quand je quittai la salle commune des Serpentards j'avais de l'appréhension à comment je trouverais Hermione ? La discussion avec Blaise me revenait sans cesse en mémoire aussi, j'étais complètement perdu.

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage couleur chair d'Hermione apparut. Son visage fin et resplendissant de bonne santé, je ne voyais que ça. Sa tenue, encore plus provocante que d'habitude comme pour compenser le manque de maquillage, captait à peine mon attention, je ne voyais que son visage. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude à la différence qu'ils étaient châtains. Cette couleur lui allait tellement bien, parfaitement assortie avec ses yeux. Elle était tout simplement jolie et tellement mieux.

- Je te préviens que si on se moque de moi aujourd'hui je te maudis.

- Aucun risque tu es magnifique.

* * *

En me levant ce matin, j'ai senti ma volonté faiblir quand j'ai vu ,à peine debout, ma trousse à maquillage. J'ai d'ailleurs faibli et ai commencé à me maquiller. Mais une voix en moi me disait de ne pas être lâche, de faire preuve de courage comme je n'en ai pas manqué ces dernières années. Alors j'ai tout enlevé et j'ai enfermé au fin fond de mon armoire cet objet de tentation. Quand je suis sortie pas très sûre de moi, je regrettais de ne pas m'être maquillée devant la tête que faisais Drago. J'étais monstrueuse aucun doute. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que j'étais magnifique et ajoute qu'il a juste été surpris.

On partit, main dans la main (j'avais besoin de sa force), vers les cachots afin de suivre d'aller à notre cours en commun de potion. Les réactions varièrent. Tout d'abord on arriva de justesse avant que Rogue ne ferme la porte. Il fit rentrer Drago puis me ferma la porte au nez. Je restais quelques secondes abasourdie la bouche ouverte comme une demeurée. Il venait de me claquer la porte au nez, j'en revenais pas !

Décidée, je tambourinais sur la porte, non mais on me mets pas à la porte comme ça ! Le visage crispé de mon cher professeur apparut, visiblement énervé par le raffut que je faisais.

- Mademoiselle lança-t-il sèchement, à moins que vous ne vouliez récolter des heures de colle partez vous n'avez rien à faire dans un cours qui n'est pas le vôtre.

- Alors ça c'est tout de même fort ! Je me fais virer d'un cours avant même d'y être entrer ! Faut vous achetez des lunettes et revoir votre liste parce que Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, a bien l'attention d'aller à votre cours ! Vous trouverez bien le moyen de me coller pour avoir séché.

- Pa Pa Pardon ? Miss Granger ? Je … Je …

Alors là je suis restée scotchée, j'avais déstabilisée Rogue et en plus ce crétin ne m'avait pas reconnue !

- Bon vous comptez me faire entrez dans combien d'année ?

- Euh oui entrez bien entendu ...

Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne relevait même pas mon irrespect ! Ma métamorphose était donc si choquante !

Je m'assis tranquillement à ma place habituelle à côté de Drago. Rogue me regardait persuadé que c'était une grosse farce.

Je pense que le summum fut quand Geoffrey (et oui encore lui) en ajouta une couche.

- Monsieur nous avons une nouvelle élève ?

Le reste de la classe, surpris, se tourna en un même mouvement vers moi. Et ils se décrochèrent la mâchoire dans un bel ensemble quand Rogue répliqua sèchement à Geoffrey qu'il n'avait aucun nouvel élève mais juste moi.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme ça, aucune réflexion mauvaise, juste des têtes surprises. Drago avait peut-être raison finalement, le changement avait du bon.

* * *

J'étais content, tout le monde était stupéfait du changement de Hermione, elle ne subit aucune moquerie et ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Je l'enlaçais entre deux cours afin de la sonder.

- Alors ai-je eu raison d'insister ?

- Humm j'avoue que l'effet est plutôt marrant malgré que j'ai dû mal à me reconnaître dans un miroir.

Je l'embrassai tendrement dans le cou, endroit que je savais chatouilleux chez elle, elle rit et me repoussa gentiment. Soudain je me figeais, j'avais déjà vu cette scène … une scène débordante de bonheur … d'amour … avec Hermione comme maintenant si ce n'est les affaires, moi qui l'embrasse, elle qui rit. Oui j'avais rêvé ce moment au tout début du pari et je m'étais juré que je ne serais pas ainsi.

Un déclic se fit en moi. Il était temps de cesser tout ceci.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ça n'arrivera plus mais je n'avais plus de clavier T-T donc c'était dur d'écrire U-U Sinon j'espère que cela vous plaira, et je vous signale au passage que cette fiction devrait bientôt se terminer ^^ Encore merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, les alertes et tout.**

**Bisous **

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	13. Chapter 13

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer**

Ma relation avec Drago avançait comme le temps qui se déroulait. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et l'anxiété, le stress, la crainte des élèves ne faisaient qu'augmenter. L'ambiance d'habitude si légère du château devenait pesante. Il s'échappait de chaque élève de la peur, elle était si forte, si présente qu'on pouvait presque la toucher. Nous sommes ce que nous appelons nous-même « la génération sacrifiée ». Notre seule malchance fut de naître en 1993, ironiquement cela aurait pu être une chance ! Naître la même année que le Survivant et celle de la chute du Lord noir. Mais finalement le destin en avait décidé autrement, nous serions une génération maudite, celle qui quitte l'école au moment même où ce crétin à tête de serpent revient au pouvoir, celle qui doit faire un choix … Servir et survivre ou résister et vivre dans la crainte de tout perdre du jour au lendemain, n'avoir aucune maison, aucun repère fixe, être un fugitif.

C'était cette vie qui m'attendait. Il existait une troisième option que je n'avais jamais imaginé choisir : rejoindre les résistants qui combattaient sous les ordres de Potter, Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'était leur guerre pas la mienne, je suis une née moldue, j'aurais déjà assez de problème à gérer. De plus mon amour m'en posait un qui me tourmentait. Qu'allait-il faire lui, le fils Malefoy, l'un des favoris de ce bon vieux Voldemort ? Le rejoindre comme sa famille l'avait planifié depuis sa naissance ? Trahir et courir le risque de mourir pour une cause à laquelle il ne croyait pas ?

Nous avions tous 17 ans et au lieu de se tracasser pour des problèmes de notre âge tels que les examens, les affaires de cœur et quelle profession choisir, c'était des problèmes de l'ordre de « vais-je mourir dans ce monde en guerre ? » qui nous tourmentait.

Allongée dans mon lit, je regardais cet ange à côté de moi. Je le sentais bouillonner, il était lui aussi perturbé par cette fin d'année qui arrivait à grand pas et par ce choix qui déterminerait sa vie et la mienne. S'il rejoignait Voldemort comme je le craignais, qu'est ce que je ferais ? Il me serait impossible de le suivre d'un point de vue moral, je m'y refusais obstinément, mais en plus parce qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi dans leur rang. Ce serai la fin de nous deux et l'une des plus grandes douleurs que j'aurais eu à affronter. Je ne croyais absolument pas au fait qu'il choisirait de s'enfuir avec moi, de fuir ce qui l'entravait depuis toujours. Il n'avait pas ce courage mais je ne pouvais le blâmer. Cela faisait dix sept ans qu'il était enfermé dans ce monde, il était quasiment impossible pour lui de s'en séparer.

- Drago ?

- Oui mon coeur ?

- Que compte tu faire après Poudlard ?

Ma question le figea, il se redressa et baissa la tête. Ses mains se tortillaient nerveusement, signe qui apparaissait un peu trop souvent à mon goût en ce moment. Il fronça les sourcils et passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur ses lèvres. La question était vraiment très -trop- stressante pour lui.

- Pourquoi un intérêt soudain pour notre futur ?

- Arrête Drago, tu sais très bien que cette question me travaille depuis un moment, tout comme je sais qu'elle te préoccupe. Ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je ne le suis.

- Arrête ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la stupidité.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur mes jambes en m'enlaçant la taille. Oh non ! S'il pensait pouvoir s'échapper comme ça, il se trompait !

Comme je le présentais je sentis sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse. Je l'interceptai et la repoussai gentiment mais fermement.

- Je veux une conversation sérieuse et pas que tu tentes de t'enfuir parce que tu crains cette question.

- Je ne crains absolument rien, asséna-t-il froidement en se levant et quittant mon lit, son orgueil si célèbre arrivant très vite.

- Drago ! Arrête de faire ton coq fière et pour une fois assume tes faiblesses d'homme ! Tu es constitué comme tout le monde ici, ta peur n'est pas injustifiée !

- Je n'ai pas peur !

Il hurla cette phrase et sautant par dessus la rambarde en fer du lit, il me maintint fermement appuyé contre le lit à califourchon sur moi. Son regard était noir, je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Il me faisait peur dans cette situation. Ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes au dessus de ma tête, j'avais réellement peur, jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi et pendant un cours instant mes démons revinrent à l'assaut, allait-il me forcer lui aussi ? Je fermai les yeux et me crispai en essayant néanmoins de me défaire de sa prise.

- Je … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. N'aie pas peur mon amour, je ne te forcerai en rien, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi.

Il me lâcha les bras et me contempla un moment tristement avant de quitter la pièce, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de le rattraper.

* * *

Je suis un crétin … J'avais là une parfaite occasion de penser, demander son avis sur cette situation qui me tracassait tant … Qu'allais-je faire ? Rejoindre Saint Potter ? Impossible ! Suivre ce destin tout tracer qu'on m'avait assigné parce que je suis né dans la mauvaise famille ? Je n'ai pas la réponse et chaque jour qui passait j'enviais Blaise qui avait déjà prévu de fuir mais pour résister même si ce n'était pas auprès de l'Ordre.

A quoi se résumait ma vie en ce moment ? À ce dilemme … je n'en vois pas la fin et l'échéance approche dangereusement, la période juillet-août où Poudlard sera vide risque d'être une occasion de frappe pour faire le plein de futur Mangemort pour Voldemort et ses amis, du moins s'il n'a pas trouvé d'ici là un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard même. Chose que je n'espérais absolument pas ! Je suis peut-être Drago Malefoy avec les défauts que j'ai et mon cœur de pierre je n'en reste pas moins humain, il y a des enfants ici trop jeunes pour affronter cette dure réalité.

J'avais un second dilemme : quand est ce qu'Hermione serait prête pour franchir le cap ? Peut-être l'est elle déjà mais il est vrai que ma réaction n'a pas dû aider.

Je suis vraiment un parfait abruti …

Ce fut la dernière chose que je pensais avant de m'endormir comme une masse sur le canapé de la salle commune de mes chers Serpentards.

* * *

Je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens ce manque profond et cette peur sans fin. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment, que me manquerait-il donc ?

Je savais sans problème d'où venait cette peur sourde et cette angoisse qui me mordait les tripes sans jamais les lâcher un instant. Le futur est tellement effrayant.

Pour la première fois depuis que je côtoie Drago, j'éprouve le besoin impérieux d'écouter ma musique, m'endormir sur des notes de musique sauvage et métallisée qui je savais apaiserait mes tourments.

Le matin vint impitoyable sans se soucier de nous comme il l'avait toujours fait. Je me levais pas vraiment réveiller, aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de faire le moindre effort dans un élan de fainéantise totale.

Botanique, métamorphose, histoire de la magie et enfin potion. Il est triste de l'avouer mais voir Rogue et ses cachots seront ma seule joie aujourd'hui étant donné que le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards et donc mes deux amis et plus pour l'un.

Malgré la méchante paresse qui m'accaparait l'esprit je pris le temps de m'habiller avant d'ouvrir la porte à mon cher et tendre qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec son ami. Ma tenue sera des plus sobres : t-shirt noir d'un concert de violoncellistes moldus accompagné d'un large bermuda toujours aussi noir. Je n'entends pas frapper à la porte, plongée comme je suis dans la réflexion d'une question fatidique : me rendomir ou ne pas me rendormir … telle est la question … Non, je ne devais pas louper les cours ! Ils sont importants pour nos Aspics ! En même temps ce ne sont pas la première chose que demanderont les Mangemorts sur notre CV …

Un vacarme sans nom et la douce voix beuglante de Blaise parviennent à mes oreilles me refaisant prendre pied. Je leur ouvre surprise et ça doit se voir.

- Oh ! Hermione ça fait cinq minutes que Drago frappe !

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas que ce soit toi et tes manières de rustres qui soient passé à l'étape du dessus ?

- Parce qu'un Malefoy ne perd jamais patience mon amour.

- Pitié Drago ne recommence pas avec ses foutaises ! Gémit Blaise

- Je ne commenterai même pas ce point ! Maintenant si sa seigneurie Malefoy veut bien se donner la peine de partir pour la Grande Salle, ajoutais-je en mimant une grossière révérence.

Il soupira en marmonnant dans sa barbe sans ajouter une réplique piquante comme il sait si bien le faire d'habitude. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Blaise. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et me fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus et si lui aussi ne le comprenait pas alors c'est que ça devenait inquiétant.

Quand on se sépara pour aller en cours je ne suivais que d'une oreille, mon attention était focalisée sur mon homme, mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce changement d'attitude que je voyais en lui. Je devais lui en parler même si j'avais bien vu qu'il n'appréciait pas et se mettait dans tous ses états. Il doit comprendre que je suis là pour lui autant qu'il l'a été pour moi.

* * *

Quelques minutes à peine après qu'on soit arrivé en divination, Blaise me regarda droit dans les yeux avec ce regard que je lui connaissais si bien quand il allait parler de quelque chose de chiant.

Ca n'a pas louper !

- Drago, je te connais alors vas-y dis moi, crache le morceau.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Blaise, répliquai-je sèchement

- Pas à moi Drago, ni même à Hermione, on voit bien qu'il y a un problème et je pense savoir lequel. Alors j'attends ...

Merlin qu'il était exaspérant à lire en moi si facilement, mais j'hésité néanmoins à lui ouvrir mon cœur. Attention, j'ai une confiance absolument en ce cher Zabini hein, rien à voir avec ça, c'est juste que je suis un Malefoy quoi !

- Je suis toujours tracassé par l'approche prochaine des vacances d'été. Que vais je pouvoir faire ? Tante Bella va sans doute me demander auprès d'elle comme le Lord, ai-je la possibilité de dire non, je ne crois pas

- Drago, on est tous libre de nos choix toi y compris si tu veux fuir cette bande de dégénéré tu peux le faire !

- Ah oui et pour aller où ? Se cacher et vivre une existence de minable ! Très peu pour moi.

- Alors tu préfères te rallier à une cause insensée et périlleuse pour ton petit confort ? Je te connais mieux que ça Drago et je peux te dire une chose : tu as peur ! Et c'est normal, on est encore des gamins paniqués et perdus.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me dire que j'ai peur ! Je suis juste momentanément … perdu.

- Oui et c'est la peur qui produit cet effet. Tu as peur de deux choses Dray : affronter ce clan que tu as toujours connu et perdre la femme que tu aimes.

Je me figeais à la mention de cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet, je lui avais déjà garanti que je remporterai la victoire, pourquoi s'entêtait-il sur cette voie d'un niais et pleine de guimauve romantique ?

- On en a déjà parlé Blaise, je vais la quitter prochainement. Si je dois fuir et tout abandonner c'est pour être avec toi vieux frère et personne d'autre.

- Drago ! Ne fais pas cette erreur ! Tu risquerais de le regretter toute ta vie. J'ai lancé ce défi par amusement, comme on l'a fait avec tant d'autres filles à la différence que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de ces cas, mais de cette fleur unique. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça, un amour de cette force tu ne le rencontreras qu'une fois dans ta vie.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, l'amour n'a pas de place chez les Malefoy, c'est une faiblesse et j'en suis conscient. Je ne suis pas prévu pour tomber amoureux et elle va en faire la triste expérience. Je te l'accorde, j'apprécie Hermione, elle est drôle et sympa, elle pourrait faire partie de mes rares d'amis mais elle, elle m'aime de trop pour cela et ça ne marcherait pas.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu vas faire, dit-il en secouant la tête. Mais revenons au premier sujet de cette conversation : que vas tu faire après la fin de notre scolarité ?

- Je ne pense pas rallier les Mangemorts, je veux dire qu'il est même sûr que je ne les rejoindrai pas. Il est hors de question en revanche que j'aille voir Potter et sa bande pour les aider, je ne me mêlerais pas de ça. Je me cacherai quelque part sans doute. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question pour moi de t'abandonner. On sera ensemble quoiqu'il arrive Dray.

La conversation était finie et s'était faite le plus discrètement possible, personne ne nous avait remarqué et aucun danger qu'il nous ait entendu après le sort de discrétion qu'on avait placé sur ces deux thèmes. Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha de nous et prédit encore une catastrophe prochaine, la mort de quelqu'un de proche auquel je tenais énormément. Blaise et moi avons bien ri devant sa tête paniquée. A moins que Blaise ne se suicide il ne risquait pas de lui arriver grand chose.

* * *

Je dois intervenir, je dois lui dire, l'empêcher de coucher avec Dray, faire en sorte qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la fin des cours et qu'on parte ensemble. Elle me l'a dit, elle ne compte pas se battre, malgré qu'elle soit une né-moldue elle considère que cette guerre n'est pas la sienne. Mais comment pourrait-elle me croire moi plutôt que Dray ? Elle lui fait une confiance aveugle. Je vais pas débarquer comme ça : Hey Hermione, Drago compte te larguer une fois que tu auras fait l'amour avec lui à cause de son orgueil si mal placé et d'un stupide pari que j'ai lancé en début d'année. Ca ne passera pas c'est sur et même avec de la diplomatie, elle est trop amoureuse de lui, les récents changements le montre bien.

Que faire ?

Je l'apprécie moi aussi, c'est même devenu une amie, elle ne mérite pas que Drago piétine son cœur et son intégrité à cause de sa stupidité et la mienne. C'est vrai c'est aussi un peu de ma faute, elle vivait tranquillement sa vie dans son coin avant que je ne la mêle à tout ça. Mais en même temps si je n'avais pas mis en route la machine elle ne gouterait pas à ce bonheur que lui offre Drago et lui non plus ne serait pas heureux comme il l'est à présent.

Mon dilemme me semble impossible à résoudre, comment pourrais-je intervenir sans trahir mon meilleur ami et ne pas la briser ou casser leur relation ?

Je dois sérieusement réfléchir à cette question.

* * *

La journée me parut affreusement longue sans Drago, surtout l'histoire de la magie. En fait je passais le plus claire de mon temps à observer Potter. Depuis que son ami le rouquin était mort, c'était devenu un vrai zombie. Il était toujours entouré mais c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Parfois il regardait à côté de lui et ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse en constatant qu'il lui manquait son compagnon d'arme. N'allez pas penser que je suis une voyeuse qui se délecte du malheur des autres, non loin de là, c'est un regard compatissant que je lui lance en permanence.

Même si ça peut paraître surréaliste j'accueillis l'heure de potion comme une bénédiction, j'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma moitié !

J'allais d'un pas assuré et presque joyeux en cours, j'arrivai même en avance. La porte du cachot, qui nous tenait lieu de classe, était déjà ouverte. Un peu surprise je jetais un coup d'oeil et me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec le si séduisant Severus Rogue.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour satisfaire votre curiosité débordante miss Granger ?

- Ah .. euh non je … je m'assurais que tout allait bien.

Jamais je n'avais perdu mes moyens ou mon assurance face à Rogue, mais pour une obscure raison à cette instant je me sentais gênée d'avoir été surprise ainsi. Merlin ça ne tournait plus rond chez moi après tout ce n'est que Rogue !

- Votre sollicitude me touche miss Granger

- Oh non je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne soyez pas dépassé par une de vos potions, dis-je histoire de retrouver de mon mordant habituel.

- Douteriez-vous des compétences de votre professeur, lâcha-t-il d'un ton acide.

-Dois-je vraiment répondre, souris-je ironiquement.

Drago venait d'arriver et m'enlaça, à la vue de cette scène le visage du maître des potions s'illumina (sans blague je vous jure!) d'un grand sourire assez flippant.

- Puisque vous vous permettez d'être aussi effrontée miss Granger, j'enlève 25 points à Griffondor et me permet de vous changer de place. Vous serez à côté de Londubat aujourd'hui et par conséquent la voisine de monsieur Londubat, miss Parkinson se retrouvera à votre ancienne place auprès de monsieur Malefoy.

J'ouvris la bouche scandalisée et m'apprêtais à répliquer mais Drago me serra la main pour me faire comprendre que je devais me contenir. L'horrible chose qui nous servait de professeur rentra dans la classe dans un mouvement satisfait de sa longue cape noire.

- Je suis désolée Drago, j'ai agis impulsivement sans penser aux conséquences.

- C'est pas grave mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait te changer de place alors que d'habitude il se contente de t'enlever des points. Tu n'as pas le privilège d'appartenir à Serpentard alors pas de favoritisme pour toi.

- Y a pas à dire, les Serpentards se sont les pires, grommelais-je.

- Même moi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment

- Je ne commenterais pas ce point.

Je répondais malicieusement en l'embrassant. Ce petit instant entre nous fut interrompu par les autres élèves et Blaise qui nous dit d'entrer si on ne voulait pas en prendre pour notre grade une fois de plus.

Je m'assis au côté du Griffondor, célèbre pour sa maladresse en potion, en me collant au mur. Je ne participerais en aucun cas à la potion du jour et me tiendrais bien loin de ce chaudron qui se transformait en une arme de destruction massive entre les mains de Londubat. Il me jeta un regard timide comme pour me demander si j'allais participer au cours. Je détournais la tête et me cala bien soigneusement sur le mur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de compter sur moi. Quand je vis de quelle potion il était question, j'hésitais un instant. Du véritaserum serait peut-être un peu trop dur pour lui …

Rogue ajouta que nous prélèverons un flacon pour notre compte personnel du chaudron de paillasse et que ce serait à nous de voir si on comptait l'utiliser ou pas un jour.

Je voyais déjà Londubat suer à grosses gouttes, il était clair qu'il ne boirait jamais lui même son prélèvement et qu'il hésiterait même à en donner à un ennemi au vu de la tête qu'il tirait.

C'était bientôt la fin du cours et à ma grande surprise, le chaudron se portait plutôt bien pour le moment, certes la potion était aussi dur que du béton armé et était d'un horrible rose vif au lieu d'être aussi clair que de l'eau, mais il ne fondait pas ou autre incident du genre. Il faut croire que j'avais pensé trop vite et tellement fort que Londubat m'entendit. Il ajouta l'ingrédient final dans son chaudron et le contenu de celui-ci se mit à bouillir. De grosses bulles se mirent à sortir et à flotter au dessus de notre table, je me collais autant que je le pouvais contre le mur me protégeant de mon sac tandis que le gryffondor feuilletait d'un air désespéré son livre pour trouver une solution. La grosse bulle qui ne cessait d'osciller devant moi éclata et me trempa de la tête au pied.

Je lâchais mes affaires dans un grand bruit et faisais cette tête si caractéristique des personnes qui viennent de se faire mouiller, les yeux grands ouverts avec la bouche ouverte et les bras écartés, les épaules rentrés. Je fulminais, je le sentais j'allais pas tarder à exploser à mon tour contre cet écervelé qui ne savait pas lire des instructions. Drago intervint au moment où je me décidais à le métamorphoser en chouette, forme beaucoup moins dangereuse que ce grand nigaud.

- J'ai fini ma potion et ai pris le prélèvement professeur, je vais donc faire sortir Hermione avec votre permission afin d'éviter un incident supplémentaire.

- Sage décision il me semble monsieur Malefoy, faite donc, j'ajoute 50 points au passage à Serpentard pour votre potion parfaitement réussie.

Drago eut un sourire suffisant et m'emmena dans les couloirs. Je respirais profondément, tentant de me calmer.

- Calme toi Hermione, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Espérons que ça n'ait pas des effets non désirables ! Ce crétin ne peut-il pas réussir un minimum ses potions comme tout le monde !

- Non sinon ce ne serait plus Londubat mon ange.

Il me lança un sort de séchage tandis que je le regardais, les yeux plein de malice.

- Je ne suis pas un ange Dray et tu le sais.

- Tu ne m'as jamais prouvé que tu n'en étais pas un.

L'échange fut clos par un moment passé dans ses bras. On partit vers la chambre à laquelle il avait le droit en tant que préfet en chef mais avant de l'atteindre on fut rejoint par Blaise.

- Alors vous allez où mes chers compagnons ?

- Blaise t'es au courant que le Moyen-Âge est fini depuis un moment ? Ironisa Drago devant sa formulation.

- Oh si on peut plus se faire des délires entre nous maintenant.

- Enfin pour répondre à ta question cher ami, Drago et moi-même allons dans sa chambre de préfet passer une petite soirée tranquille entre nous, désolée tu n'es pas convié pour cette fois-ci.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un drôle de regard pendant un court instant puis Blaise rejoignit sa salle commune.

* * *

Ca craint ! J'espère qu'Hermione a une volonté de fer et qu'elle le repoussera parce que Dray n'emmène les femmes dans sa chambre de préfet seulement pour copuler ! Si je ne veux pas que ce soit la fin des chaudrons il faut à tout prix qu'elle résiste au moins cette nuit et que je la prévienne demain au plus vite avant que tout ceci ne vire au drame si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Drago tel que je le connais serait capable de la virer sans sommation directement après l'acte. Non pas avec elle, enfin j'espère … Je ne reconnais plus Drago quand il s'agit d'Hermione. Va-t-il aller jusqu'au bout de son orgueil malefoyenne ou va-t-il céder face à l'évidence de ses sentiments ? Moi même qui le connait comme un frère je n'ai pas la réponse et c'en est effrayant.

* * *

Journal de Drago Malefoy

Je suis partagé entre l'envie de voir ces souvenirs disparaître et celle de les chérir parce qu'ils sont un instant de plus avec Hermione.

Je commençais à sombrer, je le sentais mais je me le cachais, cette histoire de pari avec Blaise me rongeait comme un poison lent mais efficace et s'ajoutais à ça mes craintes quant au futur. Je ne savais pas que ce serait un autre événement plutôt que ma propre décision qui bouscula mon choix.

Je ne veux pas y repenser mais mes souvenirs me ramènent à ce point. Heureusement il me reste un grand moment de bonheur avant d'en arriver à l'ultime stade.

* * *

Je savais ce que pensais Blaise, je l'avais lu dans ses yeux comme il avait vu en moi que je comptais en finir. Je sais que j'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire plus que poussé quand je le reverrais en seul seul. Il voudra indéniablement savoir si je l'avais vraiment largué de manière à lui faire mal comme le stipulait notre dernière modification du pari initial. Je n'avais aucune idée de savoir si j'allais ou pas la respecter, après tout la rupture en elle même sera très douloureuse...

On entra tous les deux dans ma chambre silencieusement, Hermione regardait avec curiosité ce qui l'entourait. C'était rien de bien original, une chambre de Serpentard quoi. Elle était composée de grandes tapisseries vertes et argent ornées du blason de Serpentard avec des meubles au bois sombre, et, au milieu trônait mon grand lit deux places (bien entendu) avec des draps dans les même tons. Il n'y avait aucun objet personnel, aucune photo, bibelot ou quoique ce soit auquel on s'attache. Je ne m'attache à rien en général.

Je voyais un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres et je me mis à faire la même chose pour une obscure raison.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne convient pas à sa majesté ?

Elle rougit devant ma remarque et finalement se lança.

- Oh non je me disais juste que ta chambre manquait de charme, c'est une chambre de Serpentard tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Une tapisserie plus personnelle ? Des photos ? Des affaires qui viennent de chez moi et qui sont autres que mes affaires de cours ?

- Et bien … oui. Même si tu es un Malefoy comme tu te targues de le répéter, tu es un être humain avant tout avec des sentiments. Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu aimerais voir ici, quand tu rentres dans ton intimité.

- Je te l'ai dit ma chérie, il n'y a rien qui ait de l'importance.

Elle se crispa légèrement à ces paroles et je vis dans ses yeux que je l'avais blessé. C'était nécessaire malheureusement. MALHEUREUSEMENT ? Je me mis une baffe mentale magistrale pour me faire réagir. Hé oh tu es Drago Malefoy mon petit gars ! Depuis quand tu as des remords à faire quelque chose !

Oui c'est ça, je dois rester focaliser sur mon objectif. C'était NECESSAIRE pour pouvoir coucher avec et lui montrer la preuve de mon « amour » et « attachement ».

Je l'enlaçai et je pus presque la sentir fondre dans mes bras, elle s'y nicha comme dans le plus tendre des repères. Si elle savait …

Je lui embrassai la nuque en déposant des milliers de petits baisers papillons, je savais qu'elle adorait ça. Elle accentua sa prise autour de ma taille. Je passais à l'étape supérieure en lui suçotant la peau et en la mordant légèrement parfois. Elle soupira et m'embrassa presque sauvagement pour dévorer mes lèvres.

Je nous fis tomber sur le lit et me mis au dessus d'elle. Je la voulais là, tout de suite, maintenant. Mes gestes se firent plus brusques et aveuglé par mon désir je ne sentis pas qu'elle ne me touchait plus.

* * *

Ses paroles m'avaient blessée, je sais bien qu'il parlait des objets matériels ou de ce qui est de sa famille mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la remarque pour moi aussi. Il dut le remarquer au vu de la tendresse dont il fit preuve en m'enlaçant.

Je voulais aller plus loin avec lui, je le sentais le désir me rongeait je le voulais, je voulais lui appartenir corps et âme. J'essayais de lui faire passer tout cela en un baiser passionné et il comprit en nous faisant basculer sur le lit.

Mais soudainement je pris peur, ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allers retours le long de mes cuisses et me les enserraient vivement parfois, sa langue essayait d'aller toujours plus loin dans ma bouche comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était impossible. Je me sentais étouffée et prise au piège, le poids de son corps sur le mien que je trouvais rassurant tantôt devient une masse de plomb m'empêchant d'être libre. Alors je fis la morte comme lorsque j'étais petite, je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps, fermais les yeux et ma tête bascula sur le côté comme pour ne pas affronter la scène.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'un court moment et j'entendis sa voix grave et pénétrante me parler.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais pas mal, détends toi. Tu n'es pas là pour te faire abuser ou baiser comme une prostituée, tu es là parce que je t'aime et que j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais prête. Maintenant s'il y a un problème, on s'arrête.

Il était si compréhensible que ça me fit presque mal d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il avait raison, c'était un acte d'amour et pas autre chose. Mais je ne prononçais pas un mot, comme retournée dans mon mutisme d'autrefois.

Il se leva et remit sa chemise d'uniforme, que j'avais apparemment enlevée sans même m'en rendre compte, et commença à s'éloigner du lit. Je le rattrapais par la main et essayais de lui parler mais les mots ne parvenaient toujours pas à franchir mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa tout doucement la main et voulut me lâcher mais je le tenais fermement.

- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi Drago.

Les mots étaient finalement sortis tous seuls et je réalisais que je venais de formuler cette demande à voix haute. J'eus honte de moi et le lâchais pour me détourner. Il se remit rapidement sur le lit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je te promets que tu n'aurais pas mal, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille puis il se redressa et ajouta avec son légendaire sourire : et que tu voudras même recommencer dans l'immédiat.

Il eut raison sur les deux points. Il fut doux et attentionné. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareilles sensations et je ne voulais le connaître qu'avec lui à présent.

* * *

1er étape achevée.

* * *

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin Drago était toujours contre moi, endormi. Je me levais discrètement, repris mes affaires, m'habillais, laissais un petit mot sur son armoire et partis rejoindre ma chambre, la Salle sur Demande.

Au détour d'un couloir je croisais Blaise. Je lui dis bonjour avec bonne humeur et je voyais que lui tirait une sale tête en revanche.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Blaise ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, m'inquiétai-je.

- Hermione … Il faut que je te parle …

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes là.

Il inspira profondément et sortit d'une traite : - Dragovatelargueràcaused'unstupidepariquej'ailancéendébutd'année.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux ronds. Je n'avais pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Attends répète je n'ai rien compris sois plus calme voyons il n'y a pas mort d'homme au moins ?

- Hermione, si Drago t'as abordé en début d'année c'est de ma faute, je lui ai lancé un pari stupide qui avait pour but de te mettre dans son lit avant la fin de l'année puis de te larguer. Alors je voulais te prévenir de ne pas coucher avec lui, du moins pas avant la fin de l'année. Drago est tellement borné et orgueilleux, il refuse de reconnaître qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi.

Je ne réfléchis même pas, j'empoignais Blaise par le col et le plaquais contre le mur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit plus fort, plus grand bref plus imposant que moi je n'avais eu aucun mal à le déplacer parce qu'il s'était laisser faire.

- Comment oses-tu dire des conneries pareilles ? Sifflais-je, Pourquoi veux-tu détruire ce que Drago et moi avons eu tant de mal à construire ? M'avoir vu six pieds sous terre ne t'as pas suffit ! Tu veux que ça recommence ?

- Non Hermione c'est pour l'empêcher justement, pour te protéger ainsi que Drago parce que vous êtes tous les deux mes plus proches amis et je ne veux pas que vous vous déchiriez à cause de éducation et son orgueil.

- Ne remets plus jamais JAMAIS en question la véracité de notre relation Blaise !

- J'arrive trop tard à ce que je vois, tu l'as déjà fait avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? On est encore ensemble ! Surpris ?

- Tu ne comprends pas … j'espère que tu comprendras mais pas dans la douleur, alors maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, je vais prendre congé et rejoindre Drago pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Je le relâchais en le fusillant du regard. Ses paroles étaient tellement douloureuses mais elles ne pouvaient être vraies, j'en avais la certitude, Drago m'aimait, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille...

* * *

Elle était partie croyant que je dormais encore mais j'étais éveillée, je l'écoutais, je voulais rompre dans sa chambre, pas dans la mienne et il restait encore une bonne heure avant que l'on doit aller dans la Grande Salle j'aurais largement le temps de la rejoindre après m'être préparé. Sauf que ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître mon meilleur ami qui avait franchement l'air bien énervé.

- Blaise ? Que me vaut cette matinale visite ?

- Tu as couché avec elle Dray ! s'exclama-t-il

- Oui en effet et c'était un peu le but de toute cette mascarade depuis le début à vrai dire. Tu te rappelles ? Cette mascarade que tu as toi même initié ?

- As tu oublié que je t'ai dis que j'annulais tout ! Ne la largues pas Drago c'est ton cœur et elle que tu détruirais.

Je me levais agacé.

- Je te rappelle qu'on avait bien dit quand on a commencé il y a quelques années nos paris qu'on annulait JAMAIS sous AUCUN prétexte, qu'on irait toujours jusqu'au bout.

- Je lui ai tout dit Dray.

Je me figeais, il n'avait pas pu faire ça l'imbécile !

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Je lui ai tout raconté dit-il tristement, mais elle ne m'a pas cru, elle m'a menacé et est rentré énervé dans sa chambre.

- Dans ce cas j'y vais de suite pour mettre le point final de toute cette comédie.

Je m'habillais rapidement en mettant bien en évidence mon blason argent et vert puis partis en laissant Blaise, dépité et abattu de ne rien pouvoir faire, seul dans ma chambre.

Quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il croyait pouvoir changer en lui révélant tout ? Que ce serais elle qui me quitterait ? C'était impossible elle était tellement folle de moi. J'arrivais devant sa chambre et entra sans même frapper, elle avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

Je la trouvais en sous vêtements plantée devant son armoire. Quand elle se retourna la vue de son corps à moitié nu me rappela cette nuit, je secouais la tête et m'affermis dans ma résolution.

Elle sourit et essaya de m'embrasser mais je détournais la tête pour l'éviter. Troublée elle me questionnait du regard.

- C'est fini Hermione. Je te quitte.

Toutes sortes d'expressions traversèrent son visage : désespoir, fureur, tristesse, accablement et tant d'autre.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Drago, dis moi que c'est une horrible blague ...

- Ce qui était une blague c'est nous deux Hermione. Blaise te l'as dit ce matin non ?

Elle se laissa tomber à genou, elle était dévastée.

- Mais non il mentait, il mentait ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu me l'as dit maintes fois cette nuit, tu sais tout de moi Drago, tu ne peux pas être un monstre et me faire ça.

- Non mais franchement Hermione tu t'es vu ? Tu as vraiment cru que moi Drago Malefoy, sang pur, j'allais m'intéresser sincèrement à quelqu'un comme toi une sang de bourbe ? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé tout ceci n'a été qu'une comédie. Au revoir et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de m'approcher.

Je partis comme ça dans un masque de froideur en la laissant dans cet état à terre.

* * *

J'avais mal, si mal. On me déchire tout mon être. Pourquoi la seule chose de bien qui m'étais jamais arrivée était-elle fictive ? J'avais l'impression de saigner abondamment mais je n'avais aucune plaie visible, seulement celle de mon cœur. Je me sentais me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

Le monde est pourri.

Je suis une moins que rien qui ne mérite aucune considération.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Que faire ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me suis-je attachée à lui ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas écouté mon instinct qui me hurlait de me méfier de cette homme à la beauté cruelle ?

L'humanité ne vaut pas que je lui fasse confiance.

Je me sentais plonger de nouveau dans une dépression.

Oui, cette merveilleuse sensation glacée qui anesthésiait mes sens et m'emprisonnait cette fois-ci définitivement ... c'était bien elle ma campagne de toujours. Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec les autres. Me couper de tout, c'était ma seule volonté.

* * *

Je repartis en direction de ma salle commune en méditant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Lui avais-je fait aussi mal que ça en avait l'air ? Pour ma part je ne ressentais rien, la vie continuait, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas prête de s'arrêter.

En arrivant dans la salle commune je m'installais confortablement dans un des sofas et me fit littéralement sauter dessus par Blaise.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas osé ...

- Hé bien très cher Blaise ce fut sans doute l'un des paris les plus compliqués mais aussi le plus intéressant que tu m'aies jamais soumis mais j'ai gagné.

Son visage se décomposa puis se crispa de colère.

- Sombre abruti ! Espèce de petit con ! Connard ! Tu viens de tout foutre en l'air Drago, tu avais le bonheur et une femme qui t'aime et tu viens de tout briser. Je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement. Pas venant de moi mais venant de toi. Tu as perdu Hermione définitivement, elle t'a accordé sa confiance une fois, pas deux et tu le regretteras ça va te bouffer et tu en seras malheureux. Maintenant c'est trop tard tu n'auras que des regrets.

Je m'énervais à mon tour, comment pouvait-il affirmer connaître mes états d'âme ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Zabini ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne ressens rien du fait de l'avoir largué comme ça, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle !

- Tu te mens à toi même Drago, si vraiment tu ne ressens rien alors c'est que tu es moins humain que je ne le pensais.

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX !

J'avais hurlé, ses mots commençaient à entrer en moi. Je sentais en moi que je réalisais seulement ce que je venais de faire. Hermione m'avait permis d'être seulement Drago pendant tout ce temps où j'étais avec elle, pas le Drago Malefoy que j'étais avant. Mais ma nature première était revenue et j'étais redevenu Drago Malefoy ces derniers temps.

Non ! J'étais Drago Malefoy, seul héritier de cette famille de sang pur, peut-être futur mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort si mes plans de fuite ne se concrétisaient pas, je n'avais aucun regret de l'avoir jetée.

Je descendis avec Blaise dans une ambiance d'outre tombe, nous nous faisions la gueule tous les deux mais on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ensemble. On s'installa tous les deux dans la Grande Salle et la table des Griffondors me lança des regards meurtriers, cela se savait-il déjà ? J'eu le droit à des remarques de la part des Serpentards.

- Alors Drago elle est passée ta reine des ténèbres ? Partie jubiler devant un enterrement ?

La remarque s'accompagna de rires sarcastiques qui s'arrêtèrent quand Blaise les foudroya du regard.

- Non Geoffrey, je l'ai largué, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il y a donc peu de chance que tu l'as vois de nouveau à cette table.

Un cri perçant ponctua la fin de ma phrase et tous les professeurs se levèrent dans un même ensemble et sortirent dans le parc du château. Nous, élèves curieux, firent de même et les suivirent. Au loin on pouvait voir deux élèves de premières années accourir dans notre direction. Quand on arriva à leur niveau les professeurs les sermonnèrent.

- Jeunes filles vous ne savez donc pas qu'il est interdit de traîner dehors de si bon matin ? Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas dans la Grande Salle ?

- Nous sommes désolées professeur Mc Gonagall mais on voulait s'entraîner en botanique en attrapant une plante aquatique qui pousse près du lac quand on a vu … oh professeur c'est horrible.

Les deux filles commencèrent à sangloter et la masse d'élèves se rua vers le lac. Je marchais d'un pas tranquille pour ne pas tomber lamentablement comme certains l'avaient fait par la précipitation et faute à l'herbe humide.

- Drago ! Viens vite !

C'était la voix de Blaise qui sortait du lot d'exclamation ou de cris d'horreur des autres élèves. Je me précipitais à mon tour alarmé par le ton de sa voix. Je redoutais le pire. Une vengeance des mangemorts ou autres manifestations de leur part me vint d'abord à l'esprit. Je glissais et tombais mais je continuais quand même, j'avais peur pour ma mère subitement, si Voldemort savait que je le trahirais ça serait sur elle que ça retomberait.

Mais j'étais dans l'erreur. La scène me pétrifia d'horreur. C'était elle dans le lac. Morte. Enfin je le supposais.

Elle était tout de noir habillé comme d'habitude. Un bustier avec corset, une longue jupe noire, ses cheveux redevenus noirs s'étalaient autour d'elle, ses yeux étaient ouverts, remplis de sentiments indéchiffrables, avec du gris sur les paupières, ses lèvres rouges sang étaient ouvertes dans une expression de surprise. Sa peau était blanche mais pas par les artifices comme avant mais à cause du lac gelé dans lequel elle était emprisonné.

C'était une vision cauchemardesque. Toute cette glace à la couleur si claire qui l'enfermait, pareil à un cercueil, était subitement coupé par cette noirceur morte.

Je sentis mon cœur me faire mal, je courais sur la glace et frappais de toutes mes forces dessus. Il fallait vite la sortir, je la voulais de nouveau près de moi. Blaise me rejoint et m'empêcha de me faire plus mal. Je devais m'être casser plusieurs os à frapper comme un dégénéré. Je ne voulais pas …

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avais-JE fais ça ?

Je me rendis compte que les larmes coulaient et je ne voulais pas les arrêter, je ne voulais pas que cette journée soit une réalité. Blaise me parlait, je n'entendais pas. Tout ce que j'entendais était une voix intérieure qui m'accusait inlassablement : TU l'as tuée. C'était vrai, je l'avais tué par orgueil parce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'étais autre chose qu'un Malefoy.

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer : Hermione Granger je t'aime.

**Je suis terriblement désolée de cette longue absence, je suis de nouveau là maintenant pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir:D**

**Voilà, c'est sensé être la fin mais pour ceux qui souhaitent un happy end j'ai une suite possible à vous proposer (enfin s'il y a encore du monde ici qui lit cette fic)**


	14. Chapter 14

J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer

J'ai été l'initiateur et le témoin d'une tragédie, encore aujourd'hui j'en suis encore un maillon important. Je suis Blaise Zabini et je suis vraiment dans une situation impossible. Il s'est passé deux ans depuis la mort de notre amie Hermione Granger.

Quand on a fait la macabre découverte, Drago s'est brisé à jamais. Son regard est devenu hagard, il est resté à l'infirmerie pendant 3 semaines pour cause d'état de choc selon Pomfresh. À l'issue de ces trois semaines, son état n'a pas évolué. Il était toujours absent, les yeux dans le vague sans réaction pourtant Pomfresh affirmait qu'il était guéri. Son mutisme se prolongea jusqu'à la grande bataille finale qui eut lieu deux mois après sa mort. Le château fut envahi et tous ses occupants résistèrent. Drago se lança lui aussi dans la bataille, lui qui refusait obstinément de venir en aide à Potter et l'Ordre, il s'était lancé de lui même dans la bataille. On gagna, non sans perte malheureusement, et ce fut à la fin de ce capharnaüm que Drago prononça des mots pour la première fois depuis presque 3 mois.

Il me remercia. Lui Drago Malefoy me remercia pour être rester tout ce temps à ses côtés malgré son caractère exécrable et surtout pour avoir essayé de sauver Hermione. Je me sentis coupable à ses paroles, je savais un détail de taille que lui ignorait et jamais il ne devait le savoir. Mais une pensée éclaira les voies tortueuses et sombres qui se profilaient : Drago allait un peu mieux, le fait qu'il ait parlé en était une preuve.

Que j'avais tort … Son mutisme se poursuivit quand même et chaque jour le remord me rongeait aussi. En lançant ce pari stupide j'avais foutu en l'air la vie de trois personnes : celle de Hermione, de Drago et la mienne. Surprenant n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago me surprit de nouveau en se lançant dans une carrière d'Auror au service du ministère de la magie. Il me confia un de ses rares soirs de parole qu'il faisait ça pour se racheter une conduite et pour qu'Hermione le hait un peu moins où qu'elle soit dans la mort. Je serrais les poings la mort dans l'âme.

Mon meilleur ami est en train de dépérir et moi avec parce que j'ai fait le serment inviolable.

Hermione n'est pas morte et seuls Dumbledore et moi-même sommes au courant.

Quand Drago a rompu avec elle, Hermione est venue à moi, ravagée par le chagrin et le désespoir, on parla longuement elle et moi. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que Drago l'aimait vraiment et qu'il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte et que j'étais sincèrement désolé qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté jusque là à ce propos. Mais elle répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas une once d'amour en lui et qu'elle voulait disparaître pour oublier ce cauchemar qu'elle subissait. C'est là qu'elle trouva l'idée. Se faire passer pour morte avec mon aide et celle du directeur pour se reconstruire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. J'ai de suite refusé.

Sa colère fit trembler les murs et les meubles volèrent dans tous les sens, elle me hurla que j'étais la cause de tout ceci et que si j'étais vraiment son ami comme je me targuais de l'être alors que je pouvais bien le faire. Devant sa colère je cédais. Mais s'étant déjà faite trahir une fois, par Drago et moi même, pour plus de sécurité elle exigea que je fasse le serment inviolable avec elle. J'ai accepté à contre cœur même si j'étais loin de penser que cela aurait de telles conséquences. Quand on la trouva dans la glace, Dumbledore feignit la surprise, moi pas. Je ne savais pas qu'elle projetait de disparaître comme ça. Le corps enseignant la sortit de la glace et transporta son corps inanimé jusque l'infirmerie pour confirmer le décès. Je ne sais pas quelle magouille le directeur a utilisé mais toujours est-il que sa mort fut confirmée et l'enterrement se fit le lendemain.

Elle fut enterrée à la pleine lune, de nuit. Des centaines lanternes flottaient dans la nuit en suivant son cercueil. Drago était encore auprès de moi, et il ne cessait de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient cernés il ne dormait plus et je l'entendais pousser de longues plaintes de douleurs la nuit. Plusieurs fois je faillis lui révéler la vérité mais de cuisantes douleurs me rappelaient mon serment et l'impossibilité de soulager sa peine. J'ai cru qu'il allait plonger à la suite du cercueil quand celui-ci fut immergé dans l'eau du lac. En effet le directeur a déclaré que puisque Hermione voulait faire du lac son tombeau il n'était que justice de lui accorder ce souhait.

Et nous voici aujourd'hui. Drago ne parle toujours que rarement, il accepte les missions les plus dangereuses, tout le monde dit qu'il veut en finir et espère mourir pendant une mission. Je crois qu'il y a du vrai là dedans, il espère secrètement la rejoindre. Je ne peux que le retenir et l'épauler du mieux que je peux. Plusieurs fois il est revenu dans un sale état de mission et j'étais toujours là pour le guérir. On a fini par s'installer ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui de peur qu'il fasse un acte regrettable. Il n'était plus le même depuis qu'Hermione était partie.

Aujourd'hui est un jour différent. Je vois quelque chose qui brille dans ses yeux depuis trop longtemps éteints. On lui a donné une nouvelle mission, il doit retrouver et amener pour un jugement une personne non identifiée qui fait justice soit-même en éliminant les un après les autres les Mangemorts que le ministère n'a pas encore attrapé. Ce que je voyais était de l'intérêt. Jamais une mission n'avait été aussi floue, il ne savait donc pas pour combien de temps il partait et je ne pourrais l'accompagner. Pour la première fois en deux ans et demi il allait se retrouver seul.

Cela me faisait peur.

* * *

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis morte. Enfin aux yeux du monde. Ma mort fut beaucoup relatée dans les journaux, il y avait des gros titres très tape à l'oeil du genre « Une déséquilibrée se suicide dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie » ou encore « Une née moldue glace de d'effroi le monde magique » celui-ci me plait particulièrement avec son jeu de mot pathétique …

C'est Le Chicaneur et Harry Potter que j'ai particulièrement maudit. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de jouer au héros une fois de plus et, par l'intermédiaire du Chicaneur, déclara que j'étais une élève particulièrement intelligente au grand cœur, que je l'avais sauvé de la mort et que j'étais en ce sens une héroïne du monde magique moi aussi. Le pire est qu'après sa déclaration tout le monde vanta mes exploits (je suis curieuse de savoir lesquels …) sans même me connaître. Je passais pour une sainte !

Après ma magnifique mise en scène à Poudlard j'avais récupéré le stricte nécessaire pour survivre et laisser sur place le reste. Hé oui, je ne suis plus cette Hermione gothique et violente. Non en deux ans et demi j'ai évolué et surtout la fuite et la discrétion ne me permettaient pas ce genre de luxe. Je suis une jeune femme dans la norme que personne ne remarquerait. J'ai enfermé mes vieux démons et je suis même sociable les rares fois où je côtoie des personnes. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lancer un sort d'illusion pour personne ne me reconnaisse étant donné que les photos de moi, qui ont circulé les jours qui suivirent ma mort, étaient uniquement moi en gothique et en train de menacer très grossièrement et violemment l'impudent qui osait me prendre en photo.

J'ai juste changer de nom à vrai dire, dorénavant je suis Eri Silk et je suis une médicomage indépendante qui fait des consultations à domicile. Je suis très connue d'ailleurs dans mon petit village à trois heures de Londres, on me dit souriante, aimable, toujours prête à rendre service, ouverte, soucieuse de mon prochain, très calme, excellente sorcière, bref presque la voisine idéale.

Je ne parlerais pas des raisons de cette transformation, elles sont plus qu'évidente. Je me suis ouverte et j'ai pris parti pour ces pauvres gens qui ont subi la guerre et les sévices des Mangemorts, c'est pourquoi j'en fais la chasse.

C'est dans ces chasses que je fais ressortir toute ma haine et ma violence, sans elles, je ne pourrais pas être la fille que je suis devenue. C'est formellement interdit par la loi bien entendu mais je suis prudente, on ne m'attrapera pas. Après tout j'étais la sorcière la plus douée de ma génération, alors qui pourrais m'attraper ?

Ce soir d'ailleurs j'y retourne. Après des semaines de recherche, j'ai fini par débusquer deux Mangemorts dans une petite ville près de la mienne. Ils sont dans un bar (grand classique, n'évolueraient-ils jamais?) où ils dorment aussi et ce soir est leur dernier soir avant de repartir. Je dois absolument les attraper, Avery et Goyle senior.

Hé oui notre cher ministre n'est pas très doué pour la chasse aux mages. Selon lui et les rapports « officiels » ils auraient attrapé tous les proches de Voldemort, sauf que c'est tout le contraire ! Ils ont attrapé la main d'oeuvre, ceux dont il se servait pour les petites missions, pas ses plus proches collaborateurs. Par exemple, Bellatrix Lestrange court toujours, cette grande folle continue les massacres au nom de son doux seigneur, je n'arrive ps à mettre la main dessus et ça m'exaspère au plus au point.

Enfin voici ma nouvelle vie et je l'aime, j'espère que rien ne viendra briser ma douce quiétude.

* * *

Drago m'inquiète de plus en plus à propos de sa mission, il fouine, cherche et examine le moindre dossier à propos des Mangemorts retrouvés mort par cette mystérieuse personne. C'est sans conteste quelqu'un de très doué avec la magie, les sorts effectués n'ont plus de trace et il est donc impossible d'en retrouver la baguette qui les a lancés. Seulement ce même sorcier est aussi quelqu'un rempli de violence et de haine, les Mangemorts ont souffert dans leur mort c'est indéniable, leurs visages sont restés crispés de douleur.

Aujourd'hui Drago est revenu avec une information qu'il estimait capital, le sorcier (car Drago n'envisageait pas une seule seconde qu'une femme puisse atteindre cette cruauté hormis sa propre tante, et cela ne pouvait pas être elle en toute logique) connaissait le maléfice Rongenoir. Hors ce sortilège il y a seulement deux catégories de personnes qui le connaissent : 1°) les Mangemorts proches de Voldemort, 2°) les sorciers l'ayant subis.

Ces deux catégories semblent toutes les deux absurdes : pourquoi les Mangemorts s'infligeraient ce sort horriblement douloureux entre eux ? Et pour la deuxième, il n'y avait, à notre connaissance, aucune personne vivante après avoir subi ce sort, donc l'information aboutissait à une impasse.

La complexité de l'affaire le rendait presque euphorique c'est-à-dire qu'il s'autorisait des petits sourires ! Ca me faisait mal qu'un simple dossier et un sorcier très doué et mystérieux puisse réussir là où j'ai échoué. Je me suis sacrifié pour lui, je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'épouse, pas d'enfants, juste lui. Bien sur, je suis content qu'il se remette à vivre mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit d'une autre manière.

Un soir alors que je rentrais tard du travail, une faible lumière éclairait la salle à manger et je pus observer dans l'ombre et en toute discrétion Drago plongé une fois de plus dans cette affaire.

Il était en train de relire encore et encore les dossiers et je l'entendais murmurer des compliments à ce sorcier ou encore le questionner comme s'il allait avoir une réponse. Puis il étala sur la table une grande carte de l'Angleterre où il plaça des points lumineux grâce à sa baguette sur les lieux où avait été retrouvé les morts. Je m'approchais de lui et lui demandait s'il avançait dans sa recherche. Il hocha de la tête et me dit avec CE sourire, le célèbre sourire malefoyen, qu'il avait une idée de la région où pouvait se trouver le sorcier.

En regardant les lieux des attaques il avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça, il pensait donc aller dans la région au centre de toute ses attaques. Je lui ai dit que c'était de la folie, que cela représentait des presque plus de mille kilomètres carrés mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a transplané le lendemain.

Sans même un au revoir.

Était-ce là ma seule récompense pour mon éternel soutien ?

* * *

Par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin et le chaudron fondu de Morgane ! J'ai raté mon transplanage et me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant !

Je suis partie pour tuer Avery et Goyle senior dans la soirée comme prévu, j'avais tout prévu, comme d'habitude. Je ne me prenais pas la tête pour une tenue spectaculaire ou pour des effets, j'y allais en jean et débardeur, les vêtements les plus simples et pratiques pour se déplacer, et je les tuais lentement et douloureusement. Seulement ce soir pour une raison que j'ignorais je loupais mon transplanage et arrivais sur le toit du bar au lieu des 50 mètres de l'entrée comme prévu. Résultat mon atterrissage n'a pas été des plus discrets, à vrai dire je suis tombée avec la discrétion d'un dragon sur le toit. Je me suis mal réceptionnée et j'ai glissé le long des tuiles sans rien pour me rattraper, le résultat ? J'ai dégringolé tout le toit à plat ventre et n'ai pu me raccrocher qu'à la gouttière et mes jambes se sont balancées et ont frappés la fenêtre de l'établissement.

Le temps que je me remette de cette petite mésaventure et que je me laisse toucher terre avec prudence mes deux proies étaient déjà sorties dehors pour m'observer avec curiosité, les baguettes brandies.

Voilà la situation dans laquelle j'étais en ce moment. Et c'est pas glorieux je vous le dis !

J'essayais de sortir à mon tour ma baguette mais je dus plonger sur le côté pour éviter un doloris de Avery.

- Arrête ça, lui somma Goyle d'un air sévère. À ma grande surprise Avery s'exécuta mais l'interrogea toutefois.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Goyle ? Son ton était plutôt sec et exaspéré. J'assistais à cette étrange échange sur mes gardes, la baguette enfin sortie et prête à l'emploi.

- Bin si on l'attaque, notre couverture est grillée et tout le monde saura qu'on est des Mangemorts.

Avery maugréa un tas de juron très fleuri que je ne connaissais pas tandis que je me décrochais la mâchoire de stupéfaction. Le père n'était visiblement pas plus intelligent que le fils …

Je lui lançait le maléfice du saucisson pour en découdre directement avec la grosse proie mais Goyle invoqua un bref protego le temps de se protéger pour ensuite attaquer. Je pouvais constater que Voldemort ne l'avait pas recruter pour son intelligence mais pour sa force magique. Malgré ma défense je reculais de deux pas sous la puissance de son Stupéfix. Avery en profita pour me ligoter avec ce fameux sortilège que je hais profondément et qui m'enserra les jambes. La soirée s'annonçait plus compliquée que je ne le présageais.

Je ne voulais pas utiliser ce sort dans l'immédiat mais je devais m'y résoudre pour l'effet de surprise et pouvoir ainsi me délivrer les jambes.

- Rongenoir !

Je l'avais hurlé plein de haine, son souvenir de douleur et de cette période de ma vie venait de me faire partir dans cette tempête de haine et de violence qui brisait à jamais les vies des Mangemorts.

Goyle se le prit de plein fouet et la tâche noire, promesse de mort et de douleur, s'instilla sur son front. Je savais que le temps de maîtriser Avery elle se répandrait le long de son corps le mettant à vif comme un grand brulé et qu'il serait sans doute déjà mort. Enfin s'il avait de la chance et qu'Avery s'annonçait moins difficile à vaincre il aurait sans doute le droit à un bon vieux Avada Kedavra.

Je coupais les liens magiques avec un sort incisant et me redressais, Avery était stupéfait et reculait.

- Comment connais-tu ce sort … seuls les plus braves et les plus honorés Mangemorts le connaissent … Et tu ne fais pas partie de ces privilégiés à la différence de moi.

- Figure toi que moi je fais partie du club de ceux qui ont survécu à cette horreur que vous avez crée.

Il blêmit et se recula davantage.

- C'est impossible ! Selon les dires de notre noir Seigneur la seule sorcière à y avoir survécu est morte, suicidée à Poudlard.

- Tu l'as en face de toi mon grand.

Sur ces derniers mots je levais mon t-shirt et montrais l'horrible cicatrice significative et caractéristique de ce sortilège.

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait partir en courant sous l'effet de la terreur. Je l'immobilisais à terre par une rapide série de doloris. Je m'étais rendue compte qu'une courte mais rapide série de doloris était bien plus douloureuse qu'une série de long doloris. Alors je m'appliquais bien dans cette tâche.

Je le haïssais lui et tout ce qu'il représentait. Des hurlement perçants de douleur me firent reprendre pied, Goyle se tordait de douleur dans tous les sens et déchirait ses vêtements pour se gratter et en finir avec ce poison. Exaspérée, je mis fin à ses jours avec le sortilège de mort.

- C'était donc toi …

Je me retournais vers Avery. Le raisonnement avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin visiblement.

- Oui, Avery, c'est moi qui vous tue, vous les Mangemorts, les un après les autres pour marquer définitivement la fin de cette ère.

- Granger, tu ne voies donc pas que tu la poursuis toi même en utilisant nos propres méthodes.

Je lui décrochais un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, furieuse qu'il me compare à lui et ses semblables.

- Je te montre la douleur que tu fais subir à ceux qui n'ont que pour défaut d'être né du mauvais côté de la barrière ! Je ne suis en rien comparable à vous bande de Véracrasses puants !

- La vérité ferait-elle mal Granger ? Au fait, où est ce traître de Drago ? Pas à tes côtés ?

Ce fut la réplique de trop, je le tuais et abandonnais les corps horriblement meurtris par ma propre douleur au beau milieu de cette route, sans prendre les précautions nécessaires que je prenais habituellement.

À partir de là mon cauchemar personnel redémarra.

* * *

La chance me souriait.

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de penser cette phrase après avoir tout perdu. Mais je voulais absolument retrouvé ce personnage nimbé de mystère et il venait de commettre une faute pour la première fois depuis que le ministère le poursuivait.

Bien sûr j'étais un peu déçu. C'était quand on me passait le dossier que celui-ci s'affaiblissait, me privant du plaisir des investigations et de la recherche pour finalement traquer la proie acculée. Enfin dans le cas de ce sorcier, ce n'était pas une proie mais plutôt un génie que je voulais rencontrer et pas forcement arrêter comme on m'en avait donné l'ordre.

J'étais arrivé dans une petite ville sans prétention et joyeusement décoré à l'occasion d'un festival local. L'agitation et l'ambiance qui y régnait rendrait la tâche difficile si je devais repérer un quelconque mouvement suspect, mais ce n'était pas bien grave mon but n'était pas cette ville mais le bar où on avait trouvé les derniers victimes en date. Avery et Goyle … Leurs morts ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Ils avaient depuis longtemps disparus de ma vie.

Un groupe de jeunes femmes passa près de moi avec des oeillades appuyés, je détournais le regard écoeuré de faire toujours ce même effet chez la gente féminine. Je ne voulais qu'une femme et je l'avais tué. Je n'en aurais donc plus jamais d'autre. C'était ce dont à quoi je m'étais condamné. Une éternelle vie de célibataire. Je ne voulais pas condamner Blaise avec moi, mais son attachement à veiller sur moi a fait que finalement il est devenu lui même célibataire.

De lourdes banderoles auxquelles étaient suspendus des impressionnantes et imposantes sphères de bronze se balançaient légèrement au grès de la brise du vent.

Ce fut là que tout bascula.

Au propre comme au figuré.

La banderole bascula faisant balancer les grosses sphères. La foule s'écarta mais un jeune garçon de dix ans fut percuté de plein fouet. Il fit un vol plané et s'écrasa dans un bruit sinistre contre la maison d'en face. Horrifié, je courus lui porté secours. Je demandais s'il n'y avait pas un médecin en ville. Un homme s'approcha et me dit tout bas qu'il y avait mieux : une médicomage. Il me donna son adresse et je m'y précipitais.

Ce fut le deuxième plus gros choc de ma vie.

Je crus revoir l'amour de ma vie m'ouvrir la porte de la maison qu'on m'avait indiqué.

- Hermione ?

Ce fut la seule chose que je pus prononcer.

* * *

**Voilà la première partie pour aller vers un happy end. Je ne pouvais pas tout faire tenir en un chapitre alors je vous livre déjà le chapitre qui met en place. Après il va falloir que j'use de toute mon imagination que mon cerveau décalé possède pour vous livrer une fin satisfaisante:) en espérant que ça vous plaise !**


	15. Chapter 15 final

**J'aime te détester je hais t'aimer**

L'apocalypse … ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je vivais actuellement … J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper, de disparaître, de le tuer, de me tuer pour de bon cette fois-ci, de rester indifférente … et tout ça en même temps.

Au lieu de ça, je sortis un aimable sourire et dis simplement :

- Plait-il ?

Naturellement il paraissait tout aussi choqué que moi et ne pus faire autrement que de rester la bouche grande ouverte devant moi. Il répéta de nouveau mon ancien prénom, celui d'une morte, je ne devais pas l'oublier d'ailleurs.

- Hermione ? C'est vraiment toi ? Comment cela est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez mon brave monsieur mais pour ma part je suis Eri Silk, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Je souris de nouveau pour la forme et même dans l'espoir de le conforter dans son erreur. Il resta cependant pétrifié ainsi devant ma porte et ne sembla pas résolu à bouger. Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en main en voyant l'enfant inanimé dans ses bras. Était-ce de sa faute ? Aurait-il osé s'en prendre à un enfant ?

- Quelle est la cause de l'inconscience de ce pauvre jeune homme ?

- Il s'est pris l'une des décorations du festival Silk, ce n'est pas cet homme qui l'a attaqué comme tu sembles le penser, tu penses décidément trop fort à moins que ce ne soit tes regards un peu trop insistant qui le dévoilent.

Je fusillais du regard le lieutenant en chef de la ville, le shérif en gros, il avait d'ailleurs tendance à jouer un peu trop au cowboy.

- Je ne pensais à rien du tout Slackbot, alors maintenant si tu permets j'ai un patient à soigner, répliquai-je sèchement.

Je fis léviter le petit jusqu'à ma salle de soin et détournais les talons pour partir à sa suite. Les badauds devant ma porte se dispersèrent mais LUI il resta, je sentais son regard en permanence sur moi. Un regard qui s'était illuminé à ma vue et qui s'était vidé à l'entente de mon nouveau patronyme. Je lui claquais la porte au nez avant qu'il n'ajouta quelque chose et montais quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Je me plongeais corps et âme dans le traitement du petit mais ce n'était que des blessures mineures que je fis vite disparaître avec quelques pommades et sorts.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit justement LUI qui assista à la scène et m'amèna le blessé ? Je ne voulais qu'un peu de paix mais apparemment après tout ce temps je ne l'avais visiblement pas méritée !

Je mis mes mains à plat devant moi et constatais qu'elles tremblaient. J'étais sous le choc, je devais impérativement me calmer. Je ne suis plus la même, je suis Eri Silk, une sorcière aimable, souriante, appréciée de tous, volontaire et qui aime rendre service à mes voisins. Hermione Granger est morte par un suicide causé par Drago Malefoy, ou par ma folie selon les journaux. Je ne suis qu'Eri Silk et personne d'autre.

Je pris un livre et m'installai devant la cheminée ronflante par ce rude hiver, la lecture m'apaiserai comme si souvent. Peu à peu, au fil des lettres, au fil des mots et au fil des pages, ma nervosité disparaissait, je n'étais plus qu'absorbée par l'ouvrage. Je calais parfois une mèche derrière mes oreilles mais sinon j'étais parfaitement immobile, plongé dans cette univers fascinant qu'était la lecture.

Univers où je vivais et dans lequel un certain blond n'avait pas sa place.

* * *

Il était impossible pour un sorcier de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à l'âge de 20 ans pourtant j'y ai cru, que je faisais une crise cardiaque s'entend. Ma poitrine s'est douloureusement comprimée et mon souffle s'est fait court. Les morts pouvaient-ils revenir et être fait de chair et de sang de nouveau ? Je commençais à me poser la question. Elle lui ressemblait tellement que cela ne pouvait qu'être et pourtant ! J'étais le premier à savoir que c'était impossible ! Je l'ai tuée, certes indirectement, et j'ai assisté à son enterrement, on a officiellement déclaré sa mort par Mme Pomfresh sous l'oeil attentif de Dumbledore ! Elle ne pouvait qu'être morte à mon grand désespoir.

Mais qui était alors cette Eri Silk ? La ressemblance physique était évidente, c'était sa copie conforme, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais pour ce qui était du caractère il m'était impossible de juger, je ne l'avais croisé que quelques minutes mais je savais que maintenant j'avais deux missions à mener à bien : celle donnée par le ministre de l'intérieur bien sûr, mais aussi faire la connaissance de cette si troublante apparition

J'envoyais un hibou à Blaise, je devais absolument lui parler de ce qu'il se passait, de cette femme et de sa ressemblance terrifiante et troublante avec l'amour de ma vie.

Après avoir rédigé ma lettre, je sortis pour enquêter, raison première de ma présence ici, je ne devais pas l'oublier dans les jours qui suivraient.

J'allais à l'auberge où les corps avaient été retrouvés en transplanant directement, peine que j'aurais pu m'épargner au vu de la proximité avec le village.

Les corps étaient toujours là, dissimuler par magie aux yeux des moldus, mais bien présent pour moi et que je puisse faire tous les examens nécessaires. Je savais qui était les deux morts à l'avance en raison de l'état non identifiable dans lesquelles on retrouvait les cadavres en général. Ils étaient identifiés grâce à leur baguettes magiques laissées bien en évidence sur leur torse comme un message, une promesse de mort.

Je fus sous le choc en les voyant, je reconnaissais clairement Avery mais pas du tout Goyle, alors qu'habituellement les deux sont horriblement déformés par Rongenoir ce coup-ci seule une victime était déformée par le sort. Je ne savais pas ce qui fut le plus douloureux pour les deux hommes. Mourir à petit feu sous l'effet de Rongenoir ou mourir à petit feu sous les coups et les divers sorts d'incision ? Il était clair qu'Avery était mort à la méthode moldue mais je devais faire tous les examens pour vérifier mes soupçons.

Je revérifiais la baguette de celui qu'on m'avait dit être Goyle afin d'être sûr que ce soit bien lui justement. C'était bien le cas. D'après les rapports, le sorcier qui faisait ainsi justice par lui-même prenait bien le soin de camoufler son visage et son allure dans les derniers souvenirs des morts et c'est pourquoi il échappait aux Aurors.

Les derniers sorts mis au point par le ministère, spécialement pour la traque aux mangemorts mais aussi plus récemment pour retrouver ce justicier « masqué », étaient redoutables par leur efficacité et leur ingéniosité. On pouvait dorénavant identifier une baguette simplement par la connaissance du sort lancé et pour trouver quel était ce sort la technique du rappel des morts avait été inventée. Fouiller la mémoire d'un mort, une idée terrifiante mais révolutionnaire. Cela aurais pu être aisé de rattraper quiconque s'opposerait au ministère si celui-ci par excès de fierté et par mauvaise stratégie n'avait pas révéler ses nouveaux moyens. Hélas oui, il avait déclaré dans la Gazette que maintenant les criminelles avaient intérêts à se tenir à carreaux car de nouveaux sorts avaient été mis au point par le département technologique mais le pire fut l'interview détaillée du sorcier qui dirigeait l'équipe qui avait mis au point les sorts. Ainsi c'était retrouvé étalé en première page nos atouts avec les détails de leur création.

Il était facile pour un sorcier doué d'inventer un contre-sort afin de défier les lois et ne pas se faire attraper. Il l'avait fait, celui que je pourchassais, et le ministère se mordait à présent les doigts de sa stupidité et vanité.

J'utilisais le rappel des morts sur Goyle et le combinais à un sort d'enregistrement sur boule de cristal (si seulement Trelawney voyait ça!) afin de pouvoir me repasser plusieurs fois et au rythme que je voulais toute l'attaque pour qu'aucun petit signe ne m'échappa. Je vis la scène défiler et j'étais dedans comme pour les souvenirs dans la Pensine.

Avery et Goyle étaient à l'intérieur de l'auberge et parlaient à voix basse d'un plan d'attaque sur le village où je créchais actuellement. Ils avaient repérés les rares sorciers du village à l'aide d'un sort localisant les sangs purs et comptaient décimer tous ceux dont les noms n'avaient pas été mis en avant par le sortilège. Ils réglaient les derniers détails quand il eut soudain un grand bruit sur le toit. Inquiets, ils se consultèrent tous deux du regard et sortirent précipitamment.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ainsi que sous les miens, se tenaient Cornelius Fudge (mort depuis quelques mois) qui se réceptionnait tant bien que mal de sa chute du toit. Je savais bien que j'étais le seul à voir Fudge, conséquence du contre-sort de mon intelligent sorcier, mais je devais avouer que c'était surprenant sur le moment. Il portait un large t-shirt noir un peu trop court pour lui et un jean avec des tennis très banales. Rien qui ne faisait ressortir de l'ordinaire notre sorcier. Avery attaqua directement et le sorcier bondit sur le côté, il n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette magique et je m'en étonnais. Quel manque de prudence !

C'est alors que Goyle intervint, je pus constater l'étendue de sa capacité intellectuelle : inexistante. Avery perdait patience face à son acolyte et le sorcier attaqua de suite profitant de la distraction offerte par le parfait imbécile. Il utilisa un sort surprenant, le maléfice du saucisson, un sort simple qu'on apprennais dans les premières années d'enseignement de la magie, simple mais efficace. Trop simple, Goyle le détourna aisément avec un Protego et contre-attaqua, la puissance du stupéfix fit légèrement flancher le sorcier mais il s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard à cause de Avery qui lui avait ligoté les jambes.

La situation était critique, incapable de bouger, le sorcier devait réagir vite. Ce fut là que la situation devient intéressante mais en même temps frustrante. Le sorcier hurla Rongenoir plein de violence et de haine, Goyle s'effondra touché au milieu du front et ses souvenirs se coupèrent définitivement. Je me retrouvais de nouveau devant cette auberge avec les cadavres. Je prélevais de même les souvenirs d'Avery dans la boule de cristal mais ne les regardais pas de suite. Je devais faire d'autres tests je n'avais pas le temps de les consulter de suite. J'essayais de déterminer quelle était la baguette qui avait jeté Rongenoir sur Goyle mais comme d'habitude une résistance s'opposa au sort et je n'eus aucun résultat.

J'inspectais ensuite Avery et lançais un sort de détections des sorts subis. À ma grande surprise il apparut qu'Avery n'avait subi que des Doloris, il avait donc été battu à mort, d'une manière moldue du début jusqu'à la fin. C'était curieux, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Le sorcier se perdait-il dans sa tâche et en oubliait-il son schéma répétitif ?

Je rentrais songeur après avoir récupéré toutes les informations dont j'aurais besoin et avoir enterré dans le bois, qui était à côté, les corps des mangemorts. Demain je commencerais une toute autre enquête, j'allais faire la connaissance avec le sosie de ma regrettée Hermione. Je voulais juste voir un peu à quel point la ressemblance pouvait aller, je ne veux en aucun cas la remplacer. Je m'en irais même au plus vite de ce village.

* * *

_Mon cher Blaise_

_Je suis arrivé en un seul morceau au village comme prévu. Tu vois je ne suis pas un cas désespéré je peux me débrouiller quelques jours sans toi. J'ai retrouvé les deux cadavres. Quelle fut ma surprise en voyant clairement le visage mutilé de Avery, mutilé par la haine pas par Rongenoir à la différence de Goyle seulement reconnaissable par sa baguette. J'ai effectué tous les prélèvements nécessaires comme le protocole l'exige. Je n'ai visualisé que les souvenirs de Goyle, les plus courts, pour le moment, notre habile sorcier a modifié les souvenirs comme à son habitude. Ce n'est pas lui qui apparaît mais Fudge. J'espère ne pas tarder dans ma mission et revenir au plus vite à tes côtés._

_Je suis troublé … _

_Il est arrivé un incident perturbant pour ma santé mentale. Une décoration du festival s'est décrochée et a assommé un pauvre gamin dans la foule qui n'a pas pu se pousser à temps. Je l'ai amené à un médicomage indiqué par un discret sorcier. Ce fut l'un des plus gros chocs de ma vie après la mort d'Hermione s'entend. _

_Elle se tenait là devant moi, le sosie de mon amour. Je te jure Blaise, je l'ai vu que quelques temps sans maquillage et artifices mais j'ai pu reconnaître son visage. C'était clairement le même ! C'est sa sœur jumelle ! _

_Est-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas morte ? Est-il possible que ce soit elle ? Pourtant toi comme moi nous avons bien vu qu'elle était morte alors qui est cette jeune femme qui prétend s'appeler Eri Silk mais qui possède le corps de ma douce ? Je vais m'assurer que c'est elle, je vais la découvrir et m'assurer que sa personnalité n'est pas la même. Tu penses que c'est une erreur que je devrais m'éloigner au plus vite de cette créature ? _

_D.M_

Je sentais qu'il était plus que déstabilisé et quant à moi j'étais mortifié. Sur tous les bleds paumés d'Angleterre il a fallu qu'il tombe sur celui où elle s'était réfugiée ! On a pas mérité ça tous les trois ? De souffrir autant à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse ! Qu'allais je pouvoir lui répondre ? De ne surtout pas chercher à connaître cette femme qui pourrait juste le briser un peu plus dans les rares progrès qu'il avait fait ?

Dans ses tourmentes je me perdais aussi, je ne savais plus quoi faire et les ennuis ne faisaient visiblement que s'accumuler malgré les efforts permanents que je faisais pour améliorer la situation.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire et l'idée d'abdiquer, d'abandonner me venait de plus en plus souvent à l'idée. Seulement je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon frère de cœur.

Que puis-je faire ? Je ne savais pas.

* * *

Je passais mes journées enfermées dans ma maison, je repassais en boucle notre confrontation. Ces yeux si vides, son teint si pale exactement comme avant, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux orageux mais vide de toute expression. Que lui était-il arrivé de si grave pour n'être qu'une ébauche de celui que j'ai connu ? Non ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Qu'il crève dans son coin ! Merlin pourquoi, après qu'il m'ait brisé le cœur et mon être, devais-je être encore amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi après deux ans n'ai-je pas pu l'oublier après ce qu'il m'avait fait ?

Je ne suis pas assez forte, pas encore et ça me faisait si mal, si mal. Je devais surpasser ça.

Je ne hurlerais pas, je ne fracasserais pas quelque chose pour soulager ma colère, je n'étais plus celle-ci. Je passais mon temps à soulager mes patients, m'enfermant dans le travail, je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre ne serait-ce qu'à leur bien-être à défaut du mien.

On sonna à la porte, je dévalais rapidement les escaliers, ravie de me plonger dans le boulot pour me sortir de ces pensées nauséeuses et néfastes. J'ouvris la porte et souris toujours aussi aimablement que je le faisais avec mes patients, un vrai sourire de bonheur. J'aimais mon travail, il me comblait.

Mon sourire redescendit aussi vite qu'il était venu, il se tenait là devant moi, le regard baissé légèrement hésitant. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, il fuyait même mon regard. Il n'était plus le Drago Malefoy que j'avais connu.

Je lui parlais sèchement d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?

Il ne répondit pas et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Monsieur ?

- Drago Malefoy, n'es-tu pas sensé le savoir Hermione ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine imperceptible mais que j'avais clairement compris. Je fis celle qui n'avait rien entendu.

- Vous disiez ? Demandai-je en souriant, je ne connais pas votre prénom d'ailleurs, c'est curieux, on se rencontre deux fois et je ne sais toujours pas qui vous-êtes, ajoutai-je en riant.

Il releva la tête et me sonda de son regard. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ? Il ne pouvait pas me reconnaître tout de même ? Il ne m'avait pas vu assez longtemps au naturel, il se moquait de moi je n'avais pas d'importance pour lui il ne pouvait pas me reconnaître ! De toute façon j'étais radicalement différente, j'étais méconnaissable.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, Auror actuellement en mission et je …

- LE Drago Malefoy ? M'exclamai-je en mimant la surprise, l'un des héros de guerre ! Ouah ! Que me vaux cette honneur ?

Il soupira tristement et ne me répondit pas. C'était un spectre.

- Connais-tu Hermione Granger ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants et eus cette réaction si typique qui m'exaspérait à l'époque de ma mort quand on en parlait encore.

- Ah mais n'était-ce pas la déséquilibrée qui s'est suicidée à Poudlard ? J'en ai entendu parler comme tout le monde par la Gazette bien sûr.

Ses yeux se firent dangers, ses sourcils se froncèrent de fureur, moi qui n'avais jamais eu peur de lui je commençais à reculer par crainte. Il avait le regard d'un homme prêt à tout.

- Toujours cette même opinion, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à connaître avant de juger ? Finalement vous n'êtes pas celle que j'espérais Eri Silk, vous n'êtes qu'une misérable comme les autres.

Je m'énervais à mon tour. Trop d'émotions.

- Qui vous permet de me juger ainsi ! Si vous êtes ici que pour me condamner sans même me connaître alors vous pouvez directement partir Monsieur Malefoy, je ne tolérerais pas qu'on m'insulte sous mon propre toit.

Il sembla se détendre un peu et ses yeux me transpercèrent de leur intensité.

- Voilà une demoiselle qui ne manque pas de mordant. Puis-je alors passer une soirée en votre compagnie pour me faire changer d'avis ?

- Qui vous dit que j'en ai envie ? Lâchais-je sèchement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire avec moi Mr Malefoy mais arrêtez ça tout de suite.

- Vous feriez vous menaçante chère Eri ?

On resta ainsi quelques instants à se faire face. Ma nature première de combattante me hurlait de le mettre à la porte et de traquer ce soir ma prochaine proie pour me défouler mais ma nature prudente et nouvelle m'intimait de ne pas bouger d'un iota. Ce que je fis.

Sa main se leva comme contre sa volonté et se tendit vers ma joue, un geste de tendresse qu'il avait envers moi autrefois. Je stoppais net sa main dans un élan de sauvegarde primitif.

- Qu'alliez vous faire Mr Malefoy ?

- Rien, un geste que j'aurais regretté. Bonne soirée Eri ou qui que vous soyez, nous serons amenés à nous revoir.

Je ne répondis rien et fulminais dans mon coin. Il avait des soupçons sur mon identité cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je n'avais plus qu'à lui prouver le contraire : qu'il se trompait. À moins que je ne disparaisse de nouveau. Non, ce serait comme lui hurler que j'étais bien celle qui pensait. Je devais rester, l'affronter et gagner ce combat engagé. C'était la seule vraie solution envisageable.

* * *

J'étais attiré, aussi surement qu'un bout de métal face à un aimant. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que d'aller chez elle. Tout mon être voulait que ce soit elle par un miracle inexpliqué. Après tout, nous vivons dans un monde de magie, alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas possible ?

Non je ne pouvais pas prendre mes désirs, ou plutôt fantasmes pour réalité. Et pourtant j'étais là devant sa porte prêt pour une seconde confrontation pour en avoir le cœur net.

Ses réactions étaient un mélange d'Hermione et d'une inconnue, celle que j'avais en face de moi. Elle était sans aucun doute impétueuse, pleine d'une énergie qu'elle avait du mal à contenir, vivacité d'esprit aussi clairement visible à sa manière de me répondre au tac au tac. Mais cependant, ce rire, ce sourire, ce n'était pas elle. Mais cela avait suffit pour me donner une étincelle d'espoir que ce soit elle. Je me sentais revivre en y pensant et mourir en me rappelant que je me bernais sans doute d'illusion. Néanmoins je voulais y croire. Pour moi. Un désir égoïste profond et violent que j'assumais pleinement. C'était la première fois depuis sa mort que je m'autorisais à l'être. Si c'était bien elle que ferais-je ? Aucune idée pour le moment mais de toute façon le chemin vers la vérité sera long et j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser.

Je revins le lendemain matin, elle me claqua la porte au nez d'un air dédaigneux. Je voyais ses patients défiler tandis que je restais assis par terre devant sa porte. Chaque jour je venais et chaque jour elle ne m'accordait pas un regard. Les voisins s'en étonnaient, ce n'était pas le comportement habituel de leur si gentille Eri normalement. Jour après jour inlassablement. Je venais. Elle finirait par me parler assurément. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Si c'était Hermione, sa curiosité maladive, sa soif de connaissance m'ouvrirait les portes de sa maison. Elle voudrait savoir pourquoi je me postais là, pourquoi je lui portais un intérêt. Mais en même temps, si ce n'était pas elle, il était aussi évident que la pauvre inconnue que j'harcelais se poserait des questions et les mêmes.

Toutes les techniques m'amèneraient-elles les une après les autres dans une impasse ?

C'était une voie possible à redouter mais cette femme était un renouveau de goût à la vie, je ne pouvais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Et j'eus raison de persévérer.

Par un soir de pluie, elle m'ouvrit sa porte. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche, je ne la vis même pas d'ailleurs. Ce fut juste sa porte qui s'ouvrit, la lumière m'éclairant la voie, la chaleur m'atteignant. J'entrais prudemment soucieux de ne pas gâcher mes efforts par une bourde débile digne d'un scroutt à pétard.

- Avant que tu ne te fasses des idées sur le pourquoi de ta présence ici, je te rappelle que je suis Médicomage. Je sais quelles sont les limites maximales d'un corps humain, tu es têtu, moi aussi mais cela ne doit pas te nuire. Je combats la maladie, je ne la provoque pas, c'est à ma vocation que tu dois ta présence ici.

- Et aussi peut-être à ta curiosité. Ma présence chaque jour devant chez toi t'intrigues. C'est normal, l'homme n'est qu'une bête curieuse.

- Si je te le demandais, me répondrais-tu ? J'en doute.

- Non, je te répondrais en toute honnêteté, les mensonges et manipulations ne sont plus pour moi, j'en ai trop souffert.

- Très bien, alors j'attends. Que fais-tu ici chaque jour ?

- J'attendais que tu daignes t'intéresser à moi. Je veux te connaître pour des raisons strictement personnels.

Je baissais le regard. Avec le célibat forcé je m'étais juré de devenir le plus honnête des hommes, si elle me posait la question fatidique, je lui répondrais. Malgré la douleur que cela réveillerai inévitablement.

- Des raisons personnels ? Que tu es drôle ! On se croise une fois et tu te crois le droit de pouvoir me harceler ainsi, ria-t-elle.

Son rire sonnait faux, elle se moquait de moi, elle voulait que je lui confesse mes raisons, je le sentais au plus profond de moi même.

- Me prendrais-tu pour la dernière des abruties ? Je ne vais pas me satisfaire de si peu. Quelles sont tes soi-disantes raisons ?

La question que je redoutais était arrivée.

- Tu es la copie conforme de l'amour de ma vie, voilà la raison qui me pousse vers toi.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Va la rejoindre et laisse moi en paix.

- Elle est morte. C'était Hermione Jane Granger, la plus fabuleuse des sorcières que j'ai jamais rencontrée et je l'ai tuée indirectement par orgueil.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot tandis que mon cœur saignait.

* * *

Il souffrait de m'avouer ceci, je le voyais très distinctement. Je m'assis sur la chaise et l'invitai d'un geste à faire de même.

J'avais besoin de savoir l'histoire que je connaissais si bien, la connaître d'un autre point de vue. Alors je lui demandais de me raconter.

Il me conta l'histoire du début jusqu'à la fin.

- J'étais étudiant à Poudlard, j'avais 17 ans et mon ami m'a lancé un défi : séduire et coucher avec la fille la plus intouchable de notre génération. Hermione Granger. Pour des raisons que nous ignorions tous elle était gothique et extrêmement violente, la moindre personne qui osait la toucher finissait à l'infirmerie et les attaques magiques étaient pires car elle était la plus douée de la génération, talentueuse comme pas permis. Cela me pris très longtemps avant de pouvoir me mettre en couple avec. Mais j'y parvins quand même, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que mon ami rajoute une condition à notre petit pari pour me prouver que j'étais tombé amoureux. La faire souffrir en la quittant. L'idée étant que j'abandonne en reconnaissant que j'étais amoureux et donc incapable de le faire. J'étais aveuglé par mon orgueil, je refusais d'admettre que j'étais fou d'elle alors je l'ai fait. Je l'ai quittée. J'ai tout détruit … Notre relation, son amour pour moi mais c'est surtout elle que j'ai détruite. Elle ne s'en est pas remise, on l'a retrouvée morte dans le lac du château à peine quelques heures après la rupture. Et finalement c'est moi aussi que j'ai détruit. Je me suis enfin avoué l'évidence mais trop tard, et j'en souffre aujourd'hui chaque jour.

Il pleurait ! Drago Malefoy pleurait sous mes yeux, sans honte, sans se cacher. Des larmes de douleurs, de peine, de tristesse. Les même larmes qui avait coulé le long de mes joues quand il m'avait abandonnée.

Je le regardais sans réagir, il n'avait pas besoin de mon réconfort. Il n'avait pas besoin de la vérité. Il partira d'ici peu. Il finira détruit comme il m'avait détruit mais moi j'étais reconstruite et je ne vivais pas dans la douleur de mes souvenirs à sa différence visiblement. Ce n'était pas mon problème, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, malgré l'amour que je ressentais encore pour lui. Je haïssais l'aimer à ce point envers et contre tout.

Quand il s'arrêta son regard se posa sur moi. Je lui parlais pleine de gentillesse et de compassion.

- Je peux comprendre ta douleur, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle est morte. Tout ce que tu trouveras en moi ce n'est que la douleur du souvenir de l'être aimé. Tu ne dois plus venir. Ce soir, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé, je ne cherche juste qu'un peu de votre compagnie.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis Médicomage, je cherche à guérir la souffrance et ma présence t'en apporte. EXPULSO !

Le sortilège le toucha en pleine poitrine et l'expulsa de chez moi comme prévu. Je le regardais partir, abasourdi, de devant ma maison. Je devinais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, qu'il serait de nouveau là devant chez moi demain. Sauf que je ne serais plus là.

* * *

Les jours avaient défilé et je reçus un hibou du ministère de la magie qui me demandait comment avançait mon enquête. Je ricanais tristement en lisant la missive. L'enquête. Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-ci. Néanmoins je répondis effrontément que j'avais trouvé des indices prometteurs et que je ne tarderais pas à découvrir l'identité du sorcier d'ici peu.

Ce sorcier qui me fascinait avant était complètement sorti de ma tête, seule cette médicomage y était. Ma nouvelle obsession. Son visage avait pris une allure plus douce pendant mon récit mais s'était aussi tordue de douleur. Qui était-elle ? Je ne le savais pas encore.

Je me dirigeais vers sa petite maison comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines et quand j'y arrivais je me pétrifiais de stupéfaction. Devant moi se tenait … rien ! Il n'y avait plus rien la maison avait disparu ! Les deux maisons voisines semblaient avoir englouties celle de cette mystérieuse sorcière. Elle n'avait pas sérieusement disparue comme elle semblait me le promettre la dernière fois ?

Je donnais rageusement un coup de pied dans le seul, ce qui n'eut bien entendu aucun effet si ce n'est d'exprimer ma frustration.

Je rentrais en colère au lotissement où j'avais élu domicile et me laissa choir comme une bouse de dragon sur mon lit. Je ne bougeai pas ainsi pendant trois bonnes heures.

Que faire ?

Au bout de la quatrième heure je me décidais à me plonger dans mon enquête pour oublier le tourment qu'avais fait naître cette Eri Silk.

Les données magiques des sorts jetés sur les deux hommes me donnèrent les caractéristiques de la baguette. 21,2 cm, bois de if, éclat de corne de licorne, assez souple, très bonne baguette pour les enchantements. Malheureusement aucunes baguettes parmi celles répertoriées ne correspondaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce mystère. Pour plus de sécurité le ministère avait demandé à l'ensemble de la population magique de venir s'enregistrer dans un immense registre où chacun devait décliner son matricule ainsi que sa baguette magique. Quand une personne mourrait elle était immédiatement supprimée du registre. Cela signifiait-il que le sorcier était mort ? Cela me semblait impossible. Et il était impossible aussi qu'il ait échappé à l'enregistrement, on avait grâce à un puissant sort confisqué toutes les baguettes non répertoriées des sorciers vivants.

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, ce satané sorcier donnait vraiment du fil à retordre.

Exaspéré, je décidais de regarder la mémoire d'Avery. La plus intéressante des deux.

Une fois de plus Fudge apparut devant les deux acolytes. La première séquence jusqu'au Rongenoir n'était pas plus différente que du point de vue de Goyle mais une fois celui-ci à terre cela devient rudement intéressant. Je ressentais la terreur d'Avery comme si elle était mienne. Il était dans un état que je ne pensais pas possible à atteindre. Le dialogue commença et je l'écoutais, attentif.

« - Comment connais-tu ce sort … seuls les plus braves et les plus honorés Mangemorts le connaissent … Et tu ne fais pas partie de ces privilégiés à la différence de moi.

- Figure toi que moi je fais partie du club de ceux qui ont survécu à cette horreur que vous avez crée. »

A ce moment là, l'état d'Avery dépassa la simple terreur, c'était un état que je ne saurais même pas qualifier.

« - C'est impossible ! Selon les dires de notre noir Seigneur la seule sorcière à y avoir survécu est morte, suicidée à Poudlard. »

La phrase de « Fudge » ne fut qu'un brouahah désordonné, visiblement la réponse que le sorcier donnait devait être un indice capital pour l'identifier. Cela voudrait dire que Blaise, Voldemort et moi-même étions dans l'erreur, une autre personne que Hermione avait survécu à ce sortilège. Ce qui expliquait la terrible vengeance par ce sortilège.

« - C'était donc toi … »

Avery connaissait donc son tueur. M'enfin ça m'avançait pas vraiment c'est qu'il en connaissait du monde le bougre.

« - Oui, Avery, c'est moi qui vous tue, vous les Mangemorts, les un après les autres pour marquer définitivement la fin de cette ère.

- #&*$£§, tu ne voies donc pas que tu la poursuis toi même en utilisant nos propres méthodes. »

Avery prononçait le nom de son meurtrier ! Mais comme la phrase brouillée, ce ne fut qu'un son sourd et incohérent que j'entendis. Tout indice important était flouté, effacé par les soins de notre malin sorcier.

« - Je te montre la douleur que tu fais subir à ceux qui n'ont que pour défaut d'être né du mauvais côté de la barrière ! Je ne suis en rien comparable à vous bande de Véracrasses puants !

- La vérité ferait-elle mal #&*$£§ ? Au fait, où est ce traître de Drago ? … . … …..? »

Je sursautais surpris d'entendre mon prénom, ainsi donc le sorcier était un membre de l'Ordre apparemment, un membre que j'aurais plus ou moins côtoyé et qui est un né moldu …

La prononciation de mon prénom mis dans une rage folle le sorcier, il se rua sur Avery et se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'immobilisant de ses jambes, un bras maintenant son buste au sol et son autre bras s'abattant, le poing fermé, dans la nette intention de faire mal. Il frappait, frappait sans s'arrêter. On entendait les os d'Avery craquer mais aussi ceux du sorcier. Il frappait au point de se faire mal, mais il n'en avait cure, il continuait comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'Avery s'était déjà évanoui sous le choc de la douleur. Il le frappa si fort qu'au bout de quelques instants ce fut le choc qui réveilla Avery, il n'était plus que cette masse difforme qu'on avait retrouvé. Et au bout d'un moment le souvenir se coupa. Signe qu'il était mort, roué de coup.

Je réfléchissais à la scène que j'avais vu. Il y avait des détails mais pas d'indice majeur. Du moins pas visible à la première visualisation. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et me passai en boucle l'enregistrement. Les jours défilaient, je mangeais devant l'enregistrement, je dormais et une fois levé je le regardais de nouveau. Il m'arrivait même souvent de ne pas dormir pour le regarder encore et encore. Il y avait un détail qui me titillait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois semaines à regarder encore et encore cette enregistrement que je trouvais finalement.

* * *

Je l'ai trouvée ! Enfin ! Bellatrix Lestrange ! Après tout ce temps de recherche j'allais enfin pouvoir l'éliminer ! Elle n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de mon village en plus ! Une aubaine !

J'irais ce soir même, dans cette grotte puante où elle avait élu domicile cette garce.

Armée de ma baguette et de mon désir de meurtre, je transplanais sans la moindre erreur cette fois-ci non loin de la grotte en question.

Il faisait nuit noire et il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière qui s'échappait de l'ouverture béante de pierre. Peu m'importait, j'éclairerais la grotte dans ses derniers instants, qu'elle voit qui va la tuer. Je m'avançais à pas de loup dans l'antre avec une prudence à toute épreuve, après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de Bellatrix Lestrange, une redoutable mangemort au niveau très élevé.

J'entendis un bruit. Je me figeais. Il provenait de derrière moi, légèrement sur la droite. S'était-elle dissimulée sur le côté ? L'avais-je loupée ?

Je fis demi-tour afin de vérifier mais n'en eus pas le temps je fus projeter par une masse corporelle largement supérieure à la mienne. Ce n'était pas la mère Lestrange, aucun doute, elle ne pouvait pas peser aussi lourd ce sac d'os.

Je ne lâchais pas ma baguette ni mon ennemi. D'une torsion des hanches je le fis pivoter pour être ne position de force. Cela aurait pu marcher s'il ne faisait pas vingt bon kilos de muscles de plus que moi. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur moi et je me retrouvais écraser par sa masse. Dans la pagaille nous avions rouler dehors. Je découvris son visage, éclairé par les faibles rayons de la lune, et mon visage dut se décomposer.

- Drago !

C'était sorti tout seul, moi qui feignait l'indifférence depuis que je l'avais revu, je venais de me trahir par cette exclamation.

- Tu sembles surprise mon amour, t'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais moi quand j'ai découvert que tu étais vraiment en vie. Que c'était bien Hermione Granger qui se tenait devant moi.

- Que fais-tu ici ? J'étais sensée tuer ta chère tante ici pourquoi c'est toi que je trouve ?

- La personne que tu traques depuis quelques temps n'est autre que moi. Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à l'idée d'attraper ma célébrissime tante.

- Ainsi c'est moi ta mission depuis le début alors, tu devais arrêter le tueur de mangemort.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un homme alors imagine ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que c'était toi.

- Encore une preuve de ta suffisance et de ton étroitesse d'esprit. Mais dis moi, comment as tu su que c'était moi ?

- Tu as mal effectué la métamorphose dans le souvenir d'Avery, il y a un moment où tu te penches et on voit clairement ton tatouage dans le bas du dos de Fudge. J'étais le seul à pouvoir deviner que c'étais toi, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu m'as ? Tu vas me livrer ? Détruire l'existence que je me suis créer comme tu l'as si bien fait la dernière fois ?

J'étais folle de rage et de douleur aussi, il savait enfin qui j'étais. C'était l'ultime confrontation après ces deux ans où l'un comme l'autre nous avons souffert de notre côté. Mais ce détail je ne le savais que depuis peu. Cependant de le savoir n'effaçait pas l'amertume et la douleur du passé. Je me débattis essayant de me retrouver à nouveau sur lui et non sous, totalement soumise, comme je l'étais.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te retrouver Hermione.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais d'être ici, crachais-je pleine de hargne.

- Tu mens et je le vois, j'oserais même affirmer que tu m'aimes toujours.

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues devant cette affirmation. Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec le fantôme que j'avais vu chez moi, il était redevenu le Drago Malefoy que je connaissais. Sûr de lui et séducteur. Qu'il ait raison m'énervait encore plus.

Je levais ma main pour le frapper, il les bloqua toutes les deux au dessus de ma tête et bloqua mes jambes à l'aide des siennes. Je le voyais se rapprocher de moi. Oh non ! DANGER ! Vite une idée lumineuse ! Ses lèvres maléfiques et envoûtantes ne devaient en aucun cas se poser sur les miennes !

Je détournais la tête au moment fatidique et je sentis son souffle contre ma nuque. Les souvenirs de bonheur intense à ses côtés affluèrent, mon corps réagit et je sentais que je désirais qu'une chose : être de nouveau dans ses bras et ne plus le quitter mais à ce sentiment était mêlé l'envie aussi de lui faire payer.

Finalement je capturais ses lèvres de moi-même, elles avaient le goût salé des larmes de bonheur qu'il versait. Son emprise sur moi se desserrait et ses mains se positionnèrent sur mes hanches. Les miennes agrippaient ses cheveux et l'approchaient toujours plus de moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était si bon ce contact depuis tout ce temps.

Depuis le temps de la trahison. Ma colère sourde se fit entendre de nouveau, je le renversais sur le dos et brisais l'échange. Je voulais lui faire mal, le frapper mais aussi l'aimer et oublier. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais au final.

- Je suis désolé souffla-t-il.

Je devins hystérique face à ses paroles.

- DESOLE ? Tu crois que ça va suffire ! Tu étais tout pour moi, mon univers, ma raison de vivre, tout tu entends ! Tu avais toute ma confiance au point que je n'ai pas cru Blaise quand il a voulu me prévenir et au final c'est vers lui et Dumbledore que je me suis tournée quand tout mon monde a été pulvérisé par l'orgueil et la connerie pure du fils Malefoy que tu es. Oui Blaise est au courant de tout, lui et moi sommes liés par le serment inviolable, c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais rien dit. Je l'ai contraint ! Tu m'as détruite une seconde fois et tu sais quoi Drago cette fois-ci fut plus douloureuse que la première !

Je le frappais de mes poings sur la poitrine, des coups faibles et sans force, j'étais secouée par mes pleurs.

- Je t'aimais de tout mon être, je pensais que tu t'étais joué de moi. Quand je t'ai revu j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais encore et c'était encore plus douloureux quand tu m'as raconté notre histoire mais de ton point de vue. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Drago ? On était bien ensemble non ?

Il me serra dans ses bras et mes sanglots redoublèrent, j'étais profondément amoureuse de lui c'était mon addiction.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta serrer l'un contre l'autre ainsi mais comme la première fois où on forma un couple, on fut de nouveau ensemble dans une obscurité rassurante.

* * *

J'étais libre. Le tatouage du serment inviolable venait de s'effacer, Drago savait enfin la vérité ! Il serait de nouveau heureux, ils seront de nouveau ensemble et je pourrais enfin vivre ma vie à moi.

* * *

Qui aurait cru que finalement Hermione et moi nous serions de nouveau unis ? Certainement pas moi évidemment, le hasard était capricieux et je l'en remerciais énormément. Je ne tenais plus mon journal maintenant, je n'en avais plus besoin, j'ai retrouvé ma raison de vivre. Blaise en fut heureux pour nous mais aussi pour lui, il s'est déclaré à Parkinson peu de temps après mon retour de mission.

D'ailleurs je suis revenu pour démissionner. J'ai présenté ma démission au ministre de la magie sans aucune justification ni aucun rapport sur ma mission. Et je suis retourné vivre auprès de Hermione, on vit tous les deux dans cette petite maison dans un village paumé à soigner des gens, mais je m'en moque j'ai mon bonheur maintenant.

* * *

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger et je suis de nouveau vivante, mais attention toujours de manière officieuse, je ne suis vivante que pour deux personnes : Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

C'est ainsi que se termine mon histoire et finalement j'en suis contente parce que je suis heureuse dans les bras d'un certain blond serpentard.

**FIN**

**Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre (version relue et corrigée) de cette fiction, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et avoir répondu à toutes vos attentes. Je suis contente d'avoir achevé cette fiction en ayant réussi à caser la mort d'Hermione que je voulais mettre à tout prix mais en ayant mis aussi leur retrouvaille.**

**Alors au plaisir de vous revoir les gens dans ma prochaine fiction dont je viens de poster le premier chapitre en même temps que celui-ci **_Confessions d'une résistante_** ce sera encore une fiction basée sur un DM/HG (pour changer) mais dans le cadre de la guerre et des missions de l'Ordre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Encore merci de m'avoir suivi, surtout au vu de la méga coupure de un an sur cette fiction.**

**Gros bisous à tous et de gros gros merci !**

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


End file.
